Shingoku no Hibana!
by GhoulishWitchhx
Summary: Salari llega a la Tierra por una advertencia, la cual decía que un dios copia* estaba creando humanos para hacer el mal, & que al terminar podría ganarle el puesto a Salari, así él asesina a su mejor amiga, Rikara & luego la hace seguidora de su bando.
1. Presentación & Muerte

"Nada puede estar peor… siento algo que se supone que no debo sentir. No soy humana. ¿Por qué hice esto?, Lo siento, Nunca debí destruir este mundo, siempre lo arruino todo, tendré que volver, Aunque al volver no estarás en ese mundo…Tomoya…"

Después de eso llevé lentamente mis labios hasta los de esa persona para matarlo por última vez…

Capítulo 1; Presentación y muerte

Mi nombre es Shingoku de Valdevire Salari Hitori, al parecer luzco como una chica normal de 14 años, pero la verdad es que no lo soy. ¿Recuerdan al supremo y todopoderoso creador de la Tierra y del universo? Esa persona, en realidad soy yo, tengo 13.500 millones de años, y he venido a la Tierra a ver que o quién está provocando mal en el mundo.

Me llegaron comentarios de que alguien estaba creando humanos y no era yo. Esa persona crea Shinogumis, cuerpos de la verdadera persona sin alma y con un solo propósito, Hacer el mal en el mundo.

¿?: Salari

Esa voz me despertó de un estado de shock al que estaba sometida, pensaba en lo que tendría que hacer de ahora en adelante.

Salari: Ah! eres tu Rikara…

Ella es Rikara Hiroshi, es mi mejor amiga en este instituto, ya que tiene un buen corazón y nunca se entristece.

Rikara: Qué haces?

Salari: esto…nada…

Rikara: ¿Estás mirando a Ishido?

Salari: Ehhh?? No, no es cierto yo solo…solo estaba—

Rikara: Mirándolo, ya lo sé

La persona de quién está hablando Rikara se llama Tomoya Ishido, supe que no era un humano cuando llegué el primer día al instituto Yamanaka.

*Flash Black*

Eran las 7:50 de la mañana y faltaban 10 minutos para llegar, mi casa realmente quedaba lejos y no creía poder llegar a tiempo.

Salari: Hoeee…. Voy a llegar tarde… tendré que—

BOOOM!

Una persona se me cruzó en el camino, no lo había presentido, y choqué con su espalda y ambos caímos al suelo.

Salari: …auch! Perdón, perdón fue mi culpa

¿?: No te preocupes, ¿Estás bien?

Era un chico de cabello azulado oscuro, sus ojos era celestes con un brillo que se supone que solo tienen los humanos.

Salari: S-Si…

Tomoya: Soy Tomoya Ishido, ¿Tú eres..?

Salari: S-Salari Hitori...

Tomoya: Es tu primer día de clases?

Salari: Si…así que tú no eres… - Dije lo último casi susurrando, ya que no debía escucharlo.

Tomoya: No te preocupes de llegar tarde, tenemos el acto de iniciación y no es necesario llegar temprano

Salari: Ehhh? No puede ser!

Tomoya: Vas al Instituto Yamanaka verdad?

Salari: Así es!

Tomoya: Qué bien, yo también entré en esa escuela

Salari: En que grado estás?

Tomoya: En 9no Grado al igual que tú

Era verdad, no era un humano, no sabía ni su futuro ni lo que trataba de hacer.

Salari: C-Cómo sabes eso?

Tomoya: Jaja porque empiezas tu primer año hoy verdad? En ese instituto solo es de secundaria.

Salari: C-Cierto, hehehe…

Tomoya: Bueno debo irme, talvez seamos compañeros, hasta entonces!

Salari: Así que Tomoya Ishido ehh… será interesante este año…

*Fin Flash Black*

Salari: No lo estaba mirando!

Rikara: OK, OK, El profesor está por llegar

Salari: Hoeeeee… Matemáticas…

La clase trascurrió normal, como siempre Mika y sus amigas estaban planeando algo contra mi, ya que su reina, así decirlo es la novia de Tomoya.

¿?: Oye tú, Tetera

Hablando de la Reina de Roma.

Rikara: Su nombre es Salari

Salari: Qué quieres?, Mika

Mika Hirume, su muerte será dentro de 10 años cuando su casamiento sea alborotado por unos secuestradores donde disparan a su esposo y ella salta del camión donde era llevada hacia otra ciudad. Una triste vida que no servirá para nada.

Mika: Mírame Tetera, no quiero que sigas mirando a mi novio escuchaste?, ya todos saben que él te gusta y que quieres quitármelo, ahora que lo sabes también quiero que desaparezcas de esta escuela.

Já, como si me gustara un Shinogumi creado por otro, ¿Qué haría si le dijera que él ya está muerto?

Rikara: Escu—

Salari: Escucha bien Hirume, Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que andar mirando a un insignificante niño, si te gustan los idiotas y los que se creen lo mejor, allá tu. Ojala no te mueras antes de tu casamiento…

Mika: Q-Qué estás diciendo?

Salari: E-Eh? P-Perdón! Yo no… quise decir eso, no debí…

Tuve que salir corriendo, ¿Por qué le dije eso? Tal vez pensé demasiado y las palabras salieron de mi boca sin saber que le diría algo realmente… Estúpido.

Rikara: Salari!

Rikara venía corriendo hacia donde yo me había escondido, en la parte de atrás del comedor.

Salari: Perdón Rikara por preocuparte, yo no quería decir eso—

Rikara: Salari yo sé que no quisiste decirle algo así, Pero, ¿Cómo cambias tan rápido de expresión?

Salari: Cambiar de expresión?

Rikara: No te diste cuenta?, Cambiaste tanto que me diste miedo, tenías una cara malévola, nunca te vi tan enojada.

Sabía de qué hablaba, hay veces que los humanos me hacen enojar bastante, y sin pensarlo mi cara lo demuestra…

Salari: Yo…no debí de hacer eso…siempre sucede lo mismo con ellas.

Rikara: Qué sucede?

Salari: Siempre sale dentro de la conversación el nombre Tomoya.

Tomoya: Hablaban de mí?

Tomoya apareció de repente atrás de nosotras, y como no podía saber su existencia, no lo sentí llegar.

Salari: T-Tomoya?

Tomoya: Hola, Salari

Rikara: Ishido

Tomoya: Ah, Buenas tardes Hiroshi

Rikara: Quieres que los deje solos?

No, por favor que no nos dejara solos, era lo único que pensaba en ese momento.

Tomoya: Está bien, Gracias

Salari: Q-Qué!?

Luego de esa última expresión quedé sola con Tomoya… Se sentó al lado mío y comenzó la conversación.

Tomoya: Bueno, ahora que estamos solos, quería preguntarte algo…

Salari: ¿Preguntarme?

Tomoya: Si, es que quería saber si puedes…

Salari: Puedes…

Tomoya: Puedes decirle a Mika que la estaré esperando en el patio de los cerezos?

Salari: …

Era oficial, ese momento no podía ser el peor de mi vida, realmente él era un idiota.

Tomoya: Puedes? Es que como ahora nos toca deportes separados no puedo decirle y—

Salari: Está bien, Adiós.

No puedo seguir soportando esto, un día él estará de regreso a la tierra y nadie lo recordará. Pero tengo que seguir mi investigación para saber quién creó a Tomoya Ishido…

Le dije lo enviado a Mika, la cual no pudo disimular lo fastidiada al saber que Tomoya había hablado conmigo, volví a deporte donde al final me fui a cambiar de ropa para después irme a casa.

Al día siguiente…

Salí temprano para reunirme con Rikara en el parque Yamanaka, luego teníamos que ir hacia el instituto porque nos tocaba la limpieza.

Salari: Rikara~~

Rikara: Salari, Tienes el pelo desordenado, espera yo te lo arreglo

Rikara siempre ha sido considerada conmigo, desde el primer encuentro, es donde le tomé mucho afecto.

Salari: Rikara, Rikara, Llegaremos tarde, Hoeee… Vamos, vamos

Rikara y yo corrimos para llegar a tiempo y ordenar todo para la clase siguiente.

Mika: Tetera, que hacías ayer con mi novio?

Pensando en que todo volvería a ser normal, llega ella y lo estropea…

Salari: Lo repito, Dijo que se juntaran ayer a la salida—

Mika: No me importa lo que te dijo, ya sé que es lo que me contaste ayer pero solos tú y él? Antes no estabas con Hiroshi? Se supone que son inseparables cierto?

Rikara: Hirume, yo tenía otras cosas que hacer—

Me fastidiaba, era como una pulga en un perro con collar antipulgas, molestaba. Pero ese collar funcionaría de inmediato.

Salari: …_Contacto de Shinigami _

Contacto de Shinigami: Selección de una persona donde antes de una semana morirá y su alma será llevada al cielo o al infierno según como siga comportándose toda la semana.

Mika: Q-Qué…

Rikara: S-Salari!

Volví a tener esa cara de enojo, tal como me había pasado ayer, sentí el remordimiento más grande que había sentido, tal como pensaba… Mika moriría antes de lo que yo sabía…Morirá un 18 de Abril del año presente…

Desperté en la enfermería horas después, al lado mío estaba Rikara durmiendo.

Salari: Rikara…

Rikara despertó y se levantó de su asiento para colocarse parada en un costado de la cama.

Rikara: Salari!, Estás bien?

Salari: S-Si… qué sucedió?

Rikara: Bueno…Te desmayaste, luego de…volver a poner esa cara

Ya estaba, ahora solo ella podía saberlo, así que no dudé ni un segundo y le conté lo que escondía.

Salari: Rikara, la cara de un demonio es la que viste, al igual que la de antes.

Rikara: La cara de un demonio? Qué dices?

Salari: Bueno…Te contaré la verdad, Mi verdadero nombre es Shingoku de Valdevire Salari Hitori. Soy, como decirlo, Mitad ángel y mitad demonio… Ángel porque mantengo a todos vivos en este planeta donde sé como son las muertes de los demás y Demonio porque puedo cambiar el tiempo de su muerte y puedo elegir dónde se irán al cielo o al infierno… Yo creé a todos los seres vivos que veas aquí, Solo hay 9 personas que no habían sido creados por mí donde las desaparecí y volvieron a ser almas normales y corrientes, de los 9 queda uno solo, uno solo que no creé yo, esa persona es Tomoya Ishido de nuestra clase, que un día desaparecerá porque yo lo haré volver al paraíso y nadie se dará cuenta…

Rikara: Q-Qué dices—

Salari: No he terminado, Lo que sucedió hace poco fue el Contacto de Shinigami donde cambié la muerte de 10 años en adelante para 1 semana de Mika Hirume, Su muerte la provocaré yo, pero antes veré si se arrepiente de todo lo malo que ha hecho o seguirá así.

Rikara: Quieres decir, que Mika morirá el próximo Lunes?

Salari: Mika Hirume de 9no Grado del Instituto Yamanaka morirá el 18 de Abril del presente año provocado por la creadora de la Tierra Shingoku de Valdevire Salari Hitori de 13.500 millones de años de Edad.

Rikara: …No me sorprende

Já, como sospechaba, en realidad era especial…

Salari: Eh?

Rikara: Sabía que tenías algo extraño desde que te hablé por primera vez

Salari: hehehe…

Rikara: Entonces…Valdevire?

Salari: Valdevire Salari es más corto para los demás pero solo tú puedes saberlo.

Rikara: Está bien, Valdevire Salari. Así que…si desapareces a Ishido que pasará con los demás?

Salari: No lo recordarán, ya lo he hecho antes y nadie recordará nada

Rikara: Y Mika?

Salari: No te preocupes, su muerte será igual, aunque su familia solo sentirá un vacío.

Rikara: Pero—

Salari: No puedo seguir aquí después de lo que pasará con Mika, no puedo seguir hablando contigo.

Luego de eso volví a pararme y desaparecí de la habitación. Estuve dos días esperando si Mika reacciona ante mi Contacto de Shinigami, siguiéndole con la mirada, pero no había cambiado nada. Rikara trataba de hablarme pero no puedo dejar que se entrometa mas en esto…Lo siento…

* * *

&&CÓMO ESTUVO EL PRIMER CAP? Lo mejoré porque antes no era así XDD Pero para los que sabían esta es una historia creada por mí

(R) TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS && CREADOS POR SOFÍA REYES DON'T COPY!

Los personajes se caracterizan algunos por mis bezztsfriends de Fotolog, como Amu, Louu, Haruhiie & Misu por ahí encontrarán su parecido cuando las conozcan...

Si les gusta la trama dejen Reviews! Pleaseee~


	2. Misterio & Amistad

"Un día antes de que te conociera pensé que sería el fin y podría vivir normalmente, hasta que tú llegaste y me hiciste perder las esperanzas de poder tener una vida que todos tienen aunque no pueda morir. Tomoya Ishido"

Capitulo 2: Misterio y Amistad

Al tercer día desde que hice Contacto de Shinigami con Mika no ha mejorado nada, sigue molestando a los que no tienen su altura…Si continúa así, Morirá.

Rikara: Valdevire Salari

Salari: …

Rikara: Tengo que hablar contigo

Salari: … solo habla

Rikara: Te has vuelto fría últimamente con todos, creen que la razón es que le pegaste a alguien, algo así dice el rumor

Salari: Que interesante…

Me levanté de mi asiento y me volví hacia Rikara

Salari: Hehehe… Mika!

Mika y sus amigas se voltearon a verme, me acerqué rápidamente a ellas junto con el brazo de Rikara la cual era jalada por mi.

Salari: Te diré algo que es verdad. Eres una estúpida sin cabeza.

Mika: Q-Qué!!??

Salari: Hehehe Rikara, vamos

Llevé a Rikara al jardín de los cerezos, si tenía que saber lo de mi existencia era mejor seguir siendo amiga suya.

Rikara: P-Por qué..?

Salari: Seremos las mejores amigas de acuerdo? Un día de Abril

Rikara: U-Un día…

*Flash Black*

Una chica miraba triste el instituto, sus padres no estaban por ninguna parte y no era capaz de seguir caminando a clases.

¿?: Niña

Rikara: Eh?

¿?: Qué haces?

Rikara: N-Nada…

¿?: Toma

Le entregué un pañuelo rosa con un grabado de conejos de peluche, para que secara la lágrima que se estaba asomando por su mejilla.

Rikara: G-Gracias…

Salari: Soy Salari Hitori, Tú eres Rikara Hiroshi verdad?

Rikara: S-Si…

Salari: Bien, Seremos las mejores amigas de acuerdo?

Rikara: L-Las mejores amigas?

Salari: Conmigo nunca te pasará nada, te lo prometo.

Rikara: Si…

Salari: En un día de Abril…

*Fin Flash Black*

Salari: De acuerdo?

Rikara: …Si!

Salari: hehehe

Regresamos al salón de clases donde Mika y sus amigas me detuvieron y me empujaron hacia una muralla. Estaban pensando en hacerme el día difícil.

Mika: Oye Tetera, sabes una cosa? Ya estás colmándome con tus amenazas. Crees que puedo temerte a ti? Una chica tonta y pequeña que siempre está asustada, Já! Esto será interesante, te veo después detrás del colegio

Mika regresó a su asiento y yo al mío, Rikara miraba preocupada mi cara de satisfacción en el rostro, como si eso me hubiera hecho feliz.

Rikara: S-Salari…

Salari: Interesante he?, Cierto será muy interesante. Hehehe.

Rikara: S-Salari tu cara…

Salari: Valdevire Salari, Rikara, Cambiaré mi expresión si es que te molesta, _Silencio de un Dios_, Toma, este libro es donde salen todos los significados de lo que yo te digo.

Le regalé por primera vez el libro a un humano, para que dejara de preguntarme.

Silencio de un Dios: Cambio de expresión para volverse a la más pacífica pero interiormente sus sentimientos están alterados para solo tratarse de impresión y odio.

Rikara: Entonces… Vas a matar a Mika?

Salari: No, solo le advertiré.

A la salida detrás del colegio, nos encontrábamos Mika, Rikara, sus amigas y yo.

Rikara: Bueno, que harás ahora?

Salari: Solo observa, hehehe

Tomé el guante derecho de mi bolsillo y se lo entregué a Mika

Mika: Q-Qué haces?

Salari: _Observación Divina_

Observación divina: Da la visión de su muerte al contacto del objeto indicado, en este caso el guante de Salari, donde al mirar dentro ve su futuro

Salari: Ve dentro del guante

Mika hizo lo que yo le dije y luego gritó.

Mika: A-AHHH!!!!

Cayó al suelo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, donde su futuro había sido visto.

Rikara: C-Cómo..?

Salari: Bueno, eso es todo, no volverá a molestarme de ahora en adelante, esperemos que cambie de opinión y pueda irse por lo menos al cielo.

Comencé a caminar en dirección al salón de clases, a buscar mis cosas e irme.

Rikara: Salari! Espera no me dejes!

Entre tanto en mi casa Rikara era la primera visita que tenía.

Rikara: Suugoooiii! *0*

Salari: ._.U T-Tan impresionante es?

Rikara: Salari, No te has dado cuenta? Vives en una Mansión! Cómo no es impresionante?

Una mansión… era verdad, nadie más tenía una.

Salari: No vives en una también?

Rikara: Estás loca? Solo los multi-millonarios viven en Mansiones!

Salari: hehehe

Rikara: Y…dónde duermes?

Salari: Dormir? Bueno… No estoy segura de tener una habitación para mi sola

Rikara: Por qué dices eso?—

¿?: Señora

Rikara: AHHH!!

Salari: Ah, Mikuru

Rikara: Mikuru?

Salari: Hola Mikuru, Bueno Rikara, ella es una de mis Shinogumis que cuidan de mi y…

Mikuru: Mucho Gusto, Soy Shingoku de Valdevire no Mikuru

Rikara: Shinogumis?

Salari: Es—

Mikuru: Vivientes alternativos creados por partes del cuerpo de su amo

Rikara: Entonces… cuántos tienes?

Salari: T-Tengo—

Mikuru: 205 Shinogumis

Rikara: Q-Quéee????

Salari: Mikuru!, Yo le seguiré explicando todo, dile a Daten que sirva la mesa.

Mikuru: De inmediato, Señora

Rikara: Por qué te llama Señora? Eres menor que ella verdad?

Salari: hehehe Mikuru tiene apenas 2 meses de Edad

Rikara: 2-2 meses? Cómo? Apenas tantitos 2 meses y puede hablar, caminar y creció tan rápido?

Salari: Es porque es un Shinogumi, Mira tu libro y te dirá más

Shinogumi: Estos "Sirvientes de bolsillo" son muy útiles a la hora de no querer hacer nada, Solo debes nombrar la parte de tu organismo que quieras hacer pasar por un cuerpo viviente seguido por tu nombre indicado, aparecerá y querrá hacer todo por ti, ya que serás su dueño. Pero solo puedes elegir entre los humanos que tienen una vida feliz.

Salari: DATEN! Listo?

Daten: Por supuesto, Señora

Salari: Daten, ella es mi amiga Rikara Hiroshi, Rikara él es Daten

Rikara: Y él? Cuántos meses tiene?

Salari: Daten? Jaja, Él no es un Shinogumi mío, Lo creó otro como yo, luego lo desterró y lo encontré

Rikara: Otro? Estás diciendo que hay otras personas como tu?

Salari: Es quién creó a Tomoya, Rikara. Él es uno de los 9 que desaparecí

Rikara: Pero, no lo desapareciste?

Salari: En realidad…lo que pasó es que se me acercó por sí solo pidiendo que fuera su nueva Ama, ya que el suyo lo catalogó como _Estorbo._

Daten: Exacto, muy bien planteado, Señora

Salari: Hehehe, solo era la verdad

Rikara: _Daten mira muy distinto a Salari, se habrá acercado a ella por eso o porque es linda?_

Salari: Rikara~

Rikara: Eh?

Salari: Te dije que fuéramos a comer…

Rikara: Ah, Claro

Cuando llegamos a la mesa descubrí un lado de Rikara que no conocía, la parte de impresión.

Rikara: S-SUGOOI!!! Que gran mesa!

Rikara empezó a comer como nunca la había visto, eso era divertido. Estaba totalmente impresionada con lo que tenía servido.

Salari: R-Rikara…

Rikara: Mmm?

Salari: Que bueno que te guste la comida que hizo Daten

Rikara: La hizo Daten?

Daten: Que bien que sea de su gusto, Señorita Hiroshi

Rikara: O///O

Sentí un cambio en ese momento, un cambio que conocía muy bien, Rikara cambió su futuro, nadie lo podría cambiar por si mismo a no ser que yo lo produjera, Eso es! Daten…lo produjo, No sabía lo que haría y por eso se cambió el futuro de Rikara en ese momento. Aunque… el cambio fue pequeño, viviría por 5 años más que lo que yo creé…

Salari: Daten, puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Daten: Claro, Señora

Lo llevé hacia el segundo comedor, no permitiría que siguiera su ritmo, debía de detenerlo.

Salari: Te dije…que no cambiaras el futuro de mis amigos…

Daten: Pero será más feliz o no?

Salari: Por supuesto, pero no quiero que alguien se aproveche de sus sentimientos donde al final desaparecerán

Daten: Ya lo sé, pero prefiere que sus sentimientos sean dados hacia otra persona que la hará morir antes, que conmigo?

Salari: No te metas conmigo, Daten.

Daten: Como diga, Señora

Cuando volví a la mesa con Rikara pude ver como su futuro volvía a ser el de antes.

Rikara: Valdevire Salari, te puedo preguntar algo?

Salari: Claro

Rikara: Si tus Shinogumis son creados con partes de tu cuerpo…Quiere decir que no son humanos?

Salari: Antes de estar conmigo fueron realmente humanos, es decir que han muerto todos

Rikara: Entonces…Puedes revivirlos?

Salari: Nadie puede revivir a los muertos, Solo tomé sus cuerpos para hacerlos Shinogumis, sus almas ahora todavía siguen en el Paraíso, aunque hay algunos que puedo tomar una parte pequeña de su alma para que tengan sentimientos que no tuvieron al morir.

Rikara: Los escoges así como así?

Salari: En realidad, no. Elijo a varios humanos para que su futuro sea llena de felicidad y ninguna tristeza para que cuando mueran puedan ser mis Shinogumis. Aunque hay excepciones…

Rikara: Excepciones?

Salari: ¿Recuerdas a Mikuru? Su vida fue triste, pero le prometí a un joven que la tendría siempre conmigo

Rikara: Por lo visto no la has roto.

Salari: No

Rikara: ¿Todos en esta mansión entonces son zombies?

Salari: En realidad no, ya dije que solo utilizo sus cuerpos, sus almas siguen intactas

Rikara: Que alivio…

Daten: Señora, Tenemos un visitante

Salari: Quién es?

Daten: Tomoya Ishido, Nº 9

Salari: Tomoya!?

Rikara: Ishido? Cómo sabe donde vives?

Salari: Daten?

Daten: Mi creador lo trajo a este lugar, lo siento, señora

Salari: Está bien, tendremos que hacerlo pasar

Luego de eso tuve que hacer pasar a Tomoya, aunque no me convenía porque no sabía lo que estaba planeando. Se sentó en el sillón de la sala de estar y no dio ninguna expresión de estar sorprendido.

Tomoya: Hola, Salari, Hiroshi

Rikara: Hola, Ishido

Salari: Qué haces aquí?

Tomoya: Bueno…escuché lo que pasó con Mika, quería pedirte que no te metas más con ella

Salari: Yo no hice nada, ella me obligó a mostrarle mi guante

Tomoya: Un guante? Solo era eso? Jaja pensaba que habían peleado y que la habías lastimado

Salari: Nunca la toqué

Tomoya: Nunca dices mentiras eh?

Salari: Mentir? No conozco ese sentimiento

Tomoya: No es un sentimiento, es una acción que significa que quieres decir lo contrario de lo que sabes.

Salari: ahh…

Tomoya: Nunca lo has hecho?

Salari: No recuerdo

Tomoya: Bueno, aprovechando que estoy aquí podemos hablar más

Salari: Si…Rikara—

Al voltearme me di cuenta de que Rikara y Daten ya no estaban en el comedor con nosotros

Tomoya: Bueno…De dónde vienes?

Salari: D-De dónde vengo?, bueno…_No puedo decirle que no vivo en este mundo, pero puedo decirle donde desaparecí el último Shinogumi, claro, en Kanagawa._

Tomoya: y? Yo vengo de Osaka, mis padres viven allá y me pidieron que estudiara en este instituto por su fama.

Salari: Vengo de Kanagawa, No tengo padres ni familiares, me trasladé por mí misma para acercarme más a este mundo

Tomoya: A este mundo? Querrás decir a esta cuidad cierto?

Salari: Si…

Tomoya: No tienes padres ni familiares? Entonces cómo vives?

Salari: Por mí misma, claro. Tengo todo lo necesario en esta casa, no necesito cuidarme ya que nunca me enfermo ni nunca muero

Tomoya: Y cómo recibiste esta mansión si no conociste a tus padres?

Que fastidioso! Tantas preguntas…

Salari: Ya te dije, yo creé mi fortuna, yo creé esta casa—

Daten: Señora, Necesito hablar con usted

Salari: Claro, Tomoya sírvete un poco de lo de la mesa, de inmediato regreso

Daten me sacó al mismo lugar donde hablamos por última vez

Daten: No cree que le está revelando mucho su historia?

Salari: Es la verdad o no?

Daten: Es que acaso no puede mentir?

Salari: Conoces esa acción?

Daten: Claro, mi inventor lo hacía muchas veces conmigo y con los demás Shinogumis copias

Salari: Yo no puedo mentir, Daten. Ya que me volveré más Shinigami que Dios

Daten: No es cierto, es parte de la vida poder decir aunque sea una mentira blanca.

Salari: Daten, no puedo. Soy Mitad Shinigami mitad Dios, si desequilibro la balanza será el fin de todos en esta casa, recuerda que mis buenas intenciones de Dios pudieron hacerme tu dueña, y pudieron crear a mis sirvientes de bolsillo, no me hagas volver a dejarte en donde te encontré

Daten: De acuerdo, Señora. Le diré a mi inventor que deje de estar diciéndome lo que tengo que hacer

Salari: Él ha estado diciendo esto?

Daten: Claro, Quiere que mienta para poder ser más fuerte que usted

Salari: Algún día, Daten…Será el fin de tu inventor

Daten: Por supuesto, señora.

Volví con Tomoya, estaba comiendo chocolates en forma de estrellas, las había dejado Rikara antes de salir.

Salari: Tomoya

Tomoya: Ahh… lo siento, tú, te gustan?

Salari: Si…

Tomoya: Que bueno, no me gustan las demás formas son muy extrañas

Salari: Son…Cuadrados y círculos…

Tomoya: Es que solo las estrellas sobresalen no lo crees?

Salari: Hoeee…. Necesito preguntarte algo

Tomoya: Dime

Salari: Mika, en realidad te gusta?

Tomoya: Que si Mika me gusta?, bueno…no sé como decirte, en realidad no puedo decir que me gusta o no, me dijeron que estaba comprometido con ella. No puedo negarme

Salari: Quién te dijo eso?

Esa pregunta era molestosa para él, ya que la respuesta que dijo lo entenderían todos…

Tomoya: M-Mis…m-mis… Ahg!

Tomoya se tocó la cabeza fuertemente, comprendí que no puede recordar lo del pasado

Salari: No te preocupes, no seré tan entrometida

Tomoya: G-Gracias…

Salari: Una última pregunta…Mika sigue igual de mala con los demás?

Tomoya: Mala? Creo que si…

Salari: Bien, Eso era todo, debes irte

Tomoya: Está bien, nos veremos mañana entonces..

Salari: Claro…

Tomoya se fue y Rikara entró al comedor con cara de hambre

Salari: Puedes comer, hehehe

Rikara: Gracias, Valdevire Salari

Al terminar de comer las galletas me decidí a preguntarle.

Salari: Rikara…puedes quedarte esta noche?

Rikara: como una… pijamada?

Salari: Claro

Rikara: De acuerdo!

Salari: Hehehe


	3. Vives, Sufres & Mueres

"Sabía que no podría controlarme, que no podría contener este sentimiento ya que sin duda al final terminé con este mundo, para poder encontrar mi verdadero futuro tuve que deshacerme de aquel individuo y pude saber quién eras en realidad…un mentiroso"

Capitulo 3: Vives, Sufres y mueres

Día 4 después de que cambié la muerte de Mika, no ha cambiado nada, recuerdo que Tomoya estaba comprometido con ella, aunque no recuerda quién le obligó a hacerlo.

Rikara durmió en la cama de al lado, no sé que pieza escogió pero sé que es una de las que entran más luz que las demás.

Rikara despertó y me fue a buscar a mi habitación.

Rikara: Valdevire Salari…Tienes tu pelo desordenado otra vez, aguarda yo lo arreglo

Salari: Siempre preocupada con los demás, Rikara

Rikara: Solo con mis amigos

Salari: Rikara… Mika no ha cambiado.

Rikara: No te preocupes, si no cambia no importa, los demás no la recordarán o no?

Salari: Si…

Rikara: Bueno, hay que vestirnos para ir a la escuela, juntas

Salari: Claro!

Nos vestimos, había tantos baños que Rikara confundió el mío con el de Mikuru y Mikuru la tuvo que ayudar a encontrarme

Cuando llegamos al salón de clases todos quedaron mirándonos enojados, ya todos sabían que había hecho desmayar a Mika.

Rikara: Salari…

Salari: De acuerdo, Rikara. En la escuela me llamarás "así" pero fuera me volverás a llamar por mi verdadero nombre

Rikara: Pero…Todos—

Salari: Qué miran? Yo no he hecho nada malo o si? No la he tocado! Llanto de ángel

Llanto de Ángel: Al decir esto las personas las cuales la pronunciaron se vuelven alumnos normales que solo ven los demás, aunque en realidad ellos siguen ahí.

Rikara: Estás enojada?

Salari: Hehehe con Mika, Rikara. Con Mika

Rikara: Solo quedan 3 días… y no ha cambiado nada

Salari: No te preocupes, su vida será así. Momento del rey

Momento del Rey: Aceleración del tiempo hasta cuando empiece el día del Contacto de Shinigami.

Rikara: Acelerarás el tiempo?

Salari: Si, ya que sé lo que hará de ahora hasta el domingo

Tomé el brazo de Rikara y cambió todo en el salón, de día a noche, de noche a día y de día a noche donde estaba a 5 segundos del día lunes

Rikara: Es…día lunes?

Salari: Día en que Mika morirá

Rikara: En donde estará?

Salari: Es medianoche, Rikara. Estará durmiendo aún en su casa

Rikara: Qué harás?

Salari: Solo observa… Mitsumeteru mono no Houtou no sugata…Me wo tojita ato ni miseru tame… Mata kyou mo toki wa hikisakaresouna…Kodoku, dake tsumugu darou!

Se apareció mi pantalla donde veía cada movimiento de Mika en ella, estaba saliendo de su casa sin saber a donde llegaría, solo nosotras sabíamos que ella vendría a la escuela en el salón de clases que sería lo último que observará cuando muera.

Rikara: La hipnotizaste?

Salari: Es algo que puedo hacer solo una vez por día, no me obligues a hacerlo otra vez, no me agrada repetirlo.

Mika llegó luego de un rato fuera del salón, abrió la puerta y entró.

Salari: Bien, Rikara no quiero que veas su muerte, por favor da vuelta…

Rikara: Q-Qué? Cómo vas— Una pistola?

Salari: Es una especial… solo para humanos que están destinados por mi a morir

Rikara: Está bien

Mika: Eh? Qué hago aquí?

Miró por todas partes reconociendo el lugar, hasta que su mirada se fijó en la mía.

Mika: Tetera? Q-Qué haces aquí? Estás escuchándome? Yo estaba durmiendo en mi casa… Me raptaste?

Salari: Cállate! No quiero que peguntes más, Escucha atentamente…has dado dolor a los menores de otros grados, has mentido y peor que todo…trataste de lastimarme a mi…tu creadora

Mika: M-Mi creadora? Já! Tú me creaste? Qué tontería! Mis padres fueron los que me crearon

Salari: Te dí permiso para hablar?

Mika: Tú no me mandas!—

Pum!

El primer disparo hizo que Mika cayera de rodillas, Rikara trato de disimular un chillido de miedo al escuchar lo que pasaba.

Salari: Aquel disparo fue para que aprendas que sufrir es algo horrible

Pum!

El segundo hizo que cayera su torso para que quedara acostada mirándome con lágrimas de dolor en su rostro, Rikara seguía con las manos en sus oídos, temblando

Salari: Sufrimiento! Eso es algo que nunca habías tenido cierto? Pues es bueno que lo sientas! Y el último disparo será…para que te purifiques…

Pum!

Disparé la última bala que necesitaba para que sus ojos dejaran de llorar, y se cerraran.

Mika: …G-Gra…cias…

Rikara volteó y no pudo evitar dar un grito de susto

Salari: Rikara! Te dije que no voltearas!

Rikara: D-De verdad lo hiciste? La mataste?

Salari: No…la purifiqué…su alma volverá al paraíso, observa

El cuerpo de Mika empezó a desaparecer desde sus pies y su alma comenzó a elevarse hasta llegar donde estábamos Rikara y yo

Mika: Gracias…Salari, Rikara…Quería agradecerles por hacerme volver a ese lugar…ya no soportaba este mundo y sin querer hice cosas sin pensar…

Salari: En realidad siempre has sido una buena persona cierto? Hehehe, que bueno…que estés satisfecha con haber vivido por lo menos

Mika: Claro, al final si pude conocer a mi creadora, muchas gracias!

Al final de todo, el alma de Mika volvió a donde pertenecía

Salari: Que su alma sea conducida hacia el mundo del rey del cielo

Rikara: Entonces…ahora que hacemos? Nadie recordará a Mika?

Salari: Solo tienes que observar…

La sangre que estaba en el piso desapareció al tocarla con mis manos.

Las primeras en llegar fueron sus mejores amigas Hikari, Kurumi y Megu

Salari: Hola Megu, Kurumi, Hikari

Megu: Hola Salari! Hola Rikara!

Kurumi: Como han estado?

Hikari: Hoy será un día lindo no creen?

Salari: Si…Esto…Y Mika? No está con ustedes?

Kurumi: Mika? Quién es?

Megu: Es una chica nueva?

Hikari: Es simpática?

Salari: No, no. Me confundí no se preocupen

Hikari: Bien, nos vemos en Deporte

Megu/Kurumi: Adiós!

Las 3 se fueron dejando atónita a Rikara, daba gracia al saber que todos esos días desaparecieron.

Salari: Ves? Ya nadie recuerda a Mika, su alma ya no está en este mundo.

Rikara: Ohh… pero Ishido ya recordará?

Salari: Eso lo veremos de inmediato observa

Tomoya había llegado

Salari: Hola Tomoya!

Tomoya: Hola Salari, Hiroshi

Salari: Dime, dime. Has estado con tu novia hoy?

Tomoya: Novia? esto… bueno…¬///¬ No tengo novia…

Salari: Ohh…ya veo, bueno que estés bien

Tomoya: Bueno… yo quería preguntarte… si…

Rikara: Ishido, No recuerdas a Mika?

Tomoya: Mika? Bueno…no recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre

Rikara: Bueno, gracias debo ir a comprar galletas.

Rikara nos dejó solos para que Tomoya pudiera seguir con su pregunta

Salari: Qué querías preguntarme?

Tomoya: Si… bueno… quisieras ir a comer helado conmigo?

Salari: H-Helado?

Tomoya: Es que bueno… ya que no nos conocemos tanto…quería conocerte más porque…esto…

Salari: A que hora?

Tomoya: A la salida, después de Deporte. Puedes?

Salari: Claro, Bueno…debo irme a buscar a Rikara…nos vemos

Regresó a sentarse y comenzaron las clases, todo volvió a ser normal, la profesora Dina comenzó con biología, Rikara y yo en el receso comimos de aquellas galletas que compró en la cafetería y Tomoya no volvió a hablar conmigo.

Ya era hora de salir en Deporte y me estaba volviendo un poco nerviosa, no podía ponerme nerviosa! Es Tomoya Ishido…el último de los cuerpos de aquel otro ser que creó a Daten, debo saber todo acerca de su creador.

Estuve esperando en la entrada de la escuela hasta 1 hora después de la salida, Tomoya ya no llegaba así que decidí volver a mi casa

Iba caminando cuando volví a sentir un cambio.

Corrí hacia mi casa donde descubrí que todo estaba destruido, Daten estaba parado mirando hacia la casa y dándome la espalda, su cuerpo estaba con manchas de sangre por todos lados y bajo él estaba el cuerpo de Mikuru.

Salari: Daten! Qué hiciste!?

Daten: Lo siento, Señora. No pude controlar mis instintos—

Salari: QUÉ HICISTE!?

Daten: Yo…desaparecí a todos…me lo ordenó mi creador y…no pude detenerme

Salari: LE DIJE QUE NO SE ENTROMETIERA! Que no se entrometiera…

Mikuru: S-Señora…lo siento…no puedo seguir protegiéndola…él me dijo que la dejaría en paz cuando termine todo y acepte su derrota…

Salari: él? Vino hasta Tokio?

Mikuru: Señora…Por lo menos puedo decirle su nombre…

Salari: Te lo dijo?

Mikuru: su nombre…es…Oyrime…

Salari: Oyrime? Espera, Mikuru tu no puedes desaparecer, no puedes volver a tu alma! Se lo prometí a tu hermano!

Mikuru: Solo podré volver cuando…Oyrime desaparezca…hasta entonces…Señora…

Salari: M-Mikuru…No…no debo romper una promesa…no te vallas…

Daten: Señora…

Esto recién había empezado.

Salari: Daten! Dile a Oyrime que no pararé hasta que lo encuentre.

Daten: No se preocupe, Ya lo hice…yo tampoco lo perdonaré, ya que me controló para hacerle daño a usted.

Otra vez! Rikara cambió su muerte...

Salari: Daten! Cambió el futuro de Rikara! No que solo era conmigo?

Daten: Oyrime mintió, como lo hizo conmigo hace tiempo

Salari: No puede ser…

Fui a la casa de Rikara pero no estaba dentro, ella ya había vuelto antes que yo después de la escuela, no era posible que no estuviera

SALARI!!!!!

Sentí el grito de Rikara desde el final de la cuadra

Corrí hacia ese lugar y… encontré a Rikara pero era demasiado tarde. Rikara tenía una herida en su abdomen y estaba tirada en el piso, dejando que viera la sangre salir de ella.

Salari: R-Rikara!

Rikara: …Salari…perdón…Valdevire Salari

Salari: No, puedes llamarme Salari… Rikara que pasó? Por qué no estabas en tu casa?

Rikara: Alguien…llamó a la puerta y corrió hacia este lugar, lo último que recuerdo era que… tenía anteojos…

Salari: No, Rikara no puedes irte ahora, yo no te creé así, tu…debías de morir en muchos años más, donde al final serías uno de mis Shinogumis mas preciados…yo nunca te mataría ahora…

Rikara: Lo sé…yo sé que no creaste así mi muerte…espero que consigas desaparecer a ese creador de humanos copias…de cuerpos sin sentido…Gracias…gracias por permitirme…conocerte…y…ser tu amiga…

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Rikara diría, nunca quise que su muerte fuera tan trágica, su muerte sería como la muerte de una anciana normal…

Salari: Descansa en paz, Rikara Hiroshi. Te prometo, que detendré a Oyrime


	4. Los Amigos, Nostalgia & NuevaVida

"La vida de una persona no puede ser cambiada de un momento a otro, pero sin duda desafiaste mi intelecto y me arrebataste una vida de mi mantenedor de almas. Pronto descubriré el verdadero destino que escondes detrás de aquellas atrocidades…"

Capitulo 4: Los amigos, nostalgia y nueva vida.

No podía seguir en este estado, mirando cada vez más asombrada el cuerpo frío de Rikara en mis brazos. Seguir en esta cuidad es inútil, ya que Oyrime puede atacar a otro ser más en cualquier parte del mundo. Tengo que salir a buscar a Tomoya y saber que hace su creador en este mundo y porque hace todo esto.

Daten: Todo listo, Señora.

Salari: Daten, no quiero que te metas en más problemas por mi culpa, quiero que te quedes reparando mi casa para que cuando vuelva podamos volver a vivir con todos los demás, y además…con una nueva Shinogumi…su nombre será Shingoku de Valdevire no Rikara.

Daten: De acuerdo, Señora. Cuídese.

Recogí mi maletín y comencé con mi viaje para poder vengar la muerte de Rikara y los destrozos que hizo Daten por culpa de Oyrime.

Recorrí todo Tokio buscando algún rastro de Tomoya pero no encontré ninguno, luego salí de la cuidad y llegué a la cuidad de Saitama, era una de las 5 primeras ciudades con más habitantes, no lo podría encontrar en un solo día. Como Tomoya se trasladaría como estudiante para poder ir de cuidad en cuidad realicé lo mismo, cada semana estudiaría en distintos institutos para buscarlo y al terminar seguiría con la cuidad de Chiba.

Instituto de mecánica Nº1 de Saitama

Profesora: Hoy tenemos una estudiante de intercambio, Adelante

La profesora me hizo pasar al salón donde todos tenían caras de asombrados, sobre todo los hombres, las mujeres más bien tenían cara de enojo. Pensé que tendría que hacer Contacto de Shinigami otra vez tal cual como pasó con Mika.

Profesora: Bueno, Como dice escrito su nombre es Salari Hitori, fue trasladada desde Tokio por sus padres, aunque…sus padres no vinieron a la entrevista, que sucedió?

Salari: Papá está trabajando fuera de la cuidad y Mamá debe cuidar a niños en casa.

Profesora: Ahh…bueno, puede presentarse

Salari: Soy Salari Hitori, tengo 14 años, mi especialidad son todas las materias y deportes, no tengo destinado aún de quedarme mucho tiempo aquí así que seré breve y la próxima semana me iré.

Profesora: Tan temprano? No nos dijeron nada de que estaría solo una semana—

Salari: Lo dije ahora

Profesora: ah…bueno, pase a su asiento

Al sentarme me dí cuenta de que todos quedaron mirándome con cara de angustia ya que no compartirían mucho conmigo, pero no puedo dejar de buscar a Tomoya. Mi compañero de asiento comenzó el primero en hablarme, su nombre era Ryota Ikumi

Ryota: Hola, Soy Ryota Ikumi yo también vengo de Tokio, por qué te trasladaron?

Salari: No tengo permitido revelar eso

Ryota: ahh… bueno… entonces seguiré trabajando

Salari: De acuerdo

Ryota no era mala persona, pero tampoco era buena, tenía una vida normal y no quería que otro ser querido se involucrase con mi situación, moriría a los 47 años por un infarto. Lo trasladaron ya que su padre falleció y su madre vivía acá.

A la hora de Deporte me tocó con otro curso, quedaron asombrados cuando realicé una perfecta voltereta vertical, luego una de las niñas de ese grado decidió hablarme, fue la segunda en el día, su nombre era Kotone Mayuki

Kotone: Hola, tú eres Salari Hitori verdad?

Salari: Si

Kotone: Yo soy Kotone Mayuki, bueno…me preguntaba si…nos enseñarías a hacer esa voltereta?

Me sorprendió que me pidieran eso a mi, acepte generosamente y me alegré, ya que no todas tenían un futuro horrible, si no que tendrían vidas felices

Kotone: Genial! Está resultando, Muchas gracias…Salari

Al escuchar que alguien otra vez decía mi nombre como decía Rikara me hizo enojar.

Salari: Por qué me llamas por mi nombre?

Kotone: Bueno...porque…no somos amigas?

"Amigas"

Salari: Amigas?

Kotone: No podemos?

Salari: Cállate! Nadie será mi amiga!

Salí corriendo del gimnasio y llegué al baño de niñas donde mojé mi cara.

Salari: _Qué estoy haciendo? No puedo dejarme llevar por los sentimientos de los demás, no puedo dejar que se involucren conmigo si siguen así terminarán…terminarán…_

Fuera ya recorrí toda la escuela sintiendo si no puedo saber la vida de alguien, si lo encuentro ese alguien será Tomoya.

Sin embargo, en la primera parte de la escuela no encontré ningún rastro

Kotone: Hitori!

Kotone y Ryota venían caminando felices hacia mí, estaban pensando en darme un regalo de bienvenida

Salari: Que quieren?

Ryota: Queríamos… bueno…

Kotone: Ryota y yo queríamos darte un regalo de bienvenida a la escuela

Salari: Gracias

Kotone: A que no adivinas que es?

Sin duda era un reloj de gato

Salari: Un reloj de gato?

Kotone: Casi aciertas!

Me equivoqué? No puede ser, eso es lo que están pensando!

Ryota: Bueno…Kotone había comprado antes un reloj de gato luego lo cambió por esto

Miré dentro de la caja envuelta en papel de regalo y era un collar, un collar de estrella

Salari: Una estrella…

Kotone: Es que cuando estaba comprando el reloj un niño con anteojos se me acercó y me propuso regalarte este collar y me pareció perfecto, te gustan las estrellas?

Una estrella…ese niño…debió ser Tomoya, ya que no puedo saber quién más entró a la tienda con esa intensión

Salari: No puedo…

Ryota: Qué pasa? No te gustan las estrellas?

Salari: No puedo aceptarlo

Kotone: Por qué? También es una invitación

Salari: Invitación?

Kotone: A que seas nuestra amiga—

Salari: Ya basta! Escuchen bien! No quiero ser su amiga! No se metan conmigo, o si no…o si no…

Ryota: Por qué? Por qué no nos aceptas?

Salari: Ya estoy harta! Me iré mañana ya que no encontré lo que buscaba en este instituto

Kotone: Solo queríamos conocerte y…

Ryota: …ser más amigos

Salari: Amigos, amigos, amigos, es que no pueden dejar de decir esa palabra? Nadie puede volverse mi amigo entendieron? No seré amiga de nadie ni nadie será mi amigo—

Paff!

Recibí la cachetada de parte de Kotone, nadie me había pegado en mi vida, durante tanto tiempo nunca había recibido un golpe.

Kotone: Crees que con no tener amigos vas a encontrar lo que estás buscando? Necesitas de amigos para ser feliz, para sentir alegría en tu corazón.

Salari: Alegría…

*Flash Black*

Rikara: Qué haces?

Salari: Nada…

Rikara: Estás mirando a Ishido-san

Salari: Ehhh?? No, no es cierto yo solo…solo estaba—

Rikara: Mirándolo, ya lo sé

* * *

Salari: Rikara~~

Rikara: Salari, Tienes el pelo desordenado, espera yo te lo arreglo

Salari: Rikara, Rikara, Llegaremos tarde, Hoeee… Vamos, vamos

* * *

Salari: Seremos las mejores amigas de acuerdo? Un día de Abril

Rikara: …Si!

* * *

Rikara: Suugoooiii! *0*

Salari: ._.U T-Tan impresionante es?

Rikara: Salari, No te has dado cuenta? Vives en una Mansión! Cómo no es impresionante?

Salari: No vives en una también?

Rikara: Estás loca? Solo los multi-millonarios viven en Mansiones!

Salari: Hehehe

* * *

Salari: Rikara…puedes quedarte esta noche?

Rikara: como una… pijamada?

Salari: Claro

Rikara: De acuerdo!

Salari: Hehehe

*Fin Flash Black*

Salari: Gracias Kotone…Me di cuenta de que amistad no es solo una palabra…a pesar de eso es alegría…tenía angustia por pensar que ustedes acabarían igual que Rikara

Kotone: Como Rikara?

Salari: Era mi mejor amiga…falleció por un accidente…

Ryota: Lo siento…

Salari: Kotone, Ryota, seremos amigos?

Kotone/Ryota: Claro!

Salari: Bueno, entonces…les contaré…

Luego de que les conté la verdad a Kotone y Ryota quedaron mirándome con cara de ausentes

Kotone: Así que…ese tal Tomoya es la persona que buscas?

Salari: Así es… Tomoya es la última creación de Oyrime y tengo que saber porque los crea

Ryota: Si quieres…te ayudaremos

Salari: Qué?

Kotone: Aunque no lo sepas Ryota y yo somos hijos de familias con dinero, y podríamos ayudarte en buscar información en donde ha estado

En realidad ya lo sabía, sabía todo lo planeado por ellos, todo…lo que pasaría

Ryota: Y bueno…conoces el futuro de todos los humanos en esta escuela?

Salari: Quieres saber el de alguien en especial?

Ryota: Bueno… ¬///¬

Salari: La persona de la que quieres saber es Ayaka Gouta no?

Ryota: A-Ayaka? O///O bueno…si

Salari: Ya sabía, pero no puedo decirlo, ya que puede cambiar al decírtelo y no te creé por ese motivo

Kotone: Je jeje bueno, estás viajando sola? Te gustaría que nosotros fuéramos contigo?

Salari: No puedo obligarlos a dejar sus estudios, así que les pido que se mantengan en contacto conmigo, tomen

Les entregué uno de mis aros comunicadores a cada uno, para que cuando tenga que contactar a alguien que me ayude con información ellos lo harían.

Kotone: Esto…entonces te irás?

Salari: Repito que me quedaré por una semana, ya lo dije anteriormente y no puedo mentir

Ryota: Entonces empezaremos con el estudio desde ahora!

Kotone: Si!

Salari: Ryota…Kotone…Muchas gracias a los dos

Al otro día comencé a sentirme mejor me levanté de mi cama muy a gusto, ya que no podía llevar mi casa antigua tuve que instalarme en un hostal, al lavarme mi cara me miré un poco el rostro y escuché una voz.

¿?: Salari…ayúdame…ayúdame…

Salari: Quién está ahí?

¿?: Ayúdame…por favor…

Salari: AH!

Miré otra vez al espejo y pensé que era solo mi imaginación, cuando llegué al instituto descubrí que mi escritorio estaba rallado con varios insultos hacia mi

Salari: Muérete…Vete a casa…No vuelvas…eres inútil

Ryota: Salari…

Kotone llegó corriendo al salón y me tomó por los hombros

Kotone: Salari, Estás bien? Quién te hizo esto?

Salari: No te preocupes—

Kotone: QUIÉN LE HIZO ESTO A SALARI!?

Todos la quedaron mirando

Kotone: No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo entendieron? No se metan con ella!

Salari: A pasar…lo mismo?

Kotone: No te preocupes, Ryota y yo te protegeremos por el resto de la semana de acuerdo?

Salari: No hace falta, Kotone cuéntame lo que sucedió en esta escuela, puedes?

Lo único que no puedo saber es lo que pasó anteriormente en la vida de los demás

Kotone: Ven, vallamos al patio

Salari: Bien

Al llegar al patio comenzó a contarme la historia

Kotone: Bien…como comienzo…Hace 3 años Ryota y yo éramos del mismo salón, a mitad de año al igual que tú llegó una compañera nueva llamada Yuna Higashi, era linda, todos los chicos querían salir con ella, eso hacía que todas las mujeres se sintieran celosas de ella, y bueno…comenzaron a lastimarla con sus trucos.

Primero insultándola a espaladas suyas, luego siguieron con los insultos rallados en su mesa, también en sus cuadernos y libros, estaba realmente afectada y yo no podía hacer nada, era buena en deportes y siempre ayudaba a los demás a hacer lo que no podían perfeccionar, hasta que un día…

*Flash Back*

Kotone: Miren, miren encontré mi anillo!

¿?: Genial! Y donde estaba?

Kotone: En mi bolsillo je jeje

¿?: Kotone Mira!

Yuna estaba en la azotea mirando hacia abajo y luego… cayó del edificio

*Fin Flash Back*

Kotone: Dijeron que se había suicidado pero…yo no lo creo…tenía golpes en su cara y había marcas de sangre en el piso de la azotea como si alguien la hubiera golpeado ahí

Salari: Bien…haré lo mismo que ella para saber quienes fueron las culpables

Ryota: Pero…No te empujarán de la azotea?

Salari: Recuerden que yo nunca puedo morir, soy un Dios

Kotone: De acuerdo…cuídate eso si

Salari: Luego de esto estarían dispuestos a olvidar a aquellas personas?

Ryota: Que quieres decir?

Salari: Estarían dispuestos a poder olvidar a las personas que realizaron ese acto?

Kotone: Qué harás?

Salari: Volveré a hacer esto…Tengan

Le entregué a cada uno un libro, los mismos que le entregué a Rikara

Salari: Busquen Contacto de Shinigami

Kotone: Etto…desaparecerás?

Salari: Todo en ellos será olvidado

Ryota: Si es por vengar la muerte de Yuna, cuenta conmigo

Kotone: Yo también

Salari: De acuerdo, desde ahora tendré…una nueva vida

Siguiente día, esperaría para ver mis cuadernos rallados y mis libros, tal como pensaba comenzaron sus insultos

Salari: Idiota…infeliz vete del instituto…no te queremos…

Kotone: Salari…

Salari: De acuerdo, mira esto. Líneas de sobresalto

Líneas de Sobresalto: al invocar este hechizo todas las líneas que no sirven, salen del papel y desaparecen

Salari: Listo, ahora esperemos que hagan lo mismo, mañana pasará lo mismo que con Yuna lo distinto ahora es…que yo no moriré. Así que dile al resto de tu grado que observen a las 16:00 hrs. Detrás del colegio hacia la azotea.

Kotone: De acuerdo

Ryota: Salari…bueno…si te pasara algo—

Salari: Ryota no te enamores de mí, tu futuro sería desastroso

Ryota: Cómo sabes...

Salari: Sé el futuro de cada persona, sé que te gusto y que intentarías venir conmigo, te digo, que tu futuro sería mejor con Kotone

Ryota: K-Kotone?

Salari: Bueno, volveremos a vernos mañana

Al otro día comenzó todo…eran las 15:30 cuando llegué a la azotea, esperaba que las personas que me insultaban llegaran en cualquier momento

¿?: Hoeee… qué tenemos aquí?

¿?: Estás sola Hitori?

Salari: Con que eran ustedes, Ayaka y Mito

Ayaka: Jo…que atrevida en decir nuestros nombres no crees?

Mito: Si…cómo te atreves

Salari: _Contacto de Shinigami_

Ayaka: Bueno…queríamos arreglar cuentas contigo

Salari: Conmigo?

Comenzaron a golpearme, tan fuerte que boté un poco de sangre

Mito: Ayaka…ya termina de una vez no querremos que ocurra lo mismo que con Yuna o no?

Ayaka: No importa, total quiero que desaparezca de nuestras vidas

Me empujó hacia la reja, la misma donde estaba Yuna antes, había rastros de que alguien apretó fuertemente los fierros, luego otra vez apareció esa voz

¿?: Salari…ayúdame

Salari: Con que al final eras tú…Yuna

Yuna: Si…quería que me ayudaras a que todos supieran que yo no me había suicidado…que Ayaka y Mito me empujaron desde la azotea

Salari: Cómo dejaste marcas en la reja?

Yuna: Los últimos intentos de querer enfrentarme a ellas…

Salari: De acuerdo Yuna, yo te ayudaré a que todos descubran la verdad, pero para eso debo rehacer tu muerte

Yuna: Gracias…por fin podré descanzar…

Salari: De nada…

Abrí los ojos y Ayaka seguía golpeándome

Salari: basta…ya basta…

Mito: Quieres terminar?

Ayaka: Bien, terminaremos con esto

Me empujaron, tal cual como lo hicieron con Yuna. Caí hacia el suelo y miré a todos los alumnos del grado de Kotone mirando esta escena asustados.

Salari: Celda terminada

Celda terminada: Protección de caídas provocadas por humanos, encierra un montón de viento que aligera la caída.

Salari: Ahora si estoy contenta, todos verán a las personas que salgan de aquella puerta

Como lo planeé, Ayaka y Mito aparecieron detrás de la puerta y quedaron asombradas al verme sana y salva

Ayaka: Q-Qué? Cómo te salvaste con esa caída?

Kotone: Así que ustedes empujaron a Salari de la azotea?

Mito: Q-Qué? N-No…nosotras no fuimos

Ryota: Ayaka…también empujaron a Yuna?

Ayaka: Tch!... está bien nosotras las empujamos pero que tiene? Yuna ya está muerta y lo mismo haremos con Salari—

Mito: No!...ya basta Ayaka…hicimos algo horrible…asesinamos a una compañera y eso nunca nadie puede cambiarlo…solo por llamar mas la atención? Ya no quiero…ya no quiero hacer sufrir más a gente que no tiene nada que ver con nosotras…

Salari: Mito…la que más intentaba parar las agresiones de Ayaka eras tú cierto?

Mito: No quería que terminaras como Yuna, pero no me escuchaba…

Ayaka: Mito, eres una traidora!

Salari: Toma

Otra vez le entregué el guante que usé con Mika, Ayaka miró su futuro en él y cayó inconsciente

Salari: Listo, Yuna. Terminé con tu sufrimiento…Descansa…

Próximo Capítulo: Chiba, cuidad de la tristeza


	5. Chiba, Ciudad de la Tristeza

"La felicidad es un sentimiento aceptable, que se puede revelar con amigos, esos amigos te necesitan y a la vez tu también a ellos. La nueva vida es algo que cambias solamente, vuelves a ser la de siempre y quieres que todos sean alegres, al encontrarte confesaré lo que en realidad siento por ti…y que al final me harás desaparecerte…"

Capitulo 5: Chiba, cuidad de la tristeza

Kotone: Ya debes irte?

Salari: Si…recuerden, si tengo problemas con información los llamaré por los aros

Ryota: De acuerdo

Salari: Cuídense, hasta pronto

Ryota/Kotone: Adiós, que te valla bien!

Luego de la despedida seguí con mi búsqueda, la siguiente cuidad era Chiba, tendría que otra vez integrarme a un instituto nuevo

Pasé por cada instituto, llamé a Kotone y Ryota para saber si había estado por Saitama pero no había ningún rastro.

Llegué a Chiba sin problemas y me integré a la primera escuela

Instituto de Artes Nº1 de Chiba

Profesor: Hoy tenemos una estudiante de intercambio desde Saitama, Adelante

Al entrar al salón nadie me miraba, a nadie le interesaba que hubiera una estudiante nueva en el curso, eso me impresionó

Profesor: Bueno…perdón por esta bienvenida pero así son estos estudiantes…no les interesa nada

Salari: No se preocupe, yo los haré interesarles, hehehe

Profesor: Qué?

Salari: HI! HI! Soy Salari Hitori! Vengo de Saitama y espero seamos amigos!

Todos quedaron en silencio y voltearon a verme

Salari: Bien! Dónde me siento?

Profesor: Bueno…al lado de Miroko

Salari: Quién es Miroko?

Profesor: Yuki Miroko

Yuki: Presente

Salari: Mucho gusto! Soy Salari Hitori, cómo estás?

Yuki: bien

Salari: Etto…qué haces?

Yuki: Nada

Salari: Hoeee…que aburrido, ven hagamos algo

Tomé del brazo a Yuki y la invité a jugar un juego de mesa

Salari: Ves? Así se juega y…

Yuki se quedaba mirando quieta el juego, no decía nada solo observaba

Salari: Jo…Yuki sonríe, son-ríe

Le hice una cara rara para tratar de hacerla reír y lo logré

Yuki: jajaja

Todos voltearon a ver a Yuki riendo y luego me miraron a mi con enojo

Salari: Bien hecho! Los estudiantes de aquí tienen problemas para sonreír?

Yuki: Jajaja creo que si

Salari: Ves? Es bueno sonreír ya que revela tus emociones a tu alrededor no crees?

Yuki: Gracias, Salari

Salari: De nada

¿?: Oye tú!

Salari: Quién eres?

Hayato: Soy Hayato Minto, cómo haces eso? Cómo puedes hacer sonreír a una persona de un momento a otro?

Salari: Es muy fácil! Mira tienes que poner tu mejilla así…bueno algo así

Puse una cara graciosa para que Hayato también pudiera sonreír

Hayato: jajaja con que esto es sonreír…es gracioso

Salari: Es que nadie ha sonreído acá nunca?

Yuki: Es que hace 1 año nos han enseñado que en la vida solo hay que aprender

Salari: Es que acaso están locos? Bueno no importa yo haré reír a todos acá

Hayato: Estás segura de lograrlo? Nadie sabe como hacerlo

Salari: Tú tampoco sabías y sonreíste igual no? Bien! Ustedes se convertirán en mis nuevos amigos, no pueden contarle lo siguiente a nadie, me oyeron?

Hayato/Yuki: De acuerdo

Les conté todo, todo lo que había pasado pero ahora agregué lo sucedido en Saitama

Yuki: Tú eres Dios?

Salari: Bueno…se puede decir de ese manera hehehe

Hayato: Increíble…

Yuki: No le diremos a nadie

Salari: Eso ya lo sé, ya que son los únicos que uno les puede dar confianza

Hayato: Tienes amigos también en Saitama cierto?

Salari: Si, Kotone y Ryota

Hayato: Y les diste todo tipo de artefactos?

Salari: Si, y a ustedes también, Tengan

Les dí lo mismo que a Kotone y Ryota, Aros para mantenerse en contacto y un libro para cada uno

Yuki: Trataremos de ayudar a la cuidad a sonreír o no?

Salari: Claro, pero cuéntenme una cosa…por qué la cuidad es triste?

Hayato: Yo le cuento, el alcalde de la cuidad tenía una hija, su hija era Yuna Higashi

Salari: Así que era la hija del alcalde…

Hayato: Si…Yuna estudiaba en el Instituto de mecánica Nº1 de Saitama y cuando se suicidó desde la azotea de la escuela su padre obligó que cada habitante de la cuidad permaneciera triste tras su muerte

Salari: Si…pero lo que no sabe que su muerte fue producida por sus estudiantes de su misma clase, ellas la empujaron…pero gracias a mi supieron la verdad

Yuki: Entonces puedes decirle al alcalde la verdad?

Salari: Si, pero necesito ayuda de amigos…hehehe

Ring! Ring!

Kotone: Hola?

Salari: Kotone, Ryota, necesito que me consigan una audiencia con el alcalde de Chiba

Ryota: Salari? Qué bien, si funcionan los aros

Salari: Pueden conseguirla?

Kotone: Por supuesto! A que hora quieres?

Salari: A las 17:00 hrs. En el Instituto de Artes Nº1 de Chiba

Kotone: De acuerdo, puede ser a las 17:30 hrs.? El alcalde tiene una junta con alguien más

Salari: Bien, muchas gracias Kotone, Sigue buscando en las ciudades de Chiba algo sobre Tomoya

Kotone: Claro, Salari, Adiós

Salari: Adiós.

Yuki: Puedes comunicarte estando tan lejos?

Salari: Como un teléfono celular no?

Yuki: Si…pero sin marcar números

Salari: Con decir solo su nombre la persona recibe la llamada

Hayato: Bueno…Salari tienes dónde vivir?

Salari: Donde vivir? Estaba pensando en quedarme en un Hostal de arriendo por 1 semana por qué?

Hayato: Estaba pensando en que vinieras a vivir conmigo, bueno si no te importa

Salari: Gracias, Debemos ahora ir al encuentro con el alcalde

Yuki: Cómo lo convencerás?

Salari: Buscaré a una amiga…

Eran las 17:25 hrs. Y el auto del alcalde se veía desde lejos llegar

Salari: Bien, Ahora solo necesito el cuerpo de Yuna, Shinogumi Portemporal

Shinogumi Portemporal: Son las palabras para hacer volver temporalmente a un muerto, estará hasta cuando el amo pronuncie "Final Extracción" Para que pueda volver al paraíso

El alcalde bajó del auto y se dirigió a mí

Salari: Soy Salari Hitori, mucho gusto

Sho: Soy Sho Higashi, y no es muy a gusto que esté yo aquí, se supone que tenía que verme con el vicepresidente de Saitama

Salari: La hija arregló todo para que usted y yo nos juntáramos aquí

Sho: Que pérdida de tiempo, entonces regresaré a casa

Salari: Quédese, Higashi-sempai

Sho: Por qué debería?

Salari: Bueno, primero que nada quisiera preguntarle…por qué todos en su cuidad están tristes?

Sho: Qué tiene? Nadie debería ser feliz después de…de que muriera Yuna…

Salari: Quiere volver a verla verdad?

Sho: No entiendo porque…por qué se suicidó?

Salari: Estuve la semana anterior estudiando en la escuela de su hija, señor

Sho: En Saitama?

Salari: Si, yo pasé por todo lo que la hicieron pasar, sufrimiento, tristeza...odio

Sho: La hicieron pasar? Quiénes?

Salari: Todavía no le han avisado? Su hija no se suicidó, fue empujada por sus propias compañeras de clase

Sho: No puede ser…esas malcriadas

El alcalde comenzó a derramar lágrimas desde sus ojos. Me acerqué a él y le toqué un hombro, levantó su cabeza para verme

Sho: Yuna siempre era feliz con todo lo que le pasaba, nunca nos decía sus penas…yo…también pensaba que no era cierto lo de su muerte…

Salari: Por eso hizo que todos en Chiba sean tristes?

Sho: Si yo no lo era, ellos tampoco

Salari: Señor…su hija lo único que quería era ser feliz, por eso siempre tenía una sonrisa

Sho: Cómo…?

Salari: Lo digo porque la conozco muy bien

Sho: La conoces…?

Salari: Haré una excepción por hoy…Yuna

Atrás mío apareció Yuna caminando hacia nosotros

Sho: Yuna…

Yuna: Papá…

Sho: Yuna!

Yuna: Papá!

Ambos lloraron al verse, Me separé del alcalde y dejé que se abrazaran

Sho: Yuna…estás a salvo

Yuna: Solo vine para despedirme…papá

Sho: Despedirte?

Yuna: Un muerto no puede volver a la vida…

Sho: Pero estás aquí—

Salari: Solo porque quería despedirse de usted antes de descansar…me estuvo despertando toda la semana

Yuna: Lo siento, Salari. Tenía que ver por última vez a Papá

Sho: Yuna…

Yuna: De acuerdo, Papá? Haz que todos revelen sus emociones como yo lo hacía

Sho: Claro, todo por ti, Yuna…

Salari: Debes irte

Yuna: Si, Nos veremos entonces, Papá

Sho: Si

Yuna se separó de su padre y retrocedió hasta donde estaba yo

Yuna: Adiós, Papá

Sho: Adiós…Yuna

Salari: _Final Extracción_

Yuna desapareció dejando al alcalde llorando de felicidad…

Al otro día llegué al Instituto y fue donde ví el gran cambio que pasó el día anterior

Yuki: Salari! Lo lograste! Todos están riendo

¿?: Y entonces caí y me dí cuenta que me había tropezado con un libro

¿?: Jajaja Que tonto

¿?: Jajaja

Hayato: Increíble…Ahora todos cambiaron…

Salari: Mi trabajo está hecho, ahora volveré a buscar a Tomoya

Yuki: Muchas gracias por todo Salari

Salari: Bien, bien. No hagan que me arrepienta

Hayato: Ups!

Salari: Tengo que pedirles un favor, al igual que Kotone y Ryota quiero que investiguen cada Instituto de Chiba para saber si hay alguien llamado Tomoya Ishido

Yuki: Claro!

Hayato: Nos encargaremos de todo, ahora vas a Ibaraki?

Salari: Si, entonces…nos veremos

Yuki: Claro, Adiós

Hayato: Adiós

Salari: Adiós, Hayato, Yuki

Dejé antes de lo esperado esa cuidad, Yuki y Hayato me mantendrían informada de si Tomoya aparecía por Chiba

Al llegar a Ibaraki todo era normal, la primera escuela era el Instituto de Hombres Nº1 de Ibaraki

Profesora: Hoy tenemos un estudiante de intercambio, Adelante

Otro curso y nuevos amigos

Salari: Soy Salari Hitori, vengo desde Chiba y espero seamos buenos amigos

Todos quedaron mirándome, yo no notaba la diferencia de que fuera una mujer entre hombres. Lo que tendría que soportar sería vivir entre ellos toda la semana…

Próximo Capítulo: Instinto enamoradizo


	6. Instinto Enamoradizo

"Los muertos no pueden volver a la vida, sin embargo, si tienes el deseo tan fuerte de verlo puede significar que viene a despedirse de ti, solo por eso haría una excepción…"

Capitulo 6: Instinto enamoradizo

Profesora: Bueno…nunca antes habíamos tenido una mujer que no sea profesora en esta escuela…estás segura de que quieres estudiar aquí?

Salari: Por supuesto! Quiero reunirme con un amigo que puede estar aquí

Profesora: De acuerdo, tu asiento será…al lado de Kinoyomi

Yuta: Por aquí! Por aquí! Yo soy Yuta Kinoyomi!

Salari: Bien, bien.

Todos me miraron sonrojados, nunca pensé que tendría esa reacción con hombres

Los contenidos de las materias eran iguales a todas las materias que he tenido que soportar en mi vida, todo lo sabía muy bien

Yuta: Etto…cómo sabes tanto? Esta materia es de la universidad y aquí somos los únicos en Ibaraki con estas enseñanzas, te lo enseñaron en Chiba?

Salari: No, yo creé estas materias, yo sé todo lo que pasan en este Instituto

Yuta: Los creaste?

Salari: Así que tu serás mi nuevo amigo he? Genial, Te llamas Yuta Kinoyomi o no?

Yuta: Seremos amigos?

Salari: Claro, je jeje te gustaría?

Yuta: S-Si…

Salari: Ahora, vamos

Saqué a Yuta del salón de clases donde nadie se dio cuenta

Salari: Prométeme…que no le contarás a nadie

Yuta: Claro…

Salari: Bien, te lo contaré…

Pensé que se lo contaría a dos personas como anteriormente lo había hecho, pero estaba contándoselo a Yuta, un solo amigo o eso era lo que pensaba…

Yuta: Eres un Shinigami? Me matarás?

Salari: No soy completamente un Shinigami, También soy Dios y solo yo mantengo vivo a todos aquí en esta escuela, y déjame decirte…

Antes de seguir con esto Yuta cambió su futuro, cambió su muerte sin que yo lo hiciera eso era porque Tomoya andaba cerca

Salari: Este presentimiento…Dime, hay alguien llamado Tomoya Ishido en este instituto?

Yuta: Ishido? Claro, está en el otro curso, por qué?

Salari: Es la persona quién busco

Yuta: Yo te llevo, vamos!

Llegué al salón y ahí estaba…sentía el futuro de todos adentro menos el de una persona…es sería Tomoya

Abrí la puerta y todos me miraron sorprendidos, pero nadie era Tomoya y sin embargo sentía que a una persona no le conocía su futuro

Salari: Tomoya! Sé que estás aquí! Sal de tu escondite!

Yuta: Tomoya? Yo pensé que hablabas de Takumi Ishido

Salari: Takumi? Quién es?

Takumi: Yo soy, Quién me busca?

Takumi era ciego, pensaba que la persona que buscaba era Tomoya, todavía seguí sintiendo que alguien aquí era un Shinigami de Oyrime

Salari: S-Soy Salari Hitori…

Takumi: Salari? No es un nombre de Mujer?

Salari: De hecho…soy mujer

Todos se me abalanzaron como leones hambrientos y me preguntaban cosas

¿?: Te gustan los peluches?

¿?: Porqué estas con nosotros?

¿?: Quieres salir conmigo?

Salari: Ya…basta…Basta!

Todos salieron volando, por así decirlo, lejos de mí y mi falda se levantó con el viento

Yuta: S-Salari…

Salari: AHHHHH!!!! Todos son…!

Salí corriendo de ahí y me escondí atrás de una escalera

Salari: Estos humanos…siempre así de pervertidos…

¿?: Con razón seme hicieron conocidas esas pantaletas…

Salari: P-Pantaletas?—

Daten: Hola, señora

Salari: Daten? Cómo llegaste aquí?

Daten: Solo quería decirle que su casa está lista

Salari: Y para eso viniste a Ibaraki? Me desconcentraste! Pensaba que tu eras Tomoya! Y…cambiaste el futuro de Yuta!

Daten: Es que… Se había enamorado de usted..

Salari: Ahh…entonces bien hecho.

Daten: Gracias.

Sonrió y se sentó a mi lado.

Salari: Tú eras la persona que sentía?

Daten: Lo siento, pero era importante

Salari: No podrías haberme llamado por el Aro?

Daten: Soy un Shinogumi de Oyrime, me creó hace muchos años, no sé utilizar esos artefactos

Tenía razón.

Daten: Takumi Ishido de mi mismo grado

Salari: Qué dices?

Daten: Es el hermano de Tomoya Ishido.

Salari: Hermano!? Cómo?—

Daten: Ishido no sabe que su hermano ha muerto y piensa que está con su madre ya que él vive con su padre

Salari: Pero su madre no le ha dicho nada?

Daten: Usted sabe quién es la madre.

Salari: Cuál era su nombre?

Daten: Ishido Nori

Salari: Ya veo…con que ella …

Daten: Ishido Nori era Nº3

Salari: También murió en aquel accidente no?

Daten: Si…

*Flash Back*

¿?: Salari!

Salari: Qué quieres?

¿?: Iremos al cine, vas con nosotras?

Salari: No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer

¿?: De acuerdo

Caminaba por la calle rellena de flores cuando en la esquina sentí que morirían personas importantes, sin pensarlo solo pasé a observar.

BOOM!

¿?: Se encuentran bien!?

¿?: Ahhh!! Hay heridos! Llamen a una ambulancia!

¿?: Despierta hijo! Despierta!

La ambulancia llegó pero no podían hacer nada, ya que aquellas personas morirían en ese instante

¿?: Lo siento, hicimos lo que pudimos, pero no ha resultado

_Ishido Nori, Ishido Tomoya, Día de muerte 19 de Agosto de 1994, hora de muerte 18:30 pm. Y 19:13 pm._

En otro lugar escuché por primera vez, cuando Oyrime creaba a un Shinigami Copia

Oyrime: Dime…estás enojada?

Nori: Eno-jada?

Oyrime: No pudiste salvar a tu hijo?

Nori: Estoy…muerta?

Oyrime: Quieres salvarlo?

Nori: Salvarlo…

Oyrime: De la muerte

Nori: Tomoya…

Oyrime: Para eso debes acceder a mi propuesta, Quieres darme tu alma?

Nori: …Para salvar…a Tomoya?

Oyrime: Para salvarlo

Nori: …De acuerdo

*Fin Flash Back*

Salari: Bien, Busquemos otra vez a Ishido Takumi

Fuimos hacia el salón de Takumi y estaba sentado sin moverse de su asiento

Salari: Ishido?

Takumi: Salari Hitori, no? Sentí tu olor al entrar en el salón

Salari: Esto…

Takumi: Para qué me buscabas?

Salari: Bien…para…saber sobre tu familia

Takumi: Mi familia?

Salari: Vives con tu padre cierto?

Takumi: Si

Salari: Y tu madre?

Takumi: Mi madre…está con mi hermano en Osaka

Salari: Tu padre no te ha contado nada?

Takumi: Sobre qué? Qué debería saber?

Salari: No, no, nada…tu hermano cuantos años tiene?

Takumi: Tomoya? En realidad siento como si fuera de mi edad cuando viene a verme pero sé que es mayor que yo

Salari: Viene a verte?

Takumi: Claro, casi todos las semanas

Salari: Viene con tu madre?

Takumi: No, siempre dice que viene por negocios y que mi madre está descansando en casa

Salari: Ishido…sé que esto es difícil de entender pero…yo vengo de—

Takumi: Vienes de otro mundo

Salari: Cómo?—

Takumi: No tienes el olor de una verdadera chica humana

Salari: Está bien, soy realmente la creadora de este mundo… y sé como muere cada persona

Takumi: Vienes para decirme que Tomoya está muerto?

Salari: Bien…si pero…ha muerto hace 14 años

Takumi: No es cierto! Tomoya ha venido a verme cada semana! No puede estar muerto…

Salari: Tendré que contarte todo…

Tuve que contarle mi vida completamente para que creyera algo de lo que había dicho

Takumi: Si eres la creadora, muéstrame algo que me haga creerte

Salari: Pero…no puedes ver—Ya sé!

Para hacer que me creyera usé mi antídoto de ángel

Antídoto de Ángel: Recupera la salud de algún discapacitado para siempre

Salari: Solo abre la boca

Takumi abrió la boca y le dí un poco de esa poción, luego abrió los ojos

Takumi: Puedo…ver…Puedo ver! Gracias, gracias

Salari: Entonces…me crees ahora?

Takumi: Claro, claro…y…veo que también eres muy linda

Salari: …gracias…

Takumi: Entonces…Tomoya es un zombie?

Salari: No…es un Shinogumi creado por Oyrime…hasta ahora el último que creó

Takumi: Pero dices que mamá era la Nº3 y Tomoya es el último entonces…es el Nº9? Por qué lo creó al final?

Salari: Bueno…escuché su conversación cuando lo creaba…

*Flash Back*

Oyrime: Estás…enojado?

Tomoya: Enojado?

Oyrime: Quieres vengar la desaparición de tu madre?

Tomoya: Mi madre ha muerto?

Oyrime: Tu madre ha estado sirviéndome por un tiempo y otra creadora la ha desaparecido, su nombre es Shingoku de Valdevire Salari Hitori

Tomoya: Salari…

Oyrime: Me darás tu alma?

Tomoya: Podrás devolverme a mi madre?

Oyrime: Claro

Tomoya: Lo haré…

*Fin Flash Back*

Salari: Aunque todo este tiempo que estuve con él no…no veía reacción al querer vengarse de mi

Takumi: Nunca te hizo algo malo?

Salari: Nada…hasta que…desaparecí a su novia

Takumi: A Mika?

Salari: Te contó sobre ella?

Takumi: Si, me dijo que era su prometida

Salari: Entonces eso reveló a su ser interior…fue mi culpa…

Comencé a derramar lágrimas de mis ojos que caían por mis mejillas

Takumi: No, no, no llores, no es tu culpa

Daten: Señora, no llore, hay niños presentes. Es vergonzoso

Salari: Daten, Estás avergonzado?

Daten: Bueno…

Salari: Takumi, Serás otro más de mis amigos ^^

Takumi: Gracias, Salari

Salari: Toma los aros, Muchas gracias, Takumi

Le dí los aros y seguí con mi recorrido por la siguiente cuidad, Tochigi

Próximo Capítulo: La desaparición de alumnos


	7. La Desaparición de los alumnos

"Creen que los milagros no existen, sin embargo, hay deseos de tener lo que quieren de verdad y sucede. La vida simplemente es para disfrutarla aunque tengan defectos físicos, sin duda, saldrán adelante y tal vez encuentren el amor…"

Capitulo 7: La desaparición de los alumnos

Tochigi, una cuidad alegre, colorida y vidas normales.

Instituto de Matemáticas Nº1 de Tochigi

Profesor: Hemos aceptado una estudiante de Intercambio desde Ibaraki para que ingresara a este curso, Adelante Señorita Hitori

Salari: Hi, Hi! Soy Salari Hitori de 13 años, vengo de Ibaraki y espero hacer buenos amigos!

Todos quedaron totalmente serios, nadie sonreía ni hablaba, me hizo acordarme de Chiba, la cuidad de la tristeza.

Empezaron a hablar a escondidas de mí, ya que aunque no supieran pude saber todo lo que decían.

¿?: Cree que este instituto es algo para divertirse

¿?: Ojala que se la lleven igual que pasó con los "otros"

Los otros? Qué estaban diciendo esas niñas? Decidí acercarme a preguntarles

Salari: Hola! Soy Salari Hitori y tú?

Harumi: Soy Harumi Koromi

Salari: Escuché por casualidad la conversación hace un instante, por qué quieren que me lleven?

Harumi: Q-Qué? No, qué estás diciendo? Nosotras no hemos—

Salari: He venido para solucionar los problemas que hay en este instituto, dime Harumi, Quiénes son los "otros"?

Harumi: Bueno…está bien, primero perdona por decir eso es que estaba en un momento inadecuado para decir que fuéramos amigas. Segundo…los "otros" son los alumnos que han estado desapareciendo estos últimos meses

Salari: Han desaparecido?

Harumi: Si, hay alumnos que desaparecen de un día a otro sin dejar rastro, pero envían cartas de ellos desde correos desconocidos anunciando que están en Futishi

Salari: Futishi?

Harumi: Futishi es el nombre de un paraíso según dicen las cartas

Salari: Y quién los ha secuestrado?

Harumi: Nadie sabe si los secuestraron o se han ido por su cuenta, pero todos tienen algo en común

Salari: Qué cosa?

Harumi: Todos habían estado divirtiéndose en la escuela en vez de estudiar

Salari: Así que por eso pedían que me desaparecieran a mi

Harumi: Perdóname, es que todos tenemos miedo de que alguien de nosotros desaparezca otra vez

Salari: Miedo? Sientes miedo de desaparecer?

Harumi: Bueno…es que nadie quiere perder a su familia ni a sus amigos

Salari: Si es para hacer feliz a los demás estarías dispuesta a desaparecer?

Harumi: Pero si ese es el caso…claro…lo haría, pero Cómo sabes que lo hicieron para eso?

Salari: No estoy diciendo que desaparecieron para hacer feliz a los demás, estoy diciendo que si tu quisieras desaparecer lo harías por las personas que quieres?

Harumi: Si…

Salari: Eso quería saber. De ahora en adelante, traeré a todos los desaparecidos devuelta a Tochigi

Harumi: Qué estas diciendo?

Salari: Estoy diciendo, que nos divertiremos hehehe

Harumi: Qué?—

Saqué a Harumi del salón de clases a la hora de recreo y llegamos al segundo jardín del Instituto, otra vez, como en mi antiguo Instituto había árboles de cerezo en aquel sector.

Salari: De acuerdo, tú también serás mi amiga

Como todo amigo que tengo le conté lo que soy y lo que tengo que hacer en la Tierra

Harumi: …

Salari: Entendiste?

Harumi: jajaja que gracioso, no puedo creer que seas quién me creó. Puedes probarlo? Jajaja

Salari: Como quieras, pídeme cualquier cosa

Harumi: Bueno…quiero poder mejorar mis notas

Salari: Está bien, desde ahora tu futuro será el ser exitosa

Cambié el futuro de Harumi para que así me creyera.

Harumi: Y? Ahora que?

Salari: Solo, observa

El profesor llegó en un momento, traía en sus manos un papel que seguramente era la prueba necesaria para que me creyera, el examen de biología.

Profesor: Señorita Koromi, la felicito. Ha sacado un 10 en Biología, es muy extraño pero que bien que haya estudiado

Harumi: E-Ehh??

Profesor: Ah, si. Como siempre también la felicito señorita Hitori, ha sacado un 10 en el examen al igual que su amiga. Que bien por usted en ayudarle en los estudios. Adiós

El profesor volvió a la sala de profesores y quedé hablando con Harumi

Salari: Ahora me crees?

Harumi: De acuerdo, admito que no había estudiado para este examen y que le haya acertado a todas las respuestas? Está bien, te creo. Ahora…cómo rescataremos a los "otros"?

Salari: Ya lo dije, Divirtiéndonos.

Comencé con el plan en la hora de clases, estábamos en clase de Castellano y la profesora nos hizo leer un cuento para toda la clase, le advertí a Harumi de lo que haría en este horario, violaría las reglas.

Salari: (Leyendo) El príncipe montó su…burro y maldijo a la princesa, ella lloró tanto que dejó un mar de lágrimas y murió. El príncipe sonrió por siempre tras la muerte de quién le había mentido. Fin

Todos rieron y la profesora me llamó la atención

Profesora: Señorita Hitori! Cómo se atreve a decir esas barbaridades! Está castigada, valla fuera del salón!

Salari: Por supuesto, anciana

Todos volvieron a reír

Profesora: A detención!

Sonreí y salí victoriosa del salón ya que sabía que Harumi haría lo mismo.

Llegó el momento de Harumi, la profesora estaba furiosa conmigo que no estaría tan enojada con ella.

Harumi: (Leyendo) El ratón se comió su…cangrejo y lo tiró al mar, como siempre el mar era su basurero y seguiría contaminándolo. Fin

Al igual que antes todos rieron

Profesora: Así que se está divirtiendo con su nueva amiga Hitori cierto? Ahora ambas hacen lo mismo, que bien, ambas son castigadas. A detención!

Salió del salón y la estaba esperando en la escalera.

Harumi: Nunca me había divertido tanto en hacer maldades! Pero digo otra vez, siento miedo de desaparecer.

Salari: Conmigo nunca te pasará nada, te lo prometo.

*Flash Back*

Salari: Conmigo nunca te pasará nada, te lo prometo

Rikara: Si…

Salari: Las mejores amigas…

*Fin Flash Back*

Salari: Rikara…

Harumi: Rikara?

Salari: Ella…era mi mejor amiga…

Harumi: Verdad, me habías hablado ya de ella. Qué sucedió?

Salari: Tomoya…cambió su muerte.

Harumi: Y por qué no la volviste a cambiar tú?

Salari: Porque…en mi interior prometí que no cambiaría el futuro de Rikara ya que su vida sería de felicidad y yo no la volvería infeliz…

Harumi: Lo siento…

Salari: Bien…ahora sigamos con el plan, tenemos que ir al estacionamiento

Al llegar al lugar estaba un auto color negro, ese debería ser del director. Tomamos una lata de espuma y el auto cambió de color negro a blanco.

Harumi: En especial…creo que esto no es muy bueno.

Salari: No te preocupes! Yo controlo la vida del Director y no está es su mente castigarnos.

Harumi: Genial, ahora?

Salari: Escribe lo que quieras

Harumi escribió su nombre y el otro era el mío… Harumi & Salari…

Salari: Sabrán que fuimos nosotras…

Harumi: Es por amistad, porque te volviste mi amiga.

Salari: Bien, ahora solo a esperar que vengan…

El día pasó todo normal, el director solo nos advirtió que no volviéramos a hacer lo de su auto aunque admitió que se veía mejor de blanco. Todo lo demás volvió a ser normal.

Al siguiente día había algo raro en el ambiente sentía que ese día era el que nos secuestrarían.

¿?: Ayúdanos…Salari…

¿?: Ayuda…Sácanos de aquí…

Desperté en mi mesa del salón, dentro solo estábamos Harumi y yo, ella también se había quedado dormida pero al querer moverme mi cuerpo no me respondía, era como si ya no estuviera dentro de él.

Harumi: Salari…Salari…Salari!

Desperté en la escalera del pasillo, ¿Todo había sido un sueño?

Harumi: Estás bien?

Salari: Si…

Harumi: Ya estamos en Futishi?

Salari: Qué dices?

Harumi: Observa, esto no es real, puedo atravesar la pared

Harumi decía la verdad, su mano estaba traspasando el muro de cemento del colegio

Salari: Entonces…no fue un sueño? De verdad no podía moverme?

Harumi: Hablas de cuando nos quedamos dormidas en clases? Si, yo tampoco podía moverme, solo escuchaba lo de mi alrededor.

Salari: Con que esto es Futishi, Hoeee… por qué tengo que arreglar los problemas en cada cuidad que voy? Bueno… es mi deber mantener vivos a todos, investiguemos el lugar, Harumi

Harumi: Si!

Todo el Instituto era normal, excepto en que no había nadie más que nosotros y que podíamos atravesar paredes.

Harumi: Podremos salir del Instituto?

Salari: Vamos a ver.

Al llegar a la entrada la reja no decía el nombre que debería tener, sino que decía el nombre del Lugar, Futishi.

Salari: Entremos a Futishi, Las dos.

Harumi: Como no me lo perdería.

Nos tomamos de las manos y abrimos la reja, fuera era incoloro, todo era gris y no existía la naturaleza, habían edificios por todas partes, tan grandes que no dejaban ver el cielo y cada vez que veíamos por todos lados estaban destruidos sus vidrios y las cosas habían sido robadas.

Harumi: Quién hizo todo esto?

Salari: Por qué no se lo preguntas…a ellos?

¿?: Mira, ya llegaron dos más…

¿?: Es cierto, por primera vez en tantos días veo que alguien es tan valiente de desobedecer las reglas…

Salari: Con que ustedes son los "otros"

¿?: Qué importa si lo somos? Ahora, venga, vamos a divertirnos, siempre dejamos un edificio intacto para los que lleguen después

Salari: No vinimos a divertirnos, vinimos a liberarlos—

¿?: Liberarnos!? Estás loca? Estamos bien aquí en Futishi! No hay reglas y nadie nos molesta!

Harumi: Pero no se sienten solos? Y su familia? Sus amigos?

¿?: Nosotros somos familia y también amigos! Qué más podemos pedir?

Abure: Déjenme presentarme, Soy Abure Kimiko, ellos son Keita, Fuki, Rumi y Koroko

Fuki: No están aquí por lo mismo que nosotros? Están aquí por divertirse, verdad?

Salari: Quieren saber la verdad? Pero si ya la saben! Solo con estar aquí saben que yo no soy de este mundo

Keita: Ya decía yo que eras extraña, con razón viniste con una amiga, todos llegamos por nuestra cuenta.

Rumi: Rumi quiere saber quién eres!

Salari: Soy… Shingoku de Valdevire Salari Hitori

Abure: Koroko, es ella?

Koroko: Ella es…La que llamamos la creadora del mundo

Harumi: Saben quién eres?

Salari: Tranquila, solo lo saben porque este mundo ha sido creado por Oyrime.

Keita: Estás hablando del creador de Futishi? Nos gusta como confeccionó este lugar! Es lo mejor para nosotros!

Salari: Me dicen donde duermen?

Fuki: Dormimos en aquel edificio, es un Hotel de 5 estrellas aunque yo lo llamaría desperdicio, solo usamos la cama y la comida nada más.

Salari: De donde mandan las cartas?

Fuki: Qué cartas?

Salari: Las cartas al mundo real.

Abure: Cartas? Para qué? Nos gusta estar aquí, no enviamos nada a nadie!

Salari: Con que eso pasa, ehh…entonces donde está el correo?

Koroko: En la esquina Izquierda primera puerta dorada

Salari: Gracias…tengo que enviar una carta…de broma

Rumi: Rumi también quiere enviar cartas de broma!

Keita: No te preocupes luego iremos ahora vamos a destrozar el auto de mamá!

Rumi: Siii!

Se fueron en la dirección opuesta a la de nosotras.

Harumi: Para qué quieres el correo?

Salari: Cuando estábamos en Togichi recuerdas que comentaste unas cartas que enviaron desde este lugar?

Harumi: Si

Salari: Entonces de donde crees que las enviaron?

Harumi: Tienes razón, vamos!

Al llegar al correo estaba totalmente destruido, fuimos a la carpeta de correos enviados y encontramos largas cartas hechas por los estudiantes desaparecidos. Ellas decían así :

20 de Mayo del año presente.

De Abure Kimiko para Fuu Kimiko y Shun Kimiko

Hermanos, como les ha ido? Estoy totalmente solo en este lugar, cuando llegué no había nada que hacer, nada me hacía feliz. Un día decidí hacer lo que hacía en el Instituto…recuerdan? Rallaba las paredes con tinta y les robaba la comida a las cocineras. Acá todo es magnífico, nadie reclama y puedo comer lo que quiera. Pero todavía quiero volver a mi hogar, quiero estar con ustedes y para eso ten…go…que…dar…mi—

El final de la carta estaba manchada con tinta de lápiz y no se podía leer, al menos una parte de Abure quería volver a Togichi.

25 de Mayo, del año presente.

De Keita Dorito para Tachi Dorito

Mamá…este lugar es muy triste, quiero volver a casa…quiero estar contigo…Espera! Encontré muchas cosas que puedo hacer! Hay comida gratis y todo lo que puedo pedir! Aunque extrañe mi vida anterior aquí encontré un amigo, se llama Abure y tenemos mucho en común! Hay otra persona más aquí ti…e…ne…an…te…o..jos—

Al igual que la anterior tenía una parte manchada con tinta, lo que sabía era que tenía anteojos—

*Flash Back*

Rikara: Alguien…llamó a la puerta y corrió hacia este lugar, lo último que recuerdo era que… tenía anteojos…

*Fin Flash Back*

Salari: Anteojos…la persona que llevó la muerte a Rikara…Tomoya tenía?…

Próximo Capítulo: Sintiendo el dolor y regresando a casa


	8. Sintiendo el dolor y regresando a casa

"Creemos que toda la solución que existe son los golpes, con eso solo dan paso a la desgracia, pero siempre dentro de todos los corazones hay un poco de luz esperando a salir…"

Capitulo 8: Sintiendo el dolor y regresando a casa.

Harumi: Salari no quiero molestarte pero…creo que ellos no quieren que veas esto

Salari: Ellos?

Los 5 niños estaban en la entrada con cara furiosa mirándonos, no creía que era para darnos suerte…

Abure: Cómo te atreves!?

Keita: Esas cartas nadie las puede leer!

Fuki: No te perdonaremos…

Rumi: Rumi no te perdonará!

Koroko: Aunque seas nuestra creadora. No vivirás más en este mundo!

Todos vinieron corriendo hacia mí, me lanzaron hacia la registradora y sentí dolor, yo nunca podía sentir dolor…ese mundo había sido creado por Oyrime y no yo…eso significa que si Oyrime entra en mi mundo…podré derrotarlo…pero más que eso, ahora estaba sintiendo dolor…un dolor insoportable y era porque mi cabeza y brazo derecho estaba sangrando…

Harumi: S-Salari!

Mi brazo estaba sangrando por los vidrios del organizador y mi cabeza por los golpes que me estaban dando los niños con fierros de la reja que habían destrozado antes de la entrada

Salari: No…Abure…

Abure: Cállate! Cállate! Saldrás de este mundo pero no lo harás con vida!

Salari: Por Fuu y Shun…

Abure paró de golpearme pero Keita seguía con el fierro en mi cabeza

Keita: Qué sucede Abure! Sigue pegando! Ella es una traidora!

Salari: Keita…también tu…por tu madre Tachi…

Keita paró también de golpearme y ambos me miraron con lágrimas en los ojos

Keita: Salari…Lo siento…Lo siento…

Abure: Perdón por todo, solo…

Salari: No…se preocupen…ahora debo…volver...Harumi…

Harumi: Si! Keita! Abure! Debemos llevarla al Instituto!

Abure: Y que hay con Fuki, Rumi y Koroko?

Salari: Déjenme…leer…sus cartas…

Keita: Toma, estas son las de ellas…

Koroko: No, no hace falta…ya volvimos a ser nosotras…

Fuki: Queremos volver a casa…

Rumi: Rumi quiere volver a casa! Buaaaaa!!!

Harumi: Vamos! Tenemos que llevar a Salari fuera de este mundo!

Todos ayudaron para llevarme de regreso a Togichi y cuando llegamos a la puerta del Instituto la reja decía el nombre de la cuidad a la que queríamos regresar…

Harumi: Salari!

Caí al suelo…ya no soportaba más ese dolor era como millones de clavos intentando clavarse en mi cuerpo…

Abure: Salari! No te duermas ya queda poco!

Entramos al Instituto pero no sabíamos como regresar nada había cambiado seguía sin personas al igual que antes

Keita: Y donde está la salida!? Tenemos que salir de este mundo!

Koroko: Harumi, recuerdas cómo llegaron a Futishi?

Harumi: Estábamos…en el salón!

Todos corrieron al salón con Abure y Keita cargándome

Al llegar el salón estaba completamente vacío, nadie estaba dentro, solo estaban los bancos de todos los del grado.

Harumi: Ahí! Ese es el banco de Salari!

Mi banco era el último de la esquina izquierda del Salón y el de Harumi era el de al lado.

Me ubicaron en él pero no sucedía nada, cada uno tiene que estar en el suyo.

Rumi: Rumi quiere ir a su salón!

Salari: Si…todos tienen que ir a sus bancos… en cada Salón que les tocó…

Abure: Bien, vamos!

Keita: Si! Harumi cuida de Salari por favor

Harumi: Claro

Todos fueron a sus respectivos salones, sentía como el frío se apoderaba de mi cuerpo y ya no podía respirar…así que eso era sentir la muerte…

Harumi: Salari!

Desperté, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no hubiera sentido eso, como si nunca hubiera estado en Futishi.

Salari: Regresamos?

Harumi: No lo sé, estás bien?

Salari: Si, ya estoy bien. Pero no hay nadie aquí…Dónde están los demás?

¿?: Y se cayó de la escalera de su casa y dijo que se había caído con el jabón de su ducha, jajaja

¿?: Jajaja

Profesor: Oh! Señorita Hitori, Señorita Kimiko, Qué hacen aquí? Deberían estar en el receso, vamos tienen que salir del salón.

Harumi: Profesor?

Salari: Claro, profesor. Debemos ir Harumi

Harumi: S-Si!

Salimos del salón y Harumi se puso frente a mí

Harumi: Salari…pensé que no volveríamos…

Salari: Conmigo nunca te pasará nada…ahora debemos buscar a los demás

Harumi: Si…

Pero antes de comenzar a buscarlo había un grupo de chicos alrededor de 5 niños más, todos los demás estaban gritando y hablándoles.

¿?: Dónde estaban?

¿?: Se encuentran bien?

Harumi se acercó y yo hice lo mismo ellos 5 eran Abure, Keita, Fuki, Rumi y Koroko.

Abure: Salari!

Salari: Eh?

Abure se acercó y me abrazó, todas las chicas de su grado me miraban con enojo cuando él me tocó.

Salari: A-Abure! O////O Qué haces? Suéltame!

Abure: Bien, bien. Es que solo quería agradecerte.

Salari: ¬///¬ De nada—

Keita puso su brazo izquierdo alrededor de mi cuello y se sumaron más chicas al enojo de las anteriores. Abure y Keita supuse que debían de ser los chicos más guapos del Instituto

Salari: Qué?—

Keita: Desde ahora cada vez que quieras algo yo te lo daré con mucho gusto, de acuerdo?

Salari: /// Ya suéltame! Hoeeee!!!

Trataba de salir de las garras de Keita pero cada vez que quería salir Abure me abrazaba y me hacía sonrojar más.

Rumi: Hoeee…yo quiero ser abrazada por Abure! .

Fuki: Ya basta, basta, Keita, Abure ya déjenla respirar.

Me soltaron y caí de rodillas al suelo tratando de respirar otra vez.

Harumi: Estás bien Salari?

Salari: Uff…si…gracias, Harumi

Abure: Nooo! Yo quería estar abrazada con Salari! Koroko suéltameeee!!!

Koroko: Salari, yo me llevo a Abure, soy su compañera recuerdas?

Abure: Noooo!! Salari!!

Salari: hehehe…

Keita: Eso dice que yo solo estaré con ella—

Paff!

Fuki: Yo me llevo a Keita, no te preocupes.

Salari: G-Gracias…

Rumi: Rumi irá a jugar en los juegos! Adiós, Salari-oneechan!

Salari: Hehehe…Harumi creo que ya todo está bien…

Harumi: Si…

Al otro día Harumi volvía a ser estudiosa, todos estaban de vuelta en su salón y con sus familias. Era hora de seguir mi camino…

Harumi: Ya te vas?

Salari: Si…espero que sigamos siendo amigas…

Harumi: Cómo no! Siempre!

Abure: Nooo!! Salari! No tienes que irte!

Keita: Yo iré contigo—

Paff!

Fuki: No te preocupes, ya está bien.

Rumi: Rumi quiere ir contigo! .

Salari: Tomen, Estos Aros son para todos, con ellos nos comunicaremos.

Abure: Salari

Volteé hacia donde estaba Abure y sentí una presión en mis labios…

Harumi: Ohh!!

Koroko: Aburee…

Keita: Abure, córrete!

Keita sacó los labios de Abure de los míos y sentí otra vez esa presión ahora de los labios de Keita.

Fuki: Keita!

Paff!

Keita estaba inconsciente

Salari: M-Me besaron!? O///O!!!!

Abure: hehehe

Keita solo desvió la miraba sonrojado – Hmp..

Salari: C-Cómo se les o-ocurre! – Dije avergonzada pues me habían tomado por sorpresa

Rumi: Rumi también quiere que la besen! – Se puso frente a ambos chicos y los golpeó suavemente en la frente

Tomé mi mochila y caminé, casi, trotando con las mejillas de un color rojizo. Volteé y les grité firmemente

Salari: Se las verán cuando los vea otra vez! – Sonreí y miré hacia Harumi, era muy parecida a Rikara en su forma de ser… Me devolvió la sonrisa y saludó gritando.

Harumi: Seremos amigos por siempre, verdad!?

Todos me observaron sonrientes esperando mi respuesta.

Salari: Por siempre!

Próximo Capítulo: Dudas, Combate, Invitación


	9. Dudas, Combate, Invitación

"Los amigos son algo importante, ya lo sabía. Pero tu enemigos que son? Hablo de los rivales que compiten solo por diversión."

Capitulo 9: Dudas, Combate, Invitación.

Un tren, algo cómodamente obvio para viajar.

Llegando a Fukushima se observaban los paisajes verdes de las montañas bajas.

En la estación había personas con diversos destinos, algunos crueles y otros tristes, al igual alegres. Una persona se me acercó.

¿?: Hola, bonita. ¿Qué tal si vamos a pasear por ahí?

Era un hombre vago, borracho y sin ninguna mejora para su futuro. Me limité a mirarlo y no lo escuché, gire sobre mis talones disponiéndome a caminar cuando me sostuvo fuerte de un brazo.

¿?: ¿Quién ha dicho que te fueras? Ahora verás—

Iba a golpearlo, iba a hacer de su vida más corta, pero hubo algo o más bien alguien que lo hizo antes que yo.

¿?: Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a una chica inocente?

Era un joven de aproximadamente mi estatura, podría decir que era más alto por centímetros, su cabello era opaco azul marino y sus ojos de igual color.

Golpeó a aquel hombre y dejó que corriera, luego dio media vuelta hasta que se encontró con mi mirada.

Tomoka: Soy Tomoka Shiori, tú debes ser Salari Hitori

¿Sabía mi nombre? ¿Cómo lo sabía?

Salari: Conoces mi nombre?

Tomoka: Tu amiga Harumi de Tochigi me envió a buscarte

Harumi, no necesitaba de tu ayuda.

Salari: ¿A buscarme?

Tomoka: Tu instituto de ahora es Del Susurro verdad?

Salari: Todavía no lo he decidido.

¿Harumi sabía tanto de mí? Más bien, no debía conocerme tanto, no había estado mucho tiempo con ella como para que sospechara en que Instituto iba a entrar… Algo estaba mal, pero no era con él… yo si sabía su futuro.

Tomoka: Si entras ahí estaremos juntos – Dijo mientras sonreía, tomaba mis maletas y comenzaba a caminar dirección a la habitación en donde viviría.

Salari: ¿Harumi te dijo todo esto?

No giró a mirarme, talvez tendría miedo de mí, pero respondió decidido

Tomoka: Si

Al llegar a la parte de alojados no me sorprendió al ver que se parecía a mi mansión, aunque solo tenía algunos cambios.

Tomoka: Entonces entrarás en el instituto ¿O no?

Estaba bien, ¿solo tendría que seguir buscando a Tomoya cierto?

Salari: Si

Al otro día sentía la suavidad de las sábanas tocar todas las partes de mi cuerpo, mi pijama lo apretaba, creo que partes de mi cuerpo crecieron en la noche. Claro, ya han pasado 13.500 millones de años, era hora que creciera más.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos porque los rayos del sol tocaban mi cara, cuando sentí que alguien estaba parado al lado de la cama.

Salari: Quién?...

¿?: No hables…escucha…él no es quién dice ser, no te confíes…Valdevire Salari…

Abrí los ojos sudando, estaba asustada, por primera vez en mi vida. Miré hacia donde había visto esa figura, había alguien sentado en el sofá pero no era la misma persona…

Tomoka: Por fin despertaste

Era él, aquel extraño que decía ser enviado por Harumi, si decía la verdad o no, lo comprobaría ahora.

Salari: ¿Por qué me estás mintiendo?

Tomoka: No lo hago – Lo dijo con tanta seguridad, hasta podía ver la verdad en sus ojos, pero Harumi no podía saber tanto de mí…

Salari: Déjame sola, no puedes estar conmigo aquí, los prefectos pueden saber de esto—

¿Quién dijo que no puedo estar aquí? – dijo cortándome con sus palabras

Salari: No me provoques! Crees que puedes hacerte el fuerte conmigo!?

Me levanté de la cama con fuerza, mirándolo con enojo y ganas de pegarle

También se levantó y son vimos fijamente enojados, pero luego se sonrojó al ver mi pijama apretado. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación

Salari: ¿Acaso no ha visto a una mujer en pijamas?

Entré al baño para cambiarme a la ropa que me habían dejado en la recamara, era el uniforme del instituto Del Susurro.

Tomé uno de los Aros y llamé a Harumi.

Harumi: Salari! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Llegaste bien? ¿Dónde estás?

¿?: DÉJAME HABLAR CON SALARI!

¿?: Cálmate, ya lo harás

Harumi: Abure, Keita. Tranquilos ya será su turno.

Salari: La verdad quería hablar contigo, Harumi.

Hubo un silencio que solo yo podía notar, hasta que Abure comenzó a gritar mi nombre.

Abure: SALARI! SALARI! TE AMO!

Paff!

Harumi: ¿Qué sucede?

Salari: ¿Tú enviaste a alguien por mi?

Corta y precisa, la pregunta que estaba amenazando nuestra amistad.

Harumi: Por supuesto que – _si –_ No

Ahh…Estaba bien entonces, Esperen! ¿Dijo que no?

Salari: ¿Tú no has enviado a nadie a la estación a recogerme?

Harumi: Claro que no!, ¿Cómo sabría a que parte llegarías? No nos dijiste a que estació—

Se cortó la conversación, había mucha interrupción entre llamadas desde teléfonos.

Beep, Beep…

Aquel sonido me asustó, recordé las palabras de aquella persona en mi sueño, _No hables…escucha…él no es quién dice ser, no te confíes…_

¿?: Alumna Salari Hitori, repórtese al salón de Historia en 30 minutos más para su presentación al resto de la clase.

Ese debía de ser el director…

Ya estaba con el uniforme puesto, era verdad, mi cuerpo había cambiado. Tuve que pedir más tiempo para que me arreglaran la ropa. Llegué entonces al salón de Matemáticas a presentarme, ya había pasado el tiempo de Historia…

Profesor: Alumnos, ella es la nueva estudiante de intercambio, Salari Hitori

Estaba tan enojada con Tomoka que no alcancé a reaccionar y todos se sorprendieron al no decir nada. Pero alguien habló antes que yo.

Tomoka: ¿Así que estás en la misma clase que yo? Te dije que estaríamos juntos!

Todos nos quedaron mirando, no me imaginaba que pasaría más adelante, de cómo reaccionaría, pero bueno, las cosas pasan por algo, y ese algo lo hice yo.

Salari: ¿Quién dijo que yo quería estar contigo? Me da asco estar en la misma clase que tú.

Se levantó de su asiento y, al igual que antes, se puso frente a mí mirándome con enojo

Tomoka: ¿Quieres pelear? Veremos quién es más fuerte!

Salari: Con gusto!

Tomoka: Já! Ni si quiera me das las gracias por rescatarte el otro día en la estación!

Salari: ¿Rescatarme? Yo puedo defenderme sola!

Profesor: C-Chicos, chicos, ya basta! No permitiremos peleas dentro de nuestra escuela. Señor Shaori valla a su banco.

Tomoka: Por supuesto, no quiero volver a ver su cara.

Profesor: Pues la verá por mucho tiempo, su asiento es el de al lado.

Ambos: QUEE!?

Todos rieron, ya se había puesto fastidiosa esta aventura. Me estaba olvidando de algo… ¿Cómo me conocía?

Durante la clase solo me limité a pensar en lo que me estaba inquietando. ¿Cómo sabía sus futuros y sabía que no me estaban mintiendo los dos? Acaso él era… No! Imposible…

Profesor: Señorita Hitori!

Salté de mi asiento asustando a mi compañero que estaba igual que yo, pensado en algo.

Salari: ¿Qué sucede?

Profesor: ¿Acaso no me escuchó? Le pedí que viniera a resolver este ejercicio—

Tomoka: Yo lo haré! Soy el más inteligente de la clase, ahora estaba a punto de resolverlo—

Salari: 0,2 sobre pi.

Todo el salón quedó en silencio, ¿Nadie lo había resuelto? Era uno de los ejercicios más fáciles que me sabía.

Hubo gritos de asombro al escuchar mi respuesta, el profesor todavía no salía del Shock al que había entrado.

Tomoka: Esto es la guerra

Salari: ¿Qué?

Tomoka: ¿A qué hora quieres que peleemos?

¿Pelear? Se puso interesante esto… hehehe

Eran las 16:30 hrs y estábamos Tomoka, el resto de la clase y yo, atrás de los dormitorios.

Tomoka: ¿Estás lista? – Decía cuando al mismo tiempo se sacaba su chaqueta y subía sus mangas de la camisa.

Salari: Cuando quieras.

Subí mis mangas, él quiso pelear, que no se queje después.

¿?: A la cuenta de 3…1…2…3!!

Corrió hacia mí con rapidez, debía admitir que sabía de esto, pero no era lo suficientemente bueno.

Trató de golpearme, un hombre golpeando a una mujer… ni si quiera tenía respeto. Moví solo mi cabeza y su mano pasó al lado de esta, aunque pude sentir una presión en mi hombro derecho.

Tomoka: ¿Crees que solo te golpearía con una mano?

Pude sentir como su mano izquierda había agarrado fuertemente mi hombro, parecía como si de verdad quisiera matarme.

Salari: No me subestimes…

Con un solo dedo golpeé su frente, este salió disparado hacia atrás haciendo gesto de dolor.

Podía ver un hilo de sangre salir de su boca. No puedo seguir con esto, pero aquellas palabras seguían resonando en mi cabeza, _él no es quién dice ser…no te confíes…_

¿?: ¿Lo golpeó de verdad?

¿?: Hitori es asombrosa!

¿?: Tomoka levántate!

Apenas podía levantarse, pero con ese golpe nadie podría hacerlo, es que acaso…

Tomoka: Tú tampoco!

Fue realmente sorpresivo, pestañeé y en un segundo estaba frente a frente con él.

Debía admitirlo, sabía pelear.

Mi cuerpo sintió que era jalado hacia atrás de un solo movimiento, igual a como él se lo había hecho. Choqué con una pared y al parecer no dolía nada, me saqué la sangre de la boca y golpeé esa muralla, la que se hizo añicos.

Me estaba enojando de verdad.

¿?: Salari! ¿Estás bien?

¿?: Ya paren de pelear! Pueden salir mal!

Salari: Silencio! Ahora si que estoy furiosa, Tomoka Shaori…

Aparecí tras suyo y le dije lo más bajo que solo él lo escuchara.

Salari: Gracias...

Nunca me había divertido tanto en pelear con alguien…

Salari: ME RINDO!

Eran las 8 de la noche y tenía que dormir, no le pregunté acaso las dudas que sentía.

Toc, Toc.

Sentí unos golpes en la puerta.

Toc, Toc.

Salari: Ya voy, ya voy.

Al abrir la puerta miré esos ojos, eras los mismos ojos de la persona que había estado conmigo en el instituto Yamanaka.

Salari: T-Tomoya…

Tomoka: Tomoya? ¿Quién es él?

Salari: Tú…¿Qué haces aquí?

Tomoka: Solo vine a ver como estabas, ya que perdiste solo por que quisiste perder.

Salari: Si…ya ves? Estoy bien, puedes irte.

Tomoka: No le has dicho nada a los prefectos cierto?

Salari: Acaso me crees acusadora?

Tomoka: No, es solo que…no puedo creer que aún lastimada estés tan bien ahora.

Era cierto, él no sabía quién era yo. Su frente estaba vendada tras el golpe que le había dado en ella.

Tomoka: ¿Puedo pasar?

Salari: Ahora pides permiso, adelante.

Se sentó en aquel mismo sillón donde había estado en la mañana.

Tomoka: De hecho, venía a preguntarte algo.

Salari: ¿Qué cosa?

Tomoka: Esto…¿Por qué me diste las gracias?

Salari: Porque no me había divertido en mucho tiempo.

Tomoka: Ahh…

Salari: No era eso, ¿Verdad?

Se sonrojó, claro estaba que esa no era la pregunta que me quería hacer.

Tomoka: Esto…yo…tú…¿¡Quisieras venir conmigo al festival del Susurro!?

Desvió su mirada de la mía y se sonrojó aún más.

Salari: Hehehe… que digo… ¿No podías esperar hasta mañana? Tengo sueño—

Tomoka: No me has respondido

Me observó, era la misma mirada de Tomoya, era como si él fuese…

Salari: De acuerdo, iré contigo.

Sonrió y se levantó.

Tomoka: Genial, nos veremos mañana en clases entonces.

Salari: Si…

Salió de la habitación. Se me olvidó preguntarle, otra vez.

Toc, toc.

Él de nuevo. Abrí la puerta y sentí sus labios en mi mejilla.

Salari: …Que…

Salió corriendo.

Próximo Capítulo: Me gustas.


	10. Me gustas

"Dos palabras, que pueden cambiar todo. Y al saber porque lo dijo es vergonzoso..."

Capitulo 10: Me gustas

No podía permitir que alguien se enamore de mi, Abure y Keita no lo hicieron y solo decían que si para hacerme sonrojar, pero Tomoka…Tomoka se parecía tanto a Tomoya…

_Él no es quién dice ser…no te confíes…_

Siguen las palabras resonando en mi mente…

Eran las 6 de la mañana cuando sentí otra vez la presencia de esa persona quién me dijo aquellas frases.

¿?: Pregúntale…él te dirá la verdad…

Abrí los ojos otra vez, sudando, mi cuerpo al igual que antes creció, tan repentinamente… no era señal de cosas buenas.

¿?: Salari~~

Sentí que alguien tomaba mi cuerpo desde atrás, era una niña…era…Rumi

Salari: Rumi!? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rumi: Rumi quería ver a Salari! Y los demás también!

Salari: ¿Demás?

Ahí estaban, Harumi, Abure, Keita, Koroko y Fuki

Abure: Salari~~~

Al igual que antes, me abrazaba por delante sintiéndome un poco avergonzada por el hecho de que había crecido.

Paff!

Koroko: Ya está listo, Solo falta—

Keita tomó mi mano y la besó

Paff!

Fuki: Listo

Abure: Oye Rumi, Salari ha cambiado cierto? Hehehe

Salari: ¿Q-Qué!?

Rumi: Rumi lo sabe! Salari tiene los pe—

Harumi le tapó la boca a Rumi para que no siguiera con la frase y habló.

Harumi: Salari, ¿Quién es el idiota que dijo que yo lo había mandado?

Era verdad, Harumi tenía que conocer de inmediato a Tomoka

Salari: Lo iremos a ver ahora mismo

Todos observaron mi expresión seriamente, estaban realmente preocupados por el hecho de que Tomoka me mintiera.

Toc, toc. Estaba frente a la habitación de esa persona que no dejaba de irritarme.

Se abrió lentamente la puerta, no había nadie dentro de esa habitación, o eso era lo que creía, estaba totalmente a oscuras.

Rumi: Rumi tiene miedo…

Koroko: No te preocupes, Rumi. Estás con nosotros.

Comencé a caminar para encender la luz, al hacerlo todas las murallas estaban llenas de fotos, fotos…mías…

Harumi: Salari…eres tú…

Estaba realmente sorprendida, todos mis sucesos desde que había llegado a destruir a los Shinigamis copias…

¿Cómo es que?—

Un fuerte sonido arrebató mis preguntas, mis oidos estaban por estallar, podía ver como los demás caían en rodillas al suelo tapándose los oídos y gritando fuertemente.

Aquella figura que me aparecía todas las mañanas al lado de mi cama estaba frente a mí.

¿?: Te dije que él no era de fiar… solo puedo devolverte el favor esta vez…

Salari: ¿Q-Quién e-eres?

Rikara: Mi nombre es Rikara

¿¡Rikara!?

Desperté, estaba acostada en una cama, ¿Sería la de mi habitación? No, era distinta…

Estaba una sombra tapando mi vista, Era él.

¿Sigues dormida? - Dijo

Estaba tan cerca de mí... Era…Tomoya?, Otra vez me equivocaba.

Tomoka: Hey! Despierta! – Dijo pegándome en mis mejillas.

Me levanté rápido haciendo que cayera de espaldas al suelo y le grité.

Salari: ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso?

Se levantó y al igual que las otras dos veces me observó con enojo, cara a cara.

Tomoka: ¿Qué te pasa? Estás loca!

Salari: ¿¡Loca!? Serás—

Tomoka: Me gustas

_Me gustas…_

Me había dicho… ¿Qué le gustaba!?

Salari: Q-Qué?—

Tomoka: ¿Querías sabes por qué tenía tantas fotos tuyas cierto?

Salari: Yo…

Tomoka: Fue hace 5 años…

Flash Back* Prev Tomoka

Hacía calor…ya comenzaba realmente el verano.

¿?: ¿Tienes sed?

La persona que me hablaba era mi hermana, Mikuru Shaori.

Mikuru: Te he hecho una pregunta

Tomoka: No

Mikuru: Valla, no tienes sentimientos

No es que no tenga, no quiero sacarlos contigo

Tomoka: No

Algunas veces se hacía tan fastidiosa cuando hacía preguntas tan obvias.

Mikuru: Tómame una foto, verás que después te arrepentirás de no haberme comprado una bebida

Era cierto, pero cuando decía no, era no. Le tomé la foto que quería.

Seguimos caminando hacia casa, Mikuru estaba ya cansada y acalorada de tanto tiempo al sol.

Tomoka: Ten, compra unos refrescos

Mikuru: Gracias, Hermano!

Sonrió, lo único que me hacía feliz era ver que la última persona de mi familia también lo era. Si, solo somos nosotros dos. Todos los demás habían muerto.

Su sonrisa era tan frágil, no sabía que aquella sería la última la cual le vería.

Al sentir un presentimiento corrí a buscarla, cuando escuché una fuerte explosión.

Todo el lugar estaba envuelto en llamas, y había un cuerpo ensangrentado en la entrada del local…el cuerpo de Mikuru…

Tomoka: ¡¡MIKURU!!

…

…

…

No podía pensar en nada, nada de lo que pensara servía…

Sentí una presencia en el aire, alguien había bajado de algún lugar y se detuvo al lado de Mikuru.

Tomoka: ¿Q-Quién…

Era una chica de cabello plateado y largo, ojos rojos como el fuego que miraban fríamente el lugar.

Salari: Así termina la vida… Es penoso, ¿Verdad?

Tomoka: P-Penoso…

Salari: He venido a llevarme el alma infeliz de tu hermana…

¿Infeliz? Mikuru no era infeliz… ¿O si?

Tomoka: Mikuru era infeliz…

Salari: ¿Acaso no te habías dado cuenta? Que ciego eres, Ha estado triste desde que todos tus familiares fueron masacrados por aquellos delincuentes…desde que tú perdiste tu felicidad, ella no volvió a ser la misma…

Era toda mi culpa…

Salari: No te preocupes

Se me acercó hasta rosar sus labios en mi frente, la besó y volvió a mirarme

Salari: Te prometo que estará siempre conmigo…

Era la primera vez que me besaban, aunque solo fuera un beso en la frente, pero no importaba.

Tomoka: Tu nombre…

Salari: Hehehe… Soy la creadora del mundo, Shingoku de Valdevire Salari Hitori, Recuérdalo muy bien.

Pestañeé y se había ido, sin duda mi vida nunca había tenido tanta emoción…

Fin Flash Back*

Así que al final si te me hacías familiar…

Salari: Hehehe… Con que ese niño llorón eras tú…

Tomoka: ¿¡Llorón!?

Salari: No te enojes, es un cumplido.

Tomoka: ¡Acabo de confesarme y tú solo me dices llorón!

Verdad, él se había enamorado de mi…

Me sonrojé, nadie me había dicho eso de verdad…

Salari: ¿Qué debo decir?

Tomoka: Q-Qué… ¿no sabes que hacer? Tú deberías de tener conocimiento de esto, ¿no me dijiste que eras la creadora del mundo?

Desvié mi mirada de la de él, miré por la ventana, era de noche.

Salari: Yo no creo los sentimientos…

Tomoka me miró asombrado, luego trató de ocultar una risita que seguramente yo no podría dejar de lado

Salari: Puedo decir solo esto…

Me acerqué a él rodeándolo con mis manos, lo abracé, como si fuera un pequeño niño inocente.

Salari: Gracias…otra vez…

Correspondió a mi abrazo y se le ocurrió preguntar.

Tomoka: Tienes a otra persona, ¿Verdad?

Hubo un silencio.

Salari: Si…

Cierto, yo ya tenía a una persona que encontrar, ahora que esa imagen se hacía realmente visible, aquella sombra que comencé a ver desde que llegué a Fukushima, Rikara…

Tomoka: Otra persona a la que amas, quise decir.

Salari: ¿Amar?

Tomoka: Hay…alguien que ya se encuentra en tu corazón…

Salari: Yo no tengo corazón

Tomoka: ¿Qué dices? Entonces, ¿Cómo es que tuviste compasión por Mikuru? ¿Es que acaso no has llorado?

Llorar… era parte del corazón?

Qué estoy diciendo! Pues claro que tenía corazón! ¿Por qué estoy hablando de que no tengo corazón? Con él hice a todos los seres vivos! Soy tan estúpida…

Mi mejilla estaba húmeda, había comenzado a llorar sin razón

Salari: Eres un idiota…

Tomoka: Tú serás— Estás llorando…

Salari: Me recuerdas tanto a alguien…

Tomoka: A Tomoya?

Salari: …Si

Tomoka: Así que él es quién ocupa tu corazón…

Tomoya, había algo de espacio en mi corazón para querer a alguien, pero en realidad no estaba segura de quién lo rellenaba, ¿Es que acaso Tomoka tenía razón? Tomoya en realidad… ¿Era la persona a quién más apreciaba?

Esta cuidad no tiene rastro de que estuviera alguien no creado por mi, era hora de seguir mi camino, solo había algo que me inquietaba, algo que estaba olvidando…

Día siguiente, desperté en mi cama mirando hacia el techo de mi habitación, de verdad, había olvidado eso…

Me levanté fuertemente de la cama esperando que la persona de anoche estuviera en el mismo lugar que la primera vez, pero no estaba… ningún rastro…

Anuncié que me iría del instituto en la Dirección y busqué a Harumi y los demás

Abure: Salari~~

Abure estaba acostado en una camilla al igual que los demás. Ese gran sonido que se había producido al entrar en la habitación de Tomoka… Era lo que no recordaba

Harumi: ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó con Tomoka?

Salari: Harumi…

Keita: Salari, tienes sangre

¿Sangre? En donde...

Koroko: Ahhhhh!!! Salari!!!

Sentía que me arrancaban una parte de mi cuerpo, era verdad, en mi abdomen había una gran herida que se agrandaba cada vez más.

Caí de rodillas al suelo, no escuchaba nada, hasta que volví a ver a esa persona…la figura que decía ser Rikara…

Rikara: Te lo había dicho… Esa era la última vez que te salvaría, porque yo sería quien te asesinará…

Ella, ella fue la que me atravesó mi cuerpo, la misma Rikara…

Próximo Capítulo: Traición.


	11. Traición

"Cuando alguien piensa que conoce muy bien a una persona, puede equivocarse, y esa persona destruirá tu relación"

Capitulo 11: Traición.

Estaba acostada completamente en el suelo, la imagen de Harumi y los demás se estaban volviendo borrosas, pero solo estaba visible la figura de Rikara entre ellos.

No sentía nada más que tristeza, la sangre se esparcía por el piso y yo ahí, sin hacer nada. ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer? Completamente herida y a un centímetro de que mi cargo fuera suspendido.

¿?: S-Salari, no te preocupes, ya estamos en la ambulancia.

Ambulancia…

Abrí lentamente los ojos, aún veía borroso y no distinguía quién estaba a mi lado.

Seguramente era un profesor, o talvez Harumi…

¿?: Está despertando, no la fuerces…

¿?: ¿Quieres que la despierte? Aquí vamos!

Unos labios se acercaron a mi cara y sentí como se fundían en los míos, era sin duda, Abure.

¿?: SUÉLTALA!

Paff!

Esa debió haber sido Koroko.

Pude distinguir al fin, estaban todos dentro de la ambulancia conmigo.

Salari: Q-Qué…

Keita: Salari…

Nuevamente los labios de Keita se posaron en los míos, ya lo había hecho antes, al igual que Abure pero… esta vez no se los impedí.

Fuki: Keita…

Harumi: Salari, no te opusiste…

Rumi: Es que talvez si quería que la besaran!, Rumi quiere besar también a Salari!

Todos tuvieron una cara de, _Qué estúpido comentario._

Estuve en mi mundo desde que desperté, por esa razón no me percaté de lo que había pasado. Salí de él y me dispuse a ver mi herida. Estaba completamente vendada, daba molestia tenerla enrollada en mi cuerpo, no la quería. Comencé a sacármelas y la ambulancia paró fuertemente.

Harumi: Salari! No te las quit—

La herida había sanado, sabía que eso pasaría, después de unas horas en este mundo nadie podría matarme, aunque ese dolor era el mismo recuerdo de Futishi…

Paff! Paff!

Doble bofetada hacia Abure y Keita que me habían quedado viendo con solo la ropa interior de arriba. Eran realmente fastidiosos…

Salari: Ya no los necesito

Esas palabras salieron en voz alta de mi boca y todos quedaron viendo como mi rostro ya no mostraba la misma energía de antes, ahora solo era seria y con un leve enojo en mis ojos.

Koroko: ¿De qué hablas?

Salari: Puedo seguir sola, Devuélvanme los aros.

Harumi: Pero—

Salari: DEVUÉLVANMELOS!

Mi cara los observó de arriba abajo, era esa mirada que les anunciaba que si no lo hacían los pondría de inmediato con un Contacto de Shinigami…

Todos hicieron caso a lo que les había dicho, 6 aros de contacto estaban en mis manos, ya estaba listo.

Me levanté y los paramédicos, al ver que ya no estaba la herida, me dejaron salir, dejando a mis ex amigos en estado de shock.

Ya estaba mal, mal de querer ayuda, eso no era buena reputación para el futuro…

Al llegar al instituto tomé mis cosas y me dispuse a seguir mi camino, a Yamagata, la cuidad del Cerezo.

ESPERA! – Esa voz era sin duda la de Tomoka, estaba corriendo tras mí, con algo en las manos.

Salari: ¿Qué quieres?

Tomoka: Un regalo…

Levantó su mano derecha y era una pulsera, la que decía mi nombre.

Salari: No me interesa

Tomoka: No es solo eso

Se acercó y al igual que Abure y Keita puso sus labios en los míos, ya me estaba enojando de tantos besos.

Solo por esa vez correspondí a aquello, ya que él se lo merecía.

Al separarme de él observé que tenía una sonrisa de alegría en su rostro. Me puse seria y le grité.

Salari: La próxima vez no te lo haré fácil! Eres un Idiota!

Tomoka: Y tú eres una insensible!

Como la primera vez que desperté en la habitación, estábamos cara a cara enojados uno con el otro.

Tomoka: Eres Estúpida!

Salari: Mira quién lo dice!

Me volteé y me sonrojé, no era posible que pudiera corresponder a alguien como él.

Tomoka: Así que… te irás así como así?

Salari: No te incumbe

Tomoka: Dejaste solos a tus amigos—

Salari: No son mis amigos.

Tomoka: Pero…

Salari: ¿Qué fue ese sonido?

Tomoka: Sonido…?

Salari: Cuando entré a tu habitación había un sonido que nos dejó inconscientes a todos

Tomoka: Ahhh… te refieres a ese sonido…

Salari: Qué era?

Tomoka: Había un joven que quería saber de ti, y cuando le dije que te conocía trató de robarme varias veces, por eso instalé un protector, para que no entrara nadie a menos que fuera yo.

Salari: Qué joven?

Tomoka: Era parecido a mi, con ojos celestes y cabello oscuro—

Salari: Dónde lo viste!?

Tomoka: En la estación, 2 días antes de que llegaras.

Salari: Era Tomoya

Tomoka: Qué?

Salari: Sabes hacia donde fue después?

Tomoka: Tomó un tren hacia Yamagata

Salari: La misma dirección que yo – Dije y comencé a caminar

Tomoka: Ni si quiera te despides!?

Salari: Idiota

Sonreí, aunque fuera una sonrisa falsa él la tomó para bien. Estaba demorando demasiado con estos humanos.

Ring! Ring!

El aro sonó, Debían de ser otras personas.

¿?: Salari! Hemos encontrado a Tomoya!

Salari: Yuki!?

¿?: No me dejes atrás!

Salari: Hayato?

Yuki: Encontramos a Tomoya!

Salari: Qué!?

Ring! Ring!

¿?: Salari! Tomoya Está en Ibaraki!

Salari: Yuta?

Takumi: Niña estoy yo también, Takumi

¿Qué estaba pasando? En todas las ciudades en donde había pasado decían que se encontraba Tomoya.

Salari: Cálmense todos! No puede estar en varias partes a la vez!

Yuki: Salari, tienes que venir, está pasando algo malo

Salari: Malo?

Hayato: Todo se está volviendo gris!

Takumi: Acá es lo mismo! Están apareciendo edificios gigantes por todas partes!

Yuta: Salari tienes que ayudarnos!

Beep…Beep…

La señal se cortó, no era posible que apareciera de un momento a otro en las ciudades en donde había estado…

_Eres realmente molesta…no tienes que seguir viviendo…_

Era la voz de Rikara…

Apreció atrás de la ventana del tren, mientras este estaba en movimiento.

Rikara: Ahora si es tu fin…

Reventó todas las ventanas haciendo que algunas personas cayeran ensangrentadas al suelo. Me agaché y vi como Rikara se acercaba a tocarme

Rikara: Esto no dolerá, te lo prometo.

Salari: Suéltame!!

Por primera vez le había corrido la mano, pero ella no era la verdadera Rikara…

SEÑORA! – La voz era de Daten, quien había aparecido dentro del tren y se acercaba a nosotras

Salari: Daten?

Daten: Oyrime creó a otro Shinogumi…Lo siento Señora…eligió el cuerpo de Rikara—

Paff!

Antes de terminar la frase golpeé a Daten haciendo que moviera un poco la cabeza debido al golpe

Salari: CÓMO DEJASTE QUE ESTO PASARA!

Daten: Lo siento, Señora…

Salari: Y tú…

Volteé a ver a Rikara, era exactamente como la recordaba, pero ahora era parte del bando de Oyrime, ya me hizo enojar…

Rikara se acercó rápidamente y trató de golpearme, giré la cabeza y su mano hizo que atrás todo saliera volando, de verdad trataba de matarme.

Tomé su brazo, la levanté y la arrojé hacia los vidrios de las ventanas rotas.

Rikara: Crees que podrás derrotarme!?

Acercó nuevamente su mano hacia mi cara, otra vez la desvié pero esta vez la mano contraria golpeó en mi abdomen, haciendo retroceder fuertemente hacia el otro lado del tren.

Boté sangre por la boca y pude observar como se acercaba lentamente, Daten estaba al lado de ella y la golpeó, todo volvió a ser normal. Las personas no recordaban que había pasado y yo seguía en la parte de atrás del tren, pegada a la pared viendo algo que no podía ver.

Daten: Señora, ¿Está bien?

Daten estaba a mi lado tocándome el hombro para que reaccionara.

Ella no podía ser Rikara. ¿O si?

ONEECHAAAAN~~

Una niña pequeña me abrazó fuertemente y me tambaleaba hacia los lados, ¿Quién era? No podía ser.

Reimu: Shingoku de Valdevire Reimu Hitori, Reportándose!

Salari: REIMU!?

Próximo Capítulo: Hermanas.


	12. Hermanas

"Los familiares no están para fastidiarte, uno lo sabe, pero algunas veces pueden molestarte demasiado."

Capitulo 12: Hermanas.

ONEECHAAAAN~~

Una niña pequeña me abrazó fuertemente y me tambaleaba hacia los lados, ¿Quién era? No podía ser.

Reimu: Shingoku de Valdevire Reimu Hitori, Reportándose!

Salari: REIMU!?

ParadiseGoddes.

¿?: Reimu, ven a hacer tu tarea!

Reimu: No quiero! No quiero! No quiero! Zalari OneeChaan!, Gappu no me deja divertirme!

Gappu: Zalari no está aquí para ayudarte, está en ParadiseDeath haciendo lo que tiene que hacer, y tu tienes que seguir su ejemplo! Y otra cosa, no me digas por mi nombre! Sabes muy bien que debes decirme Mamá!

Reimu: Entonces llévame con Salari OneeChaan! ¿Por qué ella está en la Tierra y yo acá? , Haciendo tareas…

Hizo un gesto de desagrado al decir la palabra tarea y se cruzó de brazos.

Gappu: Reimu, ya llegará. Sabes muy bien que ella es la que reina todo ParadiseGoddes, Después su sucesora serás tú y tendrás que hacer lo mismo—

Reimu: Yo no quiero hacerlo! Quiero jugar! Hoeeee!

Gappu: Está bien, está bien. Solo por hoy, puedes ir a ver a Salari.

Reimu: … Haaaaai~!

Earth.

Reimu: Salari OneeChaan!

Reimu estaba en el mismo tren que yo. Estaba abrazándome, tambaleándome y me levantaba, ¿Desde cuando tenía tanta fuerza? Claro, desde que yo no la supervisaba.

Me zafé del abrazo de Reimu y le grité. No me importaba que los demás escucharan.

Salari: QUÉ PARTE DE, "NO TE METAS" NO ENTENDISTE?

Reimu: Ninguna! Porque no me "meteré" como lo dices tú. Te prometo que no será por mucho tiempo… Hehehe…

Hizo esa sonrisa otra vez, veía realmente de donde había sacado su carácter de Shinigami.

Salari: Ahhh… - Suspiré, solo era por poco tiempo cierto? – Está bien. ¿Quién te trajo?

Reimu: Gappu

Salari: Mamá?

Reimu: Si, pero la perdí mientras hubo ese mundo paralelo que te encerraba a ti y a Daten.

Salari: ¿Ella estaba dentro?

Reimu: No lo sé, talvez, talvez no…Hehehe…

Poom! Sabía que cuando decía esas palabras era porque no quería decírmelo. Para que reaccionara le tenía que golpear débilmente en la cabeza, lo suficiente para que se mordiera sus palabras.

Salari: Dime la verdad!

Reimu: Bien, bien. Gappu fue en busca de Parallel, La diosa de las dimensiones.

¿Cómo no lo pensé? Parallel podía hacer que Futishi apareciera para encontrar más rápido a Rikara y a Oyrime.

Reimu estaba sonriéndome, con aquella sonrisa que siempre tenía, la de una niña perversa.

Salari: ¿Qué estás pensando?

Reimu: Nada, nada... Solo que sé que ya has obtenido tu primer beso…Hehehe, y muchos más, ¿Tienes novio?

Salari: Q-QUEEE!!??

Me sonrojé y a la vez me enojé, ¿Cómo es que se había enterado? ¿Quién le había dicho?

Reimu: Me lo dijo Zalari OneeChaan.

Salari: ¿Supiste lo que estaba pensando?— Así que esa es tu habilidad…

Reimu: Hehehe…Exacto, no puedes ocultarme nada.

Salari: Hoeee…

Reimu: Te gusta un chico humano cierto? Hehehe… ¿Es lindo? ¿Cuántos años tiene? Verdad, Todos son menores que tú—

Salari: Puedes Callarte!? No me dejas pensar!

Reimu: Así que es verdad…

Reimu cambió su expresión, eran ahora unos simples labios, y sus ojos… estaban sin brillo y me miraban fijamente. Era la primera vez que la veía así. Había cambiado.

Reimu: Tomoya Ishido es su nombre, ¿Me equivoco?. También sé que no es un humano, es el Shinogumi de Oyrime.

Salari: R-Reimu!

Volvió a su expresión normal. Me había sorprendido, no recordaba que tenía ese carácter. Caminó al asiento de al lado al que yo estaba y empezó a jugar con los botones de la televisión.

Daten: Señora, El tren ya está por llegar. Deberíamos preparar todo.

Salari: … Tienes razón. Además tengo que ir en busca de mis otros amigos…

Daten: Está diciendo que volveremos a Saitama, Chiba y Tochigi?

Salari: No te olvides de Ibaraki y Fukushima, en busca de Harumi y los demás. Ahora estarán en peligro.

Daten: Lo que usted diga, Señora.

Al llegar a la estación Reimu se sorprendió al ver tantos colores.

Reimu: S-Sugooiii~ ¿Cómo es que no existe algo así en ParadiseGoddes?

Salari: Porque esto lo crean los humanos. No te sorprendas tanto, hermana.

Reimu: ¿Hermana?... ¿Tanto te molesta que esté aquí?

Salari: No he dicho eso.

Reimu: No importa! Quiero esto!

Reimu tomó un peluche, era un conejo con una venda en la cabeza, era de color rosado para que se viera llamativo para las niñas, como ella.

Salari: No que los odiabas?

Reimu: Eso era antes de saber que eran tan lindos!

Vendedora: ¿Ella es tu hermanita?

Salari: Por desgracia… - Dije susurrando a la vez que asentía para que me entendiera.

Vendedora: Es realmente linda, ¿Le gustan los peluches de conejos, señorita?

Reimu: Si! Y desearía tener muchos en casa!

Vendedora: Que bien, solo por ser a ti te lo rebajaré el doble.

Reimu: Gracias! Salari OneeChaan, Tienes dinero, cómpramelo!

Salari: No, puedes crear uno igual.

Reimu: Pero quiero este! … Hoeeee…

Ahí estaba, la cara de súplica que siempre hacía que le dieran todo.

Salari: Bien, bien.

Reimu: Ahora, ¿Dónde iremos?

Salari: Querrás decir, a donde voy.

Reimu: ¿No iré contigo? Gappu todavía no llega a buscarme, tienes que cuidarme tú.

Suspiré, esto ya me estaba fastidiando.

Daten: Es mejor que vallamos por el Tylleyplus, ya que puede ser demasiado tarde para cuando lleguemos en tren.

Salari: Hoeeee… solo por esta vez lo usaré, sabes muy bien que nunca le pido ayuda a Zalari

Reimu: ¿Zalari OneeChaan vendrá?

Salari: Hmp

Reimu: Haaaaaaaai~!

Suspiré, este día no podía ir peor.

Ring! Ring!

¿?: Diga?

Salari: Zalari, necesito tu TylleyPlus—

Zalari: Salari!? Hahaha… sabía muy bien que eras tú. Nunca te escapas de mi habilidad.

Salari: No uses tu Vista Tesoral conmigo!

Zalari: Hahaha… saqué eso de ti, no recuerdas? Está bien, iré.

En solo 5 segundos una nube brillante apareció atrás de nosotros. Dejando a una chica de cabello largo y negro, con ojos rojos y piel pálida.

Reimu: Zalari OneeChaan!!

Reimu abrazó de la misma manera que a mí a Zalari.

Zalari: Has crecido, y veo que ya tienes tu fuerza y tu habilidad.

Reimu: Haaaaai~!

Zalari: Pero no lo uses conmigo.

Reimu: Haaaaai~!

Salari: Zalari

Giró su mirada hacia al mía, sus ojos siempre eran más oscuros que los míos, y esa vez estaban más fuertes, era cuando usaba su habilidad.

Salari: No lo uses conmigo, es la misma condición que te dije cuando descubriste tu poder, Aún así no la cumpliste.

Zalari: Todavía sigues enojona como siempre, Reimu tiene razón, ¿Tanto te molesta que esté aquí?

Salari: No te incumbe.

Desvié mi mirada. Su nombre era Shingoku de Valdevire no Zalari Hitori, el nombre de la encargada del fuego, ella es la persona que se encarga de las almas enviadas al infierno, ParadiseDeath.

Zalari: ¿Querías usar mi TylleyPlus verdad?

Salari: Para eso te llamé, ¿Para qué otra cosa lo haría?

Reimu: Tengo hambre~!

Daten: Ten, aquí hay unas galletas hechas por mí.

Reimu: Gracias Daten!

Zalari no dejaba de mirarme, sus ojos volvían a ser los suyos, cuando no usaba su habilidad.

Salari: Perdón.

Otra vez desvié su mirada y me giré, para no verla reírse.

Zalari: Así que la gran diosa creadora, mi hermana, Valdevire Salari, ¿Quiere mi ayuda?

Salari: Ya puedes dejar de bromear.

Zalari: Está bien, Dime donde quieres ir.

Salari: Primera cuidad, Saitama.

Zalari: Ahhhh… Kotone y Ryota…

Salari: Zalari…

Zalari: Bien, bien. TylleyPlus!

Una luz brillante nos envolvió mientras Reimu se terminaba de comer su última galleta.

Estábamos en la entrada del Instituto de Mecánica Nº1 de Saitama.

Reimu: ¿Aquí es donde estaba Salari primero? Sugoooooi~!

Salari: Debemos encontrar antes que Oyrime a Kotone y Ryota.

Entramos en la escuela y llegamos al salón donde estaban mis ex compañeros de clase. Al verme todos se asombraron, sonrieron y me abrazaron felices de verme. Pero no era tiempo de abrazos, debía encontrar a mis amigos.

Zalari: Ryota está en este salón, yo buscaré a Kotone, está en el comedor.

Salari: Ryota! ¿Estás aquí?

Ryota apareció entre los alumnos, estaba como lo recordaba, tenía que sacarlo de ahí rápido. Antes de que llegara el mundo de Oyrime.

Ryota: Salari? ¿Qué haces aquí?—

Salari: Salvándote, vivirás ahora en mi casa.

Lo tomé del brazo y lo saqué del salón, se sonrojó al sentir mi piel tocándolo.

Salari: Te dije que no te enamores de mí. Tu vida sería perfecta con Kotone— Kotone!

Zalari: No te preocupes, acá estamos.

Zalari apareció derepente con Kotone a su lado, corriendo al igual que nosotros.

Kotone: Tanto tiempo sin verte, Salari.

Al salir del Instituto nos esperaban Reimu y Daten.

Daten: Señora, tenemos que salir rápi—

Un estruendo sonó fuertemente y edificios más grandes comenzaron a aparecer.

Reimu tenía su conejo de peluche encima de un tronco cortado, el cuál comenzó a crecer convirtiéndose en cemento y dejando más y más alto a su conejo.

Reimu: MI PELUCHE!... Ahora si se sobrepasó…Hehehe…

Volvió a hacer esa expresión, Reimu no era la misma niña pequeña sonriente que yo había ayudado. Tenía su doble personalidad.

Corrió más rápido que yo, Gappu le enseñó demasiado. Saltó hacia el edificio contrario y rebotó, apretó fuertemente su puño y al llegar al edifico golpeó la muralla.

El crecimiento se detuvo y todos los vidrios se rompieron seguidos del cemento que se volvieron escombros.

Reimu: Nadie! Nadie me quita mis cosas! ESCUCHASTE!?

El conejo caía velozmente desde lo alto del edificio el que se estaba destruyendo, Kotone y Ryota quedaron igual de asombrados que yo al ver la fuerza de Reimu.

Daten: Debo admitir que su hermanita ha aprendido más cosas.

Salari: Silencio, Daten. Sabes muy bien que algún día será mi sucesora.

Reimu tomó felizmente a su peluche y cayó velozmente al suelo, donde una ráfaga de viento paró su impacto y regresó caminando como si nada.

Reimu: ¿Ya podemos irnos?

Ryota: Sabes pelear muy bien…

Kotone: Si, ¿Salari es así de asombrosa?

Salari: Hoeeee… Reimu me está volviendo vergonzante.

Zalari: Eso se debe a que Gappu sabe todos tus trucos—

Salari: Zalari…

Zalari: Hahaha…TylleyPlus!

Instituto de Artes Nº1 de Chiba.

Salari: Aquí fue donde tuve que usar mi habilidad especial por primera vez…

Zalari: Hahaha…Con que aquí usaste el Shinogumi Portemporal…

Salari: No te burles, hay que sacar rápidamente de aquí a Yuki y Hayato, creo que ya deben de ser algo más que amigos…

Esta vez Reimu vino conmigo, Zalari se quedó con Kotone, Ryota y Daten cuidándolos.

Al llegar al salón veía como todos reían, eran completamente felices.

Salari: Yuki! Hayato!

CORRE! – Dijo una voz conocida, era la de Hayato

Veía como él y Yuki corrían perseguidos por la cocinera que tenía el postre derramado en su delantal.

Al dejar pasar a Yuki y a Hayato me interpuse en el camino de la cocinera, esta se detuvo, me observó y sonrió. Luego de eso dio media vuelta y regresó al comedor.

Yuki: Salari? – Decía en tratos varios de respirar

Hayato: ¿Qué sucede?

Reimu: Así que estos son los que eran infelices…Hehehe…

Ese cambio de expresión otra vez, le puse nombre en aquel momento a la otra personalidad de Reimu, Shiori.

Shiori: Puedes decirme así. Ahora, ¿Cómo es que no se han besado aún?

Yuki: Q-Qué dices?

Hayato: ¿Quién es ella?

Suspiré, este día era de muchos suspiros…

Reimu: Mi nombre es Shingoku de Valdevire Reimu Hitori! Soy la hermana pequeña de Salari OneeChaan!

Salari: Debemos irnos, Reimu llévate por ahora a ambos. Dile a Zalari que estaré con ellos cuando termine de hacer algo…

Reimu: Haaaaaai~!

Hayato: ¿Dónde vamos?—

Shiori: Nada de preguntas, humano.

Reimu sonrió y se llevó a Yuki y Hayato, pero antes de irse giró y me dijo.

Shiori: No hagas algo idiota.

Luego desapareció y me dejó sola en el pasillo.

Salari: ¿Hasta cuando te esconderás?

Giré hacia una pared, donde una sombra apareció y levantó la vista.

Salari: Tomoya

Tomoya: Salari

Próximo Capítulo: La verdad, una palabra dividida en mentiras.


	13. verdad, una palabra dividida en mentiras

"Si hay un humano, que siempre te pide que seas feliz. Pero luego él te hace infeliz, ¿Qué harías?."

Capitulo 13: La verdad, una palabra dividida en mentiras.

Tomoya: ¿Desde cuándo puedes percibirme?

Salari: Mi hermana lo hizo, debes saber muy bien cuál es su habilidad.

Tomoya: Observar a todo individuo. Me impresiona que tú no la tengas.

Salari: En realidad la tenía, se la regalé a ella.

Tomoya: Já! Tsk!

Hizo un gesto de dolor, al verlo claramente estaba con el hombro sangrando.

Salari: ¿Oyrime te castigo?—

Al decir aquella frase todo mi cuerpo se hundió en la pared de atrás, su mano me había apretado el cuello y hacía que respirara con dificultad.

Tomoya: No digas ese nombre, sabrá que hablas de él y vendrá a buscarte.

Al responder entrecortadamente me observaba frío, con los ojos llenos de seriedad.

Salari: Me…estás…protegiendo?

Brusco y sin fijarse me soltó, caí de rodillas al suelo respirando normalmente otra vez. Bajó hasta mi nivel y me habló.

Tomoya: No me creerás si te digo la verdad.

Salari: Te creeré.

Tomoya: Haz cambiado

Al terminar las palabras me miró un poco de arriba abajo y luego volvió a mis ojos, los suyos ya eran los mismos, lo que hacían creer que estaba vivo de verdad.

Salari: No me molestes.

Tomoya: Idiota

Salari: No soy Idiota

Tomoya: Si lo eres, tienes que escucharme. Tsk!

Otra vez hizo ese gesto de dolor.

Salari: Bueno, bueno. Luego te desapareceré.

Puso su dedo en mi boca y comenzó a hablar.

Tomoya: Catalogación, Estorbo.

Salari: Qué?

Suspiró, me tomó del brazo y me llevó a la biblioteca, donde nadie nos molestaría.

Salari: Si quieres salir vivo de esto, no me toques.

Tomoya: Puedes…Dejar de estar enojada conmigo?

Salari: MATASTE A RIKARA! ¿Cómo quieres que no me enoje? Eres un…

Tomoya: YO NO FUI!

Salari: E-Eh?

Tomoya: ¿Puedo seguir?

Salari: Ahhh… Está bien, pero nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión.

Tomoya: Oyrime, me creó por una promesa, la de revivir a mi madre.

Salari: Eso ya lo sabía.

Tomoya: Pero su objetivo cambió al saber que yo… yo tenía un pedazo de mi antigua alma.

Salari: Pedazo?

Tomoya: Al crearme… una parte de mi alma quedó vagando en el mundo, y al ver que mi cuerpo había regresado a la vida, se integró en él.

Salari: Y qué tiene que ver? No tuviste compasión al asesinar a Rikara—

Tomoya: Rikara esto, Rikara aquello, Rikara, Rikara, Rikara. ¿Tanto te importaba? Era solo una humana! No puedes dejar de pensar que era tu amiga?

Salari: No le hables como si fuera una simple alma! Era mi mejor amiga…

Tomoya: Tsk!...En fin, Oyrime al saber lo mío, se interesó en saber más sobre ti, y mandó a Daten para que destruyera tu hogar, y desapareciera a tus Shinogumis. Luego de eso, trató de mandarme a mi, invitándote a salir, pero al saber que yo no quería hacerte nada, fue él mismo a hacer mi trabajo. Ese fue el momento donde apareció Rikara en medio, tenía el olor impregnado en su ropa, porque siempre andaba contigo. La asesinó cuando reaccioné al verla, y fue cuando tú la recogiste.

Salari: Mentira…

Tomoya: Recuerdas sus palabras? _Lo último que recuerdo era que… tenía anteojos…_

Salari: Si…Un momento! La carta de Keita…

Flash Back*

…Hay otra persona más aquí ti…e…ne…an…te…o..jos—

Fin Flash Back*

Salari: La persona que le dio el regalo a Kotone…

Flash Back*

Kotone: Es que cuando estaba comprando el reloj un niño con anteojos se me acercó y me propuso regalarte este collar y me pareció perfecto, te gustan las estrellas?

Fin Flash Back*

Tomoya: Oyrime utilizó mis recuerdos contra ti, y tú no sabías que la palabra clave era Anteojos, yo nunca he usado ningunos, es suficiente prueba?

Salari: No puedo creerlo… estaba frente a todo…

Tomoya: De verdad eres una Idiota…

Miré con enojo a Tomoya, aunque fuera verdad, que él me lo dijera lo hacía vergonzoso.

Salari: Aún así, no confío en ti.

Lo levanté del cuello de su camisa dándole perspectiva de lo que no le creía.

Tomoya: ¿Quieres otra prueba? Acepto.

Soltó mi agarre y besó mi mejilla.

Salari: … Q-QUEEEE!!??

Sonrojada hasta más no poder, era mi otra parte que siempre odiaba que saliera.

Tomoya: Ahora si eres la misma Salari que conocí.

Salari: Cállate! Ahora verás…

Le iba a golpear cuando el cuerpo de Zalari irrumpió en medio del salón, todos los libros del estante donde chocó estaban mojados, y Zalari solo se limitaba a volver afuera.

Zalari: Ya me hiciste enojar!!

Salió rápidamente corriendo hacia el causante del impacto a la pared, Enojada hasta activar su habilidad.

Salari: Qué demonios—

Daten llegó hacia la biblioteca con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su cabeza.

Daten: Señora, Debemos irnos…

Salari: Claro!

Daten no se movía, era una estatua observando a Tomoya.

Tomoya: Tanto tiempo, Nº7

Daten: Igual digo, Nº9

Salari: ¿Qué está pasando?

Daten: El edificio al cual la señorita Reimu destruyó, volvió.

Salari: ¿Dónde están los demás?

Daten: Seguramente en la entrada del edificio del instituto, están esperándola.

Salari: Ahhh… Ya me estaba aburriendo, ahora verán a su creadora en verdadero combate…Hehehe…

Salté hacia fuera por el agujero que había hecho Zalari al romper la pared, seguida por Daten y Tomoya.

Salari: Reimu, ¿Los demás están bien?

Reimu: Haaaaai~!

Zalari: Ejem!

Salari: Ahhh… lo siento, ¿No estás herida?

Zalari: ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Soy la encargada de ParadieDeath! Cómo saldré herida? Que estúpida pregunta.

Salari: Zalari…

Reimu: Mi peluche está hambriento— Shiori: Tú…

Shiori miraba fijamente la cara de Tomoya, el cuál retrocedió un par de pasos.

Zalari: ¿Qué tienes con él?

Shiori tomó su conejo y lo arrojó hacia Kotone, corrió lo más rápido posible y golpeó en el abdomen a Tomoya, este se estremeció y colocó sus brazos alrededor de la zona afectada. Botó sangre de la boca y miró con enojo a Shiori.

Salari: Shiori! ¿Qué te ocurre?

Shiori: Quería asegurarme de que dijera la verdad. Tú! Desde ahora te llamaré idiota.

Tomoya: Qué?

Reimu: Salari OneeChaan! Tiene pensado cosas contigo!

Salari: Cosas…Conmigo?

Se sonrojó y limpió su boca, todavía tenía herido su hombro, y ahora estaba adolorido con el golpe de Reimu.

Shiori: No le hagas daño, puedes salir más afectado.

Lo miró de reojo y luego volvió a ser la niña feliz de siempre.

Kotone: Ahhh!!!! Salari!!!

Kotone era levantada por un bloque de cemento, separándola de nosotros.

Salari: Kotone!... Oyrime…me provocaste demasiado.

Salté hacia el edificio que levantaba a Kotone pero este me encerró dentro de él y Kotone estaba en el último piso.

Salari: NO ME HAGAS REÍR!

Me puse en posición de salida, conté hasta tres y corrí a toda velocidad hacia las ventanas, las destruí sin tocarlas. Era hora de sacar mi habilidad de dios.

Salari: FylleyPlus!

Zalari: Já, vas a usar eso.

De mi espalda brotaron dos alas de distinto color, una negra y otra blanca.

Me acerqué con velocidad al último piso donde estaba Kotone, apareció entre ambas una sombra la cual la conocía muy bien, era Rikara.

Rikara: Con que ella es la que se hacía pasar por mi por un tiempo, que mentirosa eres, no se parece en nada a mi.

Un golpe brotó del suelo para aparecer de él a Tomoya, el cual estaba cansado de haber subido tantos pisos.

Salari: Tomoya?

Rikara: Nº9…

Tomoya: Nº10.

Estaban mirándose con un silencio el cual Rikara rompió.

Rikara: ¿Quieres seguir con la pelea de antes? Veo que aún no te sanas del último encuentro.

Tomoya: Tsk! Eres una idiota.

Rikara: ¿Quieres desaparecer ahora? PUES BIEN!

Rikara lo tomó de la camisa y miró hacia donde yo estaba parada, sonrió y botó a Tomoya, acercándose lentamente.

Rikara: No creas que te olvidé parada ahí, Salari. – Dijo mientras tocaba mi hombro derecho con su mano izquierda.

Salari: No me toques, tú no eres Rikara.

Aparté su mano con desagrado.

Rikara: Jajaja

Comenzó a reír y luego secó una pequeña lágrima que sin querer salió de su ojo e hizo como si nunca hubiera salido.

Salari: ¿Qué es gracioso?

Rikara: Me da gracia tu desconfianza hacia mí. Mi nombre es Rikara Hiroshi, tengo actualmente 14 años, nos conocimos en la entrada al Instituto de Tokio, tú fuiste la que dijo, _Seremos las mejores amigas…_ ¿Recuerdas?

Tenía toda la razón, pero la Rikara que conocía nunca golpearía a alguien, era más feliz y nunca se reía de esa forma.

Salari: Puede que seas el cuerpo de Rikara pero ella nunca haría—

Rikara: ¿ESTÁS SEGURA?

Su cuerpo retrocedió hasta donde Tomoya estaba recostado adolorido por su herida y por el hecho de lo fuerte que Rikara lo había soltado. Esta puso su pie derecho arriba del hombro herido y fuertemente lo pisó, esto hizo que Tomoya gritara de dolor y tratara de salir de ahí, pero mientras más lo hacía más fuerte Rikara lo pisaba.

Rikara: ¿AHORA ESTÁS SATISFECHA?

Tomoya: Salari… no te dejes convencer, recuerda que…el alma de Rikara está en ParadiseGoddes.

Rikara: ¿Qué te hace creer eso? – Decía mientras apretaba más fuerte a Tomoya y este se callaba

Salari: Tomoya…SUÉLTALO!

Rikara: Jajajaja!—

Tomé del brazo a esa copia, ella nunca podría ser Rikara. Solo era un cuerpo sin sentido.

Salari: Te dije…QUE LO SOLTARAS!

Estaba a solo un centímetro de golpearla cuando Zalari intervino y me empujó hacia atrás.

Zalari: No te conviertas más Shinigami que Dios!

Salari: NO TE METAS! – La aparté de un golpe y me acerqué otra vez a la persona que decía ser mi amiga. Nadie podía detenerme ahora, o eso creía.

Reimu apareció entre ambas y cambió a Shiori, seriamente pegó su puño contra la mejilla de Rikara y esta solo hizo un movimiento de dolor.

Salari: YO SERÉ QUIÉN LA GOLPEE! QUÍTATE DE EN MEDIO, REIMU!

Shiori: De verdad crees que soy Reimu? Já todavía no sabes cuándo soy yo, tú misma deberías saber cuándo aparezco.

Salari: DEBERÍAS APARTARTE!

Shiori: Acuérdate quién te dio el permiso de ser dios…

Me detuve, ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Shiori era la mitad de Reimu… cierto?

Shiori: No lo soy, yo soy… Shingoku de Valdevire Shiori Hitori. La anterior creadora todapoderosa.

Próximo Capítulo: Shiori.


	14. Shiori

Capitulo 14: Shiori.

Rikara miró con enojo a Shiori, quién estaba observándome seriamente con sus ojos negros y luego de eso hizo una señal hacia el vacío.

Salari: No, no es cierto! Yo nunca te había visto antes!

Shiori: Te ayudaré a recordar… si es que quieres seguir muriendo…

Salari: Muriendo? Qué dices! Yo nunca moriría! Estás absolutamente equivocada!

Shiori: Gappu, Georgenia Adelai por perpesua Utalía. Nombre de la primera Shinogumi que creaste no?

Salari: Cállate!

Paff! Una bofetada hizo que me calmara, Rikara ya no estaba y Tomoya seguía en el piso.

Shiori: Zalari, Shingoku de Valdevire no Zalari Hitori, sabes muy bien porque su nombre es distinto en una palabra, porque ella te traicionó, por eso su cabello es negro.

Zalari: Tsk!

Zalari escupió un hilo de sangre al segundo después que Shiori dijo eso.

Gappu: Shiori.

Gappu apareció entre Shiori y yo, e hizo una señal para que apareciera otra luz a su lado, era la diosa de las dimensiones, Parallel.

Parallel: Shiori, ya basta.

Reimu: Haaaaai~!

Salari: Madre…

Gappu: Acaso no recuerdas cuando me creaste?

Salari: Claro que lo recuerdo

Gappu: Y antes de que me crearas…recuerdas algo?

Salari: Antes…n…no…

Parallel: Zalari, necesito que me ayudes con tu TylleyPlus.

Zalari: Por supuesto, ¿Pero para qué?

Gappu: Parallel quiere mostrarles los recuerdos de Shiori, La anterior Creadora.

Zalari: Está bien…

La luz de la habilidad de Zalari se redujo y se integró al cuerpo de Parallel.

Parallel: Yo te ayudaré a recordar…

Flash Back*

Estábamos en ParadisseGoddes de hace 13.500 millones de años, era justo como lo recordaba, aunque habían cambios en los colores.

Una mano se acercó a mi cabeza y me golpeó despacio, volteé a ver y me sorprendí al ver esa cara suya, estúpida.

Salari: T-TOMOYA!?

Estúpido.

Zalari: Pensé que solo vendrían diosas.

Más estúpido.

Gappu: Dije que Parallel quería mostrarles los recuerdos de Shiori, eso incluye a ese copia.

Eso estaba mal, Tomoya era un Shinogumi odioso de Oyrime, y talvez estaría mal hacerlo ver estos recuerdos.

Salari: Jaja, te dijo copia – Dije con una sonrisa de superioridad, la cual enfadó bien hecho a Tomoya y me miró con odio para decir.

Tomoya: Tú te crees tanto porque creaste todo lo vivo, Já! Podría ganarte en cualquier momento—

Salari: Cállate! Cállate! Hoeeee!

ESTÁS LOCA! CÁLLATE! CÁLLATE! CÁLLATE~!

Todos menos Parallel: Salari!?

Voltearon a ver y ahí estaba una chica de pelo corto, blanco, ojos de fuego. Era exactamente igual a mí, excepto por el corte de su cabello.

Tomoya: Hahaha, de verdad te verías chistosa con pelo corto.

Salari: Eres un Idiota!

Tomoya: Muérete!

Salari: …Hoeeee!

Reimu: Es Shiori!

Salari: ¿Ella es Shiori?

Shiori tenía su cara toda roja observando enojada a otra persona…

Shiori: Yamato!

Yamato: ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Shiori: Te dije, DEJA DE TOCARME!

Yamato era idéntico a Tomoya, si no fuera por su estatura, era mucho más alto que Shiori o ella era la pequeña…-- DEJA DE TOCARME!?

Yamato estaba arrodillado y abrazando por delante a Shiori, era una escena realmente vergonzosa.

Salari: QUÉ ESTÁS HACIÉNDOLE A SHIORI!?

Al momento de golpear a la imagen de Yamato mi mano traspasó su cuerpo, y caí al suelo de cabeza. Comenzó a darme vueltas y de mi nariz salió sangre.

Tomoya: Que idiota!

Salari: Cállate!

El golpe se fue hacia Tomoya y quedó en el suelo con la mano sobándose el golpe.

Shiori tomó del cuello de la camisa a Yamato y lo acorraló en una pared.

Shiori: Dije, que me soltaras…

Tenía la misma cara de Reimu, cada vez que cambiaba de personalidad.

Salari: Ella es la Shiori que sale de Reimu?

Reimu: Shiori dice que está enojándose

Zalari: Enojándose de que vean esto? Já, Es totalmente distinta a ti Salari.

Salari: Cáll—

Shiori acercó su rostro al de Yamato y lo besó en la mejilla.

Zalari: Q-Qué—

Salari/Tomoya: QUEEEE!???

Ambos estábamos en estado de shock… Tomoya se sonrojó a más no poder y nuestras miradas se cruzaron haciendo que hiciéramos al mismo tiempo un gesto de asquead.

Reimu: Ohhh… Shiori y Yamato son novios… hehehe… Así que Salari está enamorada de Tomoya y él de ella!

Ambos: Cállate!

Shiori: Puedes hacerlo.

Yamato: Segura? Después desapareceré—

Shiori: Hazlo! Ya estoy harta… Ryoma sin duda lo hará…

Salari: El antiguo creador copia… es Ryoma cierto?

Gappu. Si

Volvimos a observar la escena.

Yamato: Está bien…nos veremos en almas… lo siento…

Shiori: No lo sientas y hazlo.

Yamato sacó del bolsillo del vestido de Shiori la misma pistola y la apuntó a la cabeza de Shiori.

Salari: No lo hará…

Tomoya: Va a…

PUM!

De la cabeza de Shiori estalló una gran cantidad de sangre, cerré los ojos, era la primera vez que sentía que me pasaba a mí misma. Había hecho que Yamato le disparara para que ganara el mal?

Yamato estaba con los ojos cerrados al igual que Tomoya, pero lo diferente es que el primero lloraba y luego de sus ojos y todas las partes posibles de ver comenzaron a desangrarse…

Zalari: No es por tener rencor ni nada pero… no creen que lo que hizo fue estúpido?

Gappu: Nada de lo que haya hecho la creadora o las creadoras anteriores hay que decirles que fue estúpido, recuérdalo, Zalari

Zalari: Hmp…

Salari: Oh, Por el mismo… es que acaso no puedes dejar de ser un idiota ahora? Ya viste lo que pasó, me mataste!

Tomoya: Qué iba a saber yo que te dispararía! Tú eras la idiota que me pidió que te asesinara!

Salari: QUIERES PELEAR, NIÑO!?

Tomoya: CON MUCHO GUSTO, INÚTIL!

Parallel: TylleyPlus…

Casi al centímetro de golpear fuertemente a Tomoya cambiamos de escenario… ahora estábamos en…

Salari: El pozo de las Almas perdidas…

Reimu: Shiori…

La imagen de una Shiori sentada en aquel pozo era de total soledad, estaba observando un punto de la nada, como si interpretara muy bien lo que aquel objeto le dijera.

Shiori: No podré entrar a este pozo, lo sabes muy bien… … no, eres buena persona pero no hagas nada… … ya lo sé, tengo un plan que—

Cambió la imagen, como si alguien no quisiera que veamos eso.

Shiori: Ya es suficiente… Deben terminar lo que por miles de años se ha destinado en nosotras…

Volvimos a la azotea de uno de los edificios que creó Oyrime. Todos observaban a Reimu— quiero decir, a Shiori.

Parallel: Interfirió en mis poderes…

Zalari: Pero, qué pasó con mi TylleyPlus!?

Shiori: Ya no lo necesitas, volvió a su creadora.

Gappu: No lo necesitaremos por ahora, déjenla hacer lo que quiera hacer.

Shiori: Crees que puedes hablarme así!? Salari te creó! Puedo hacer que desaparezcas—

Estaba a un segundo de desaparecer a Gappu, pero mi cuerpo reaccionó de forma instintiva.

Salari: YÁ CÁLLATE!

Tomoya: E-Esto…Salari… creo que no deberías de enojarte tanto, es solo una creación, puedes hacer otra y—

Salari: CREES QUE HARÉ LO QUE ELLA ME DIGA!? ES UNA ESTÚPIDA! NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEA LA SUCESORA DE UNA… UNA… UNA VERDADERA IMBÉCIL!

Las últimas palabras resonaron por todo el lugar hasta ser succionadas por los oídos de Shiori, que bajó su cabeza para no dejar que la miraran a los ojos.

Shiori: Jaja… jajaja… JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!... Sembraste tu tumba, niñita…

Próximo Capítulo: Impresiones.


	15. Impresiones

"Elegir entre la derecha o la izquierda es un gran reto, es como elegir con que sabor quedarte, Dulce o Salado… Pero tienes que conformarte con uno solo, ya que ese será tu favorito por el resto de tu vida."

Capitulo 15: Impresiones.

Qué pasaría, si cambias el futuro de un segundo a otro?. Si hubiera dos caminos y que en vez de haber elegido uno, hubieras elegido el otro?

Parallel: No puedes haber existido

El despertador sonaba como todos los días, lo desactivaba e iba a ducharme, el agua era totalmente refrescadora de pensamientos.

¿Quién soy? Me llamo Salari Shinobure, tengo 14 años y voy al instituto Lawn de Tokio.

Mis padres estaban de viaje en las Islas Galápagos por asuntos de trabajo, dejándome solo con el departamento y mi gato mascota, Nee.

Salari: Hoeeee… me vengaré algún día…

Faltaban pocos minutos para que comenzaran las clases y estaba a punto de llegar tarde, fue cuando sucedió la primera impresión.

_Salari tienes el pelo despeinado, no te preocupes, yo lo arreglo._

Una chica de pelo verde y largo, con el uniforme del Instituto Yamanaka caminaba con la cabeza agachada lentamente por la dirección contraria a la mía.

Paré a observarla, como si la hubiera visto antes… como si la conociera, pero seguí por mi camino atrasado y llegué justo a tiempo.

¿?: Salari! Por aquí!

Salari: Sumomo! Sakurei!

Sumomo: Quedamos en el mismo salón!

Sakurei: Ahí seremos rivales de primer lugar! Pero yo ganaré esta vez!

Salari: Ya lo veremos!

Ding, Dong.~{bis2}

Todas las chicas de todos los salones comenzaron a gritar de felicidad al escuchar la nueva noticia del director. El grupo de los más populares, los Magníficos, del Instituto Yamanaka se inscribiría en las clases de Deporte por el resto del mes.

Salari: Sumomo, quiénes son esos tales, Magníficos?

Sumomo: Son los más guapos de su escuela! Y dicen que están solteros!

Sakurei: Já! Los Magníficos? Nosotros somos los SuperS! Los más inteligentes de nuestra escuela!

Sumomo: Te gusta ese nombre que nos dieron? Digo, es una estupidez, sé que nuestros nombres comienzan con S, pero… por lo menos colocarnos, Los ExcelenteS!

Salari/Sakurei: Jajaja

Era el receso para almorzar y luego nos tocaba Deporte, bueno… admiración hacia los Magníficos… eran todos bien guapos, pero a mi parecer no me llamaban la atención, siguiendo con todo eso solo me dediqué a practicar, y al salir… fue la segunda impresión.

_A la salida, después de Deporte, Puedes?_

Sumomo y Sakurei vivían en la misma dirección que la mayoría de los estudiantes, pero había excepciones como yo que vivían en uno de los departamentos más caros de la cuidad, y nadie podía pagar tanto para poder ir a la misma parte que yo.

Las tiendas cerraron temprano porque era el día del festival cultural, y estaba completamente oscuro, cuando sentí que alguien comenzó a seguirme.

Salari: Piensas que me intimidas con esa caminata tuya?

¿?: Te estoy intimidando?

Salari: Dime… tu nombre

Tomoya: Tomoya Ishido

Salari: Salari Shinobure

Volteé a verlo, estaba a 6 metros de mí, me parecía que lo había visto antes… si… él era uno de los Magníficos.

Salari: Qué tratabas de conseguir al seguirme?

Tomoya: Solo caminaba, eso es todo

Desvió mi mirada para que no lo viera a los ojos.

Salari: Entonces… debo irme

Comencé a caminar y en pocos segundos esos pasos volvieron a seguirme, al voltear otra vez y reclamarle ya no estaba a 6 metros, estaba justo delante de mí, con sus ojos contemplando los míos fijamente.

Salari: Qué estas haciendo?

Tomoya: Ahora si te estoy intimidando?

Salari: No que solo estabas caminando?

Tomoya: Jaja, eres simpática.

Hice un gesto de tic en el ojo derecho y seguí mi camino, pero esta vez no volví a sentir los pasos, sentí su voz.

Tomoya: Es que acaso tus padres no te enseñaron a no salir a la calle cuando está oscuro? Puede que alguien venga a raptarte y pedir recompensa no crees?

Salari: A mis padres no les importo, y sé cuidarme perfectamente de esos idiotas que siguen a niñas indefensas.

Tomoya: No están tus padres?

Salari: No tienes derecho a seguir hablando conmigo.

Tomoya: Cambias mucho de personalidad sabes? En clases eres tan alegre y divertida, pero cuando estás sola te conviertes en una persona seria— Oye!

Había vuelto a caminar sin importar que me siguiera esta vez, pero algo me sorprendió… al primer día y sabe todo lo que hago en el instituto, me había estado observando.

Sus pasos me siguieron por todas las calles, al llegar a la esquina del lujoso edificio sucedió la tercera impresión.

_Ahora que estamos solos, quería preguntarte algo…_

Tomoya: Vives en estos departamentos?

Salari: No te importa

Tomoya: Que coincidencia

Qué fue lo que dijo!?

Salari: Vives acá?

Tomoya: Primera vez que veo a alguien que viva en el mismo edificio que yo

Salari: Hmp…

Subí al ascensor y apreté el botón del numero 16, cuando las puertas se juntaban se abrieron nuevamente y entró él.

Tomoya: No estas asustada verdad?

Salari: No

Tomoya: Bien.

Se cerraron las puertas y ambos estábamos solos dentro, apretó el botón del número 17, por lo menos me bajaría antes.

Tomoya: Dime una cosa… eres una de los famosos SuperS?

Salari: Ese tonto nombre…

Tomoya: Jaja, lo sabía. Eres la más inteligente de todos.

Salari: Te estás burlando?

Tomoya: No, no. En realidad creo… que eres especial…

Salari: Qué dijiste?

Tomoya: Nada, no…no dije nada

Otra vez desvió su mirada hacia el lado opuesto a donde estaba parada.

Salari: Bueno… debo bajarme ahora…

Llegamos al piso 16 y puse un pie en el suelo, al poner el otro el cuerpo de Tomoya estaba parado junto a mí.

Salari: Q-Qué hiciste!? Tú vives en el piso de arriba!—

Me tapó la boca con su mano e hizo un gesto con la otra de silencio.

Tomoya: No grites, podrías armar un alboroto y pensarán cosas de ti y de mí.

Al asentir me soltó y pude calmarme un poco.

Salari: Por qué bajaste aquí?

Tomoya: Dijiste que a tus padres no les importas, y cuando te pregunté si estabas sin ellos no respondiste que no porque no quisiste decir que si.

Salari: No te metas en asuntos que no te incumben. Al grano.

Tomoya: Actué sin pensar. Creo… que mi cuerpo solo te siguió, porque era la primera vez que veía a alguien conocido en este ascensor.

Salari: Entonces sube por las escaleras, es solo un piso.

Tomoya: Si…

Llegué a la puerta de mi departamento, no sentí que me volviera a seguir, seguro había ya llegado al piso de arriba.

Entré y encendí la luz, estaba todo como siempre, ordenado y sin uso.

Salari: Hoeee… Nee te dije que no hicieras eso en la alfombra!

Eran las 12 de la madrugada y tomé un vaso y el vino favorito de mi padre, salí al balcón a sentir el aire un poco antes de dormir y observé el festival.

Salari: Me gustaría poder estar ahí… hehehe… por solo una noche…

Puse las cosas en la mesita en donde mi madre se sentaba a hacer sus quehaceres y me paré junto a la baranda del balcón, me subí arriba de esa reja que no me dejaba disfrutar más del aire y mis manos se levantaron como dos alas que querían volar.

Dos más me envolvieron y me jalaron hacia atrás con fuerza, cayendo yo encima de esa persona.

Salari: QUÉ CREES QUE HACES!?

¿?: Perdón! Pero no puedo dejar que una persona tan joven se suicide desde el 16vo piso!

Salari: Tú eres… la chica de la mañana…

Rikara: Mi nombre es Rikara Hiroshi, tú eres…

Salari: Salari Shinobure…

Rikara: Bueno, Salari, Por qué te ibas a tirar!?

Salari: No lo iba a hacer! Estaba solo parada sintiendo el aire!

Rikara: D-De verdad?

Salari: Si!

Rikara: Esto… entonces… Lo siento!

Se levantó y agachó la cabeza en gesto de perdón.

Salari: Esto… y cómo entraste?

Rikara: Bien, te va a dar risa…

Me llevó hacia la puerta de entrada y estaba completamente rota, tendría que buscar otro departamento en cual quedarme hasta que la repararan…

Rikara: Bueno… un chico del piso de arriba me dijo que te conocía, puedes pedirle a él que te aloje por un tiempo… te llevaría a mi casa pero… vivo con mis tíos y en realidad ya he cometido tantos errores en esta ciudad que no quieren volver a saber de otro más… Perdóname!

Salari: Un chico? No hablarás de—

Tomoya: Así que rompió tu puerta?

Volteé y ahí estaba… Tomoya Ishido…

Salari: NI LOCA ME IRÍA CONTIGO! ABUSADO—

Volvió a colocarme la mano en la boca tapándomela para que no gritara y me susurró.

Tomoya: Si te callas hasta llegar a mi departamento no le diré a nadie que bebes vino en el balcón a las 12 de la madrugada.

Dejé de contenerme y acepté. Llegamos a su puerta y la abrió, al entrar la cerró y encendió la luz, veía que era todo igual a mi habitación, no porque sean los mismos muebles, sino porque no estaban usados.

Tomoya: Ahora puedes hablar

Salari: Cómo sabes que tomaba vino en el balcón?

Tomoya: Cuando… llegué a vivir aquí… era el único de mi clase en llegar a un departamento lujoso y … nadie me aceptaba ni siquiera por mi popularidad entre las chicas… y bueno… un día salí al balcón y miraba las estrellas…

Cuarta impresión.

_Es que solo las estrellas sobresalen no lo crees?_

Salari: Te gustan las estrellas…

Tomoya: Y al mirar hacia abajo… estabas tú… desde ese día que cada noche salgo a la misma hora a… bueno… mirar las estrellas

Salari: Eres un pervertido…

Tomoya: Tuve suerte de que me enviaran a tu escuela, pude saber cómo eras en realidad, tenía curiosidad en tu actitud y…

Salari: Te me estás confesando?

Tomoya se puso rojo como un verdadero Tomate y me dio la espalda.

Salari: Pervertido

Tomoya: No he dicho eso

Salari: no respondiste que no porque no quisiste decir que si

Tomoya: Acaso te sirvió de algo esa frase?

Salari: Déjame tranquila—

Tomoya: Si

Salari: Si, Que?

Tomoya: Me estoy confesando.

El calor me inundó por completo las mejillas y observé cómo se giraba y sus ojos me penetraban tanto que trataba de desviar su mirada y no podía.

Comenzó a acercarse y a escasos centímetros de mis labios con los suyos algo nos interrumpió… los muebles se movían fuertemente de un lado hacia otro y los cuadros caían al suelo, estaba ocurriendo un terremoto.

Tomoya: Salari no salgas!

Salí desobedeciendo a Tomoya y observé a mí alrededor, estaba todo gris, lleno de gente corriendo por el terremoto. De partes con césped crecieron bloques de cemento creando más edificios tan altos que no dejaban ver el cielo. Y en la ventana de al frente estaba la chica de antes, Rikara. Había más chicos y chicas en las azoteas de los edificios mientras crecían, todos me parecían conocidos, aunque ni siquiera eran de mi instituto, todos me miraban cuando pasaban a mi lado y trataban de no sorprenderse.

Tomoya: Qué sucede!?

Tomoya estaba a mi lado sosteniéndose de un borde del balcón.

Tomoya: SALARI DESPIERTA!

Un sonido fuerte hizo que apretara fuerte mi cabeza con mis manos y cayera de rodillas al piso.

Quinta y última impresión.

_No puedes haber existido…_

DESPIERTA!

Próximo Capítulo: Por fin, junto a ti.


	16. Por fin, junto a ti

"Crear un sueño y luego lograrlo es una meta gigantesca que hacer, pero… que pasará cuando alguien requiera de tu ayudar entre la palabra lograrlo*?."

Capitulo 16: Por fin, junto a ti.

Mis ojos se abrieron fuertemente al sentir que alguien corría hacia mí. La persona era nadie más que Shiori tratando de golpearme, pero como siempre esquivar es un arte para mi, salté hacia atrás y caí al vacío que se estaba realizando cada vez que crecían más los edificios.

Zalari: Salari! Usa tu FylleyPlus!

Aún no estaba totalmente conciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor y continuaba cayendo de cabeza, hasta que Shiori apareció con ambas alas a mi lado y tomó mis hombros para arrojarme más fuerte al suelo.

Iba a pocos metros de que mi cabeza azotara contra el piso de cemento y que todo acabaría cuando recobré el sentido de lo que pasaba, utilicé mi FylleyPlus y volé hasta el lado contrario al que caía.

Shiori: Pensé que ya te habías rendido. Pero eso no significa que puedas ganar contra mí.

Salari: Ganaré de seguro!

Shiori: Já! Golpearás a tu propia hermana?

Salari: Tu no eres mi hermana!

Me acerqué a su rostro con mi mano apretada para generar un buen golpe que cayera de inmediato, pero al igual de lo que hice me esquivó fácilmente.

Shiori: Eres lenta, con razón no haz terminado este destino que nos depara a todas las diosas creadoras…

Salari: No puedes decir nada coherente cierto? Acaso estás olvidando que tú fuiste la que pidió que la asesinaran?

Shiori: Él no lo iba a hacer si no se lo pedía! No metas a Yamato en cosas que no le incumben!

Salari: Que no le incumben!? Por él estás haciendo esto o me equivoco?

Shiori: Cállate!

Golpeó mi cara para hacer que retrocediera varios metros y sangrara mi nariz.

Salari: Qué estúpida! Te enamoraste de ese copia!

Shiori: Y tú no lo hiciste!? O dime que no te atrae ese idiota de Tomoya Ishido

Apareció detrás de mí y con una patada regresé al lugar donde antes me había golpeado.

Salari: Tomoya no es la misma persona que Yamato! Es un tonto, nunca piensa en los demás y solo le preocupa que su madre esté con él… nunca hace que me sonroje o que me acelere el corazón cuando le vea… y nunca me abraza hasta el punto de estar a poco de besarme… y sobre todo … nunca … me he fijado en otro chico que no sea él…

Shiori: Que tierno! ENAMORADA DE UN IMBÉCIL!

No lo estaba… cierto? Nunca pude dejar de decir que todos los chicos me recordaban a él, que los veía y reflejaba su carácter… sus ojos… su color de pelo…

Así que si lo estaba… enamorada de ese idiota que nunca me hacía pensar en otra cosa que desaparecerlo y terminar con todo…

Shiori trató de terminar otra vez arrojándome al suelo pero no pudo, porque tomé sus brazos y con mi rodilla golpeé su estómago. Hizo un grito ahogado y soltó su sangre en mi rostro.

Salari: Dices que es un imbécil, lo es. Pero no te da derecho a decirme que hacer con él. Completamente enamorada de un copia cierto? Tú lo estás tanto que dejaste tu alma y solo tu cerebro está conectado con el de Reimu…

Shiori: Q-Qué?

Salari: Eres solo un recuerdo olvidado, acéptalo.

Shiori: Cállate! No es cierto!

Salari: Por qué Reimu de un momento a otro le comenzaron a gustar los conejos con una venda? Yo sé la respuesta; Ese día te hiciste pasar por ella, y me hiciste comprar ese conejo porque refleja que estás perdida, perdida en este mundo buscando la solución a la desgracia que nos afecta a nosotras, y sin pensarlo quisiste que le comprara algo que no le gustaba. Sin decirte eso, Reimu continuaba con ese peluche por algo, y era para que no sufrieras sin compañía de otro que estaría sufriendo por una herida falsa.

Shiori: NO ES CIERTO!

Salari: A no? YAMATO ESTÁ EN ESE POZO OLVIDADO CIERTO!?

Shiori: C-Cómo…

Salari: Quieres sacarlo de ahí y para eso quieres que muera esta creadora y revivas en el cuerpo verdad?

Shiori: Yo…

Salari: Gané

Las alas de Shiori desaparecieron y ahora solo colgaba de sus manos sostenidas por las mías.

Shiori: NO! FylleyPlus! No se vallan! No… no…

Salari: Si te asesino ahora, traeré de vuelta a Yamato al paraíso, contigo.

Shiori: No es fácil, tendrías que desaparecer la existencia de Reimu…

Salari: No lo haré, ya que solo hay una forma de matar a un alma perdida…

Shiori: La pistola…

Salari: De acuerdo?

Shiori: Se me hace familiar esta conversación… De acuerdo

Saqué la pistola de mi bolsillo y apunté a su cabeza, cerró los ojos y sonrió. Fue la última sonrisa que haría viva, y jalé el gatillo.

Liquido azul salió como sangre de la cabeza de Reimu, y no había rastro de alguna herida en ella.

Abrió nuevamente los ojos y miró por todos lados.

Reimu: Shiori?

Salari: Ya no está, Reimu. Volvió a donde debía estar hace miles de años.

Reimu: …

Reimu comenzó a llorar. Bajamos al suelo y al momento de tocarlo con los zapatos todos los edificios dejaron de crecer.

Salari: Reimu, estás bien?

Reimu: Shiori dijo ; Reimu, niña tonta~

La última letra la pronunció llorando tan fuerte como le podían sus pulmones.

Daten: Señora!

Daten venía corriendo desde el edificio que había sido cómplice de nuestro combate, atrás lo seguían todos los demás amigos que había hecho en las ciudades de Japón, algunos cansados y otros riendo por lo mucho que corrieron.

Daten: Durante la pelea decidí buscar a los demás que habían tenido contacto con usted.

Salari: Gracias, Daten.

Tomoya: IDIOTA!

Me sonrojé al recordar lo que había dicho con Shiori, pero desvié mi mirada y solo pensé en que no estaba cerca para escuchar esas palabras.

Salari: NO ME DIGAS IDIOTA!. IDIOTA!

Tomoya: QUIERES OTRA PELEA!?

Salari: A-Ahora no…

Tomoya: Q-Qué?

Zalari: Tsk!

Salari: Pensando en la reina del infierno. Tengo que hablar de algo contigo, hermana.

Zalari: Dijiste hermana?

Salari: No lo dije

Zalari: Si lo hiciste!

Salari: NO!

Zalari: SI!

Gappu: Ya basta, es hora de irnos.

Zalari: Primero, regrésame mi TylleyPlus!

Salari: Bien, bien. Te lo regresaré…

Coloqué mis manos frente al cuerpo de Zalari y una luz la envolvió, Shiori antes de morir había devuelto el TylleyPlus a mí y yo podía regresarlo a Zalari.

Salari: Listo, Feliz?

Zalari: Si

Daten: Debemos llevar a los humanos a su casa, señora.

Salari: Hoeeee… vallan ustedes, iré a… respirar un poco de aire.

Los dejé que fueran primero para poder organizar mis pensamientos, ese mundo paralelo que hizo Parallel… había sido tan real.

Subí al piso 16, igual que ese recuerdo. Y entré al primer departamento y salí al balcón.

Miré por la baranda y era cierto, había tanto viento que hacía querer volar. Me subí a ella y separé mis brazos de mi cuerpo, el viento hacía que mi cabello revoloteara en mi espalda, cerré los ojos, estaba relajada. Cuando pensé en saltar para sacar mi FlylleyPlus unos brazos me rodearon y al igual que antes me hicieron caer al suelo.

Salari: R-Rikara?

Tomoya: Espero no molestarte

Salari: QUÉ HACES AQUÍ!? TE DIJE—

Tomoya tomó su mano izquierda y me hizo callar. Y como lo había hecho antes susurró en mi oído.

Tomoya: Puedes callarte? La gente de aquí puede pensar que pasa algo entre los dos

Salari: Suéltame, no me gusta que… me abracen… además… es incómodo así

Tomoya miró donde tenía su brazo derecho, estaba rodeando mi pecho y hacía que mis brazos no pudieran moverse.

Se sonrojó al igual que yo y me soltó.

Tomoya: L-Lo siento

Salari: Pervertido

Tomoya: A quién le dices pervertido!?

Salari: Cállate, pueden pensar que pasa algo entre los dos

Tomoya: Hmp…

Salari: Jaja, ahora tú eres el idiota

Tomoya: Estás diciendo que antes lo eras tú, Jaja

Ambos reímos y al terminar nos miramos y sonrojamos.

Salari: Eres un idiota

Tomoya: Lo haz dicho muchas veces, y siempre gano yo

Suspiré y me levanté, estaba pensando en lo que hablé con Shiori, Tomoya era la persona de quién me había enamorado, pero él lo estaría de mi?

Tomoya: Actué sin pensar.

Salari: Qué dijiste!?

Tomoya: Pensé que te tirarías y que no…volveríamos a … pelear juntos

Salari: Puedo volar, sabes?

Tomoya: Lo sabía, pero mi cuerpo actuó por si solo…

Salari: Era la primera vez que veías a una persona así cierto?

Tomoya: Si…

Salari: Tengo una duda, si tanto te gusta pelear conmigo, por qué no seguiste con Oyrime para ver quién gana a final?

Tomoya: Bueno… es que… me gusta pelear porque no es una pelea física, excepto cuando queremos hacer que sea física, pero… en realidad eres… divertida

Salari: Y cambio mucho de personalidad cierto?

Tomoya: También me he dado cuenta de eso, Jaja. En el instituto Yamanaka te veías feliz al lado de Hiroshi y cuando… Oyrime, bueno… ya sabes, perdiste la vida de Hiroshi… cambiaste de un segundo a otro.

Salari: Ya tuve suficiente de cursilerías, debemos irnos.

Tomoya: Oye!

Rompí el silencio y también aquel balcón, tomé el brazo de Tomoya y llegamos al suelo en un segundo.

Tomoya: Q-Qué pa—

Salari: Adiós

Hice transportar a Tomoya para que llegara a ParadiseGoddes en donde estaría a salvo con los demás.

Salari: Tanto miedo te hizo escapar cierto, Rikara?

Volteé y ahí estaba, con sus ojos sin luz mirándome con enojo.

Ambas: Es hora.

Próximo Capítulo: Flores sabor sangre


	17. Flores sabor sangre

"Pierdes la esperanza, la razón de controlar tus fuerzas, al perder un combate y empezar otro. Juntar las emociones en una sola puede descontrolar la situación, y al momento de darte cuenta de eso es demasiado tarde."

Capitulo 17: Flores sabor sangre.

Rikara se acercó rápidamente a mi espalda, lo único que sentí después fue una presión en mi cuello y cerré los ojos.

_No la mataste, verdad?_

_… cómo la mataría si me dijo que solo la trajera_

_De verdad tienes tanta maldad que hasta yo me siento— mira mira ya está abriendo los ojos_

___Desperté escuchando esas voces… me dio algo en el estómago al ver de quién se trataba y que estaba a pocos centímetros de mi cara_

___Salari: O-Oyrime_

___Oyrime: Hola! Soy Dawn de valdevire Oyrime Hotori_

___Salari: Tú…_

___Traté de golpearle pero no podía moverme, tenía las manos atadas con cadenas arriba de mi cabeza, y mis pies del mismo estado abajo._

___Oyrime: De verdad piensas que podrías escaparte con esa fuerza tuya? Son cadenas creadas por mí, además… estamos en Futishi, asjasasja_

___Tenía una risa estúpida._

___Salari: Suéltame estas cosas!! Ahora!_

___Con una sonrisa en su cara me observó de arriba a bajo como queriendo encontrar algo, y lo encontró._

___Oyrime: Rikara me ha dicho que tienes una pistola en tu bolsillo, y que siempre vas con ella a todos lados._

___Salari: No te incumbe_

___Puso su mano en el bolsillo derecho de mi chaqueta y sacó la pistola, al tocarla esta se volvió negra carbón. Nadie a parte de mi podría tomarla y que fuera de su color normal, él era malvado, por eso la pistola dejó su brillo._

___Oyrime: Valla, es realmente linda. Pero Rikara dijo que era blanca con dorado._

___Salari: Será porque la tocaste tú_

___Oyrime: Salari, Salari, Salari. Hay tiempo aún para que puedas entregarme voluntariamente el puesto de creador._

___Salari: A un Copia como tú!? Estás loco! Primero muerta!_

___Oyrime: Si así lo quieres…_

___Puso la pistola apuntándome en la frente, al momento de apretar el gatillo una mano lo frenó._

___Rikara: Deja obtener sus habilidades primero._

___Oyrime: Valla, asjasjasja. Me había olvidado de ello, es tu turno._

___Salari: Atrévete a tocarme Copia_

___Me golpeó en el estómago, decirle así la enfadaba._

___Rikara: No me vuelvas a insultar, oh diosa todopoderosa_

___Salari: Además de copia barata, sarcástica._

___Otra vez me golpeó._

___Rikara: Vuelve a decirme copia, y seré lo último que veas en tu asquerosa vida_

___Salari: Já! Con mucho gusto, CO-PI-A_

___Rikara: BASTA!_

___Tomó un lápiz, decir que lo último que iba a ver al parecer era para dejarme ciega. Apuntó a mi ojo izquierdo y con solo esfuerzo iba a hacerlo. Dolía… mi cabeza sentía punzadas por todas partes, y mi ojo derecho solo veía a Oyrime y Rikara riéndose._

___Un grito desgarrador salió de mis labios, estaba perdiendo, pero ya no más._

___Rikara: Aún recuerdo cuando hace solo meses ella y yo estábamos bajo árboles de cerezo, Já! Eran tiempo perdido._

___Salari: T-Tú… nunca… estuviste conmigo!_

___Rikara golpeó otra vez mi estómago, ya era suficiente de sufrir en manos de una persona que no era mi amiga, esa persona hacia creer que lo sabía todo acerca de mi. Estaba equivocada si creía que la dejaría escapar con mis poderes… aún más creyendo que yo era tan débil como pensaban… y no es así._

___Las cadenas se rompieron en mil pedazos, perder era inútil si era en esas circunstancias._

___Oyrime: C-Cómo—_

___Oyrime no pudo continuar porque quedó sorprendido al ver que abría mi ojo izquierdo, estaba completamente normal, solo que ahora, era de color celeste._

___Rikara: Así que ese inútil dio su ojo por ella… que gracioso._

___Oyrime: Inútil?_

___Atrás de mí había aparecido Tomoya con su mano tapando su ojo izquierdo que ya estaba sangrando. Su respiración era agitada y solo veía con enojo a su creador._

___Tomoya: Atreverse a lastimar a Salari… que mal por ti, Oyrime._

___Rikara: Traidor! Cómo llamas a nuestro creador por su nombre!_

___Salari: Cállate! Ahora eso no importa! ES MOMENTO DE TERMINAR!_

___Rikara se acercó corriendo hacia mí y fue interceptada por Tomoya, que aún lastimado seguía en pie._

___Tomoya: Tú debes desaparecer a Oyrime! Yo pelearé con ella!_

___Sonreí._

___Salari: Gracias, Tomoya._

___Corrí dejando atrás a ambos, Oyrime estaba bien lejos del otro combate que empezaría y tenía que encontrarlo rápido._

___De repente apareció detrás de mí y golpeó mi espalda, el dolor era insoportable ya que estábamos en su mundo y no en el mío._

___Oyrime: Formidable, aún con ese golpe resistes tanto, debo decir que te admiro por eso._

___Salari: Cállate!_

___Traté de pegarle a su cara pero desapareció y reapareció arriba de donde yo estaba, hizo que sus manos se hicieran puños y con fuerza golpeó mi cabeza, caí con ella primero al suelo, donde todo comenzó a quedarse en rojo._

___Por otro lado, Rikara y Tomoya habían comenzado su pelea._

___Rikara: Me das asco, enamorándote y dando todo por ella. Por qué no vienes con nosotros? De seguro podrías haber triunfado._

___Tomoya: Nunca lo haría y … No estoy enamorado de ella!_

___Tomoya trató de golpear su estómago pero el brazo de Rikara lo frenó y con el codo hizo que su mentón subiera, luego con una patada lo hizo arrastrarse._

___Rikara: Acaso no te das cuenta? Por qué te uniste a ella en un principio?_

___Tomoya: Para vengarme de Oyrime!_

___Él tomó del brazo a Rikara e hizo que se elevara y volviera a caer de espaldas al piso._

___Rikara: Y por qué no dejaste que su ojo quedara destrozado y lo cambiaste por el tuyo?_

___Rikara tomó sus pies y lo hizo girar varias veces hasta que cayera fuertemente al suelo._

___Tomoya: Porque… no podía dejarla así…_

___Rikara: No es una prueba suficiente para contradecir lo que estabas diciendo?_

___Tomoya: yo…Enamorado… de Salari…_

___Rikara: Jajajaja!_

___Lo tomó del pelo más arriba de su alto normal y con la otra mano su rostro fue más lastimado de lo que estaba._

___Oyrime me levantó la cabeza del suelo para que lo viera fijamente._

___Oyrime: Fíjate en lo que sucede en el otro lado…_

___Miré hacia donde estaba Tomoya, estaba siendo golpeado muchas veces por Rikara. No podía ver que el cuerpo de ella estuviera haciendo eso, y menos hacia él. Tenía que interferir de algún modo, aunque eso costara asesinarla en el instante._

___Rikara: Acéptalo, eres débil, y nunca podrás volver a ver a tu amada Salari._

___Tomoya: C-Cállate…_

___Rikara: Estúpido! Ahora es el final de tu existencia—_

___PUM!_

___Tomé del brazo a Oyrime, introduje mi mano en su bolsillo, ahí estaba mi pistola y al tocarla había vuelto a ser como antes. Arrojé lejos de ahí a Oyrime y apunté la cabeza de Rikara._

___Ella había sido mi mejor amiga, la primera y la única que me hizo ser como soy ahora. Apuntarle era como un gran sacrificio que tendría que hacer, el de desaparecer a una ex amiga, pero cuando recobré la conciencia y pude ver que sucedía a mi alrededor mi dedo apretó el gatillo y el tiempo quedó congelado._

___Salari: R-Rikara…_

___Volteó a verme, con sus ojos sin su brillo, y al momento de fijarlos en los míos… Sonrió._

___El cuerpo de Rikara se volvió cenizas y desapareció en el aire, Tomoya cayó arrodillado en el piso y su cabeza se agachó con la mano en su cara._

___Salari: Tomoya!_

___Al correr hacia él todo comenzó a moverse, Oyrime solo reía viendo la escena y desapareció en un segundo._

___Logré estar al lado de Tomoya y me arrodillé junto a él. Se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí y sin pensarlo dos veces me abrazó._

___Salari: Q-QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO!?_

___Me sonrojé al sentirlo tan cerca de mi cuerpo y luego subió la mirada hacia mí._

___Tomoya: Sacándote de aquí._

___Salari: Qué?—_

___Una luz nos envolvió y luego salimos sanos y salvos de Futishi._

___Estábamos en la cera, frente a la plaza en donde Rikara y yo nos juntábamos para irnos al instituto. No había nadie caminando por ahí, si alguien nos viera, sangrando, con grandes heridas y abrazados en una plaza podría causar problemas._

___Tomoya: Futishi solo destruyó parte del escenario donde peleamos, por eso todo tembló._

___Salari: Estás muy herido…_

___Toqué su cara con el dedo índice y luego puse toda la palma en su mejilla, lo que al menos se veía es que se había sonrojado y desvió su mirada._

___Salari: Gracias por preocuparte …_

___Su cara comenzó a regenerarse y sus heridas habían sanado, su ojo había sido recuperado, pero el que me había dado aún seguía conmigo._

___Tomoya: Por qué…?_

___Salari: Por ayudarme, y no hagas más preguntas estúpidas_

___Tomoya: No son estúpidas! Por lo menos trato de ser gentil!_

___Salari: Gentil? Un copia como tu!?_

___Ambos nos paramos enojados y teníamos nuestras caras mirando al otro._

___Tomoya: Quieres otra pelea? Te apuesto que ganaría!_

___Salari: Con lo lastimado que saliste con Rikara? Perderías de seguro!_

___Tomoya: Estúpida!_

___Salari: Idiota!_

___Tomoya: Muérete!_

___Salari: Cállate! Cállate! Cállate~!_

___Ambos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro, en un largo silencio que decidí romper con una risa, la que al parecer contagió a Tomoya y nos sentamos en una banca._

___Salari: De verdad piensas pelear en un momento así?_

___Tomoya: Solo te seguía la corriente_

___Salari: Yo te seguía a ti…_

___Ambos nos sonrojamos y apartamos la vista del otro. La chaqueta comenzaba a estorbar ya que estaba sucia, la camisa igual estaba comenzando a molestar ya que manchada de sangre no servía de mucho, así que decidí sacarme amas prendas. Sentí un grito molesto a mi lado._

___Tomoya: QUÉ HACES! ESTÁS LOCA!_

___Salari: Crees que voy a lucir esas baratijas por toda la cuidad!? Acostúmbrate de una vez!_

___Tomoya: Por lo menos no podías haber vuelto a ParadiseGoddes y habértelas cambiado allá!?_

___Salari: Por supuesto! Con lo herida que estoy! Me llevaría horas volver a curar—_

___No pude seguir hablando ya que durante el escándalo que había hecho, se levantó, me tomó de los brazos, se inclinó, acercó su cara a la mía y las juntó. Era la primera vez que sentía que todo explotaba dentro de mí. Primero, estaba semidesnuda en el parque con un chico, Segundo, la ropa estaba manchada de sangre y dejaba mucho que pensar, Y Tercero, me había besado._

Próximo Capítulo: La traición de tus manos.


	18. La trición de tus manos

"El recuerdo de que alguien ha sido creado por un motivo, y que ese alguien después te engañe y casi desespere tu actitud, y lo que sucederá después, es símbolo de castigo."

Capitulo 18: La traición de tus manos.

___Reimu: OHH! AQUÍ ESTÁN! AQUÍ ESTÁN!_

___Zalari: Reimu, los encontras— te_

___Nos separamos rápidamente dándonos la espalda, y con toda la cara roja de vergüenza._

___Reimu: Estaban besándose~_

___Daten: B-Besándose!?_

___Apartó de golpe a Reimu hacia un lado y se acercó rápidamente a pegarle a Tomoya._

___Daten: Cómo te atreves de besar a mi señora!_

___Salari: DATEN!_

___Daten no puedo continuar ya que había escuchado mi voz llamándolo._

___Daten: Diga, Señora?_

___Salari: Quiero ropa nueva. Ah! Y unas galletas._

___Daten: De inmediato!_

___Daten desapareció de ese lugar, dejándonos solo a los 4_

___Tomoya: Bueno… creo que debo irme…_

___Salari: Si… Reimu, llévate a Tomoya a ParadiseGoddes, tengo que hablar con Zalari._

___Zalari: Tsk…_

___Reimu: Haaaaaai~!_

___Reimu llevó a Tomoya a casa, mientras tanto Daten regresó con mi ropa y las galletas._

___Daten: Y NºO9!?_

___Zalari: En ParadiseGoddes_

___Daten: Ya verá…_

___Daten volvió de donde había llegado y me puse la ropa que había traído._

___Zalari: Entonces, de qué querías hablar?_

___Salari: Zalari, es decir, Shingoku de valdevire no Zalari Hitori._

___Zalari: Que horrible nombre—_

___Salari: Recuerdas por qué lo obtuviste?_

___Zalari: Si…_

___Flash Back*_

___Una joven llamada Zalari Fukumi de cabello rubio y de 18 años estaba mirando el pueblo en donde vivía desde un acantilado. Era costumbre subir a ver lo que sucedía de noche por aquel lugar, aunque admitía que era peligroso estar tan a la orilla, igual lo hacía para apreciar el paisaje. Su vida era feliz, con una hermosa familia que era dueña del lugar y vivían en un castillo a las afueras del pueblo, y con amigos que la apoyaban y querían._

___De pronto, una mano empujó su cuerpo al vacío…_

___Al voltear observó el rostro sonriente de esa persona, la conocía._

___Zalari: Kamika……_

___La gente que caminaba abajo no sabía que pasaría, pero un sonido de agua cayó al suelo, horrorizadas todos vieron que era el cuerpo sin vida de aquella chica…_

___Zalari: Por qué?... Por qué mi hermana me empujó?_

___El lugar era totalmente blanco, sin nada a su alrededor, ella era la única que existía en ese mundo._

___Zalari: No entiendo… NO LO ENTIENDO!!_

___Cerró los ojos para poder dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el porqué de su muerte, cuando escuchó una voz a su lado._

___¿?: La muerte no puede ser cambiada por los humanos, pero si provocada._

___Abrió sorpresivamente los ojos y miró hacia el origen de la voz._

___Zalari: Quién eres tú?_

___Salari: Mi nombre es Shingoku de Valdevire Salari Hitori, la creadora de todo lo que esté en el universo._

___Zalari: Tu nombre es parecido al mío… bueno en una parte…_

___Salari: Zalari Fukumi, antes de morir tenías 18 años, y tu causa de muerte es el salto de un acantilado. Hecho por tu propia hermana._

___Zalari: …_

___Salari: Venía a hacerte una propuesta._

___Zalari: Propuesta?_

___Salari: Si no entiendes por qué tu hermana te asesinó, quisieras tener otra que nunca te haría daño, sino al contrario, vivirías por siempre?_

___Zalari: Pero, y mi familia? Mis amigos? Mi vida?_

___Salari: Eso acabó cuando Kamika te arrojó por odio, odio porque todos te hacían feliz._

___Zalari: Nunca pensé… que me odiaría una persona de mi propia sangre…_

___Salari: Ahora que lo sabes… aceptas mi propuesta?_

___Zalari: … De acuerdo_

___Salari: Muy bien_

___Sonrió y tomó la mano de Zalari. En un momento ya estaban en ParadiseGoddes junto con Gappu y las demás diosas del universo._

___Salari: Desde ahora tu habilidad ha sido integrada a tu cuerpo, junto con una las más preciadas para mí, el TylleyPlus._

___Zalari: Cómo sabre utilizarlas?_

___Salari: Para usar el TylleyPlus solo pronuncia su nombre y podrás viajar a cualquier lugar en solo 5 segundos, y para tu otra habilidad compartida tienes que hacer que tu mente se concentre en querer ver lo que todos pueden ver, llámala Vista Tesoral._

___Zalari: De acuerdo!_

___Salari: Una condición…_

___Miró mi expresión, asustada._

___Salari: No lo uses conmigo._

___Zalari: Claro! Gracias…_

___Salari: Desde ahora tu nombre ya no será Zalari Fukumi, Serás… Shingoku de Valdevire Zalari Hitori, hermana, y próxima sucesora del cargo de creadora._

___Su pelo cambió de color a gris y sus ojos se volvieron rojos pero más oscuros que lo de Salari._

___Pasaron los años normalmente, Zalari era feliz y ya conocía cada parte de la Tierra, se había acostumbrado en llamar a su hermana por su nombre y ella igual a que la llamara así._

___Zalari: Salari! Estoy cansada de seguir con estos estudios! Cuando estaba viva no hacía tanto trabajo…_

___Salari: Acostúmbrate! Además yo igual lo tuve que hacer cuando era sucesora._

___Zalari: Hoo…_

___Seguía revisando cada historial de cada humano que vivió en la Tierra, y llegó a uno en especial._

___Zalari: Familia Fukumi…_

___En la Lista aparecían todos los integrantes de la familia, y los tres primeros fueron los que llamaron su atención._

_Fukumi_

_Futiyoi Fukumi, Padre y esposo, muerto a los 58 años. Enfermedad desconocida._

_Yumi Fukumi, Madre y esposa, muerta a los 54 años. Enfermedad desconocida._

_Kamika Fukumi, __Hija única,__ vive con 25 años. Dueña del pueblo en donde nació._

___Al leer todo, lo que no le sorprendió fue que ambos padres habían muerto con alguna enfermedad desconocida y que su hermana sería dueña del pueblo. Pero lo que si le sorprendió fue que decía…_

___Zalari: Hija única…_

___Salari: Tus padres en realidad no te tuvieron, te encontraron en su cama, porque habías sido raptada de un pueblo diferente y la que había sido fue… Kamika…_

___Zalari: Por qué nunca me lo dijeron!?_

___Salari: Porque no lo sabían, Kamika era la única. Al momento de saber que tus padres iban a darte a ti el puesto de dueña del pueblo… ella actuó por sí misma y quiso asesinarte_

___Zalari: No es cierto! Yo nunca sentí odio hacia mí de ella…_

___Salari: Pero ella sí! Y ahora … si me permites tengo que hacer trabajo_

___Zalari: Dónde vas?_

___Salari: No puedo decirte_

___Zalari: Es la primera vez que no me dices a donde irás… no me digas que… tienes que ir a ver a Kamika?_

___Salari: No te incumbe_

___Zalari: Claro que si! Se trata de mi hermana!_

___Salari: ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES!? NO FUE, Y NUNCA SERÁ TU HERMANA! ELLA TE RAPTÓ DE OTRO REINO Y TE ASESINÓ POR ODIO!_

___Desapareció de ParadiseGoddes y Zalari quedó solo observando la nada._

___Zalari: Tsk…_

___Sus ojos se volvieron más claros y su rabia se concentró en su mente._

___Zalari: Vista Tesoral…_

___Podía ver todo lo que sucedía visto de los ojos de Salari, estaba frente a Kamika esperando que sucediera lo que tenía que pasar, cuando sus deseos de matarla ahí mismo se apoderó del cuerpo de Salari y dejó que se mostrara ante Kamika._

___Kamika: QUIÉN ERES TÚ!? Y QUÉ HACES AQUÍ!? GUARDIAS!_

___Salari: He venido a vengarme, por lo que me hiciste… por empujarme del acantilado y dejar que muriera sin piedad…_

___Kamika: Z-Zalari!?_

___Salari: Adiós, estúpida hermana_

___Sus manos se enrollaron en el cuello de Kamika, la que solo pedía ayuda para que la soltaran, pero con más fuerza de la que podía imaginar tener, Zalari la había ahorcado._

___Perdió el control al verla muerta, y empezó a pegarle en la cabeza con un candelabro, lo primero que había visto encima de su escritorio. Cuando volvió en si ahora ya no podía controlar el cuerpo de Salari, solo podía observar._

___Salari: Estás… MUERTA!_

___Su Vista Tesoral había sido contradecida y ambas estaban frente a frente en ParadiseGoddes._

___Salari: Te advertí, que no usaras tu habilidad comigo! No hiciste caso alguno! Ahora sufrirás las consecuencias!_

___Acercó su mano frente a su rostro._

___Salari: Desde ahora perdiste el puesto de sucesora de la creadora, serás enviada a trabajar en ParadiseDeath, y por último… tu nombre será Shingoku de Valdevire No Zalari Hitori, Traidora del infierno._

___Fin Flash Back*_

___Zalari: Aún sigues con aquel estúpido nombre… solo por decirme No Zalari Hitori…_

___Salari: Reimu dice que no quiere seguir trabajando, me recordaba a ti cuando te enojabas_

___Zalari: Le enseñé mucho_

___Sonrió con superioridad, era buena enseñando cosas a Reimu, pero de ahí sacó su actitud._

___Salari: No eras así antes de que te conociera_

___Zalari: Será porque ahora ya no tengo 18 años?_

___Salari: Antes de ser sucesora de Shiori… no recuerdo nada de mi vida… talvez… era igual a ti… y también pude haber sido asesinada por alguien muy querido para mí… pero ahora que ha pasado tanto tiempo… ya no pienso en mi vida pasada_

___Zalari: Eso quiere decir que en pocos años más ya no recordaré nada? Cómo una anciana?_

___Salari: Tú eres otro caso. A mis 13.500 millones de años, 13.476 millones de años he sido creadora, y 14 años… pues… talvez fui humana, o alguna extraña especie de ser vivo que tomaba la apariencia de un humano… Pero tú… llevas 1000 años y recuerdas perfectamente quién eras… yo nada…_

___Zalari: Estas diciendo que soy más adecuada a existir que tú, jaja_

___Salari: Zalari, quiero pedirte un favor._

___Zalari: Claro, cuál?_

___Salari: He visto… que aunque te haya dejado en ParadiseDeath sigues hablándome, y sigues sonriendo… es que acaso te gusta estar allá?_

___Zalari: En realidad puedo hacer lo que quiera, y he visto a algunas personas de la historia del mundo allá y me han contado tantas veces sus hazañas que nos hicimos amigos… Qué tiene que ver?_

___Salari: Zalari… desde ahora tu nombre volverá a ser el de antes… y serás la Diosa del infierno, y del castigo a las malas almas._

___Zalari: Shingoku de Valdevire Zalari Hitori…_

___Zalari comenzó a llorar tan fuerte que mis oídos retumbaban y dolía mi cabeza._

___Zalari: GRACIAS!_

___Me abrazó, era la primera vez que la veía llorar, pero después de todo… lloraba de felicidad._

Próximo Capítulo: Abrazos


	19. Abrazos

"Vergüenza, que más se puede decir."

Capitulo 19: Abrazos

___Abure: SALARI~!_

___Abure corrió a abrazarme luego de que Zalari y yo llegamos a ParadiseGoddes, y tocaba todo mi torso en su abrazo, dejando pensar a los demás._

___Paff!_

___Koroko: Abure… recuerda con quién estás_

___Abure: Jeje_

___Abure fue golpeando una vez más por alguien que estaba cerca observando la escena._

___Salari: Tomoya…_

___Tomoya: No la toques!_

___Reimu: Tomoya está celoso!_

___Se sonrojó._

___Tomoya: No lo estoy!_

___Rumi: Rumi lo vió está celoso!_

___Reimu y Rumi se llevaron bien al instante, parecían realmente gemelas cuando molestaban a Tomoya._

___Salari: AHHH!!_

___Todos voltearon rápido para ver que sucedía. Keita había aprovechado y me abrazó por detrás haciendo que sus manos se posaran en sectores que no debía tocar._

___Abure: Keita! No es justo!_

___Abure se acercó e hizo lo mismo pero por delante de mí. Haciendo que Tomoya, Koroko y Fuki se enfadaran._

___Abure y Keita estaban inconscientes en el suelo._

___Tomoya: Son estúpidos!_

___Yo solo me limitaba a proteger mi cuerpo de algún otro contacto que tuviera._

___Tomoya: Salari, estás bien?_

___Salari: Q-QUE SI ESTOY BIEN? QUE TONTA PREGUNTA!_

___Decía mientras me daba vuelta y lo ignoraba._

___Tomoya: Oye! Por lo menos te protegí!_

___Salari: No debiste hacerlo! Kuroko y Fuki siempre me ayudan en esto!_

___Tomoya: Siempre? Entonces… YA LO HABÍAN HECHO ANTES!?_

___Me sonrojé aún más, pensando en tantas veces que Abure y Keita me habían abrazado, y más que eso, Besado._

___Daten: Aquí traemos al penúltimo amigo que hizo en la Tierra, Señora._

___Daten apareció detrás de Tomoya haciendo que se asustara._

___Tomoya: Tú otra vez!_

___Daten: Pues Claro! Es mi ama, no puedo dejarla sola!_

___Tomoya: Ha sí? Pues no deberías de estar aquí! Ya está con mucha gente!_

___No estuve pendiente de la pelea que estaban formando ambos, y me limité a saludar al invitado que llegó. Era más ni menos, Tomoka Shaori_

___Tomoka: Hola, Salari._

___Tomoya detuvo el conflicto al escuchar la voz llamarla por su nombre, y lo conocía de algún lugar._

___Tomoya: Tú…_

___Tomoka: Eres el mismo chico que me entró a robar!_

___Salari: Ah…cierto. Tomoka, él es Tomoya Ishido—_

___Tomoka: Devuélveme las fotos!_

___Tomoya: Yo no las tengo!_

___Tomoka: Claro que si! Eran únicas y no hice copias!_

___Salari: CALLENSE!_

___Ambos dejaron de pelear y sus miradas se giraron a verme._

___Salari: De qué fotos está hablando?_

___Tomoka: E-Eh? … no, nada!_

___Se sonrojó, y quiso desviar el tema_

___Tomoka: Y cómo haz estado?_

___Tomoya: Muy bien y tú?— Oye!_

___Salari: Tomoka…_

___Me miró._

___Salari: Qué fotos?_

___Tomoka: Es que… cuando dormías en Fukushima… entré a tu habitación y saqué algunas fotos… Que él me las robó!_

___Tomoya: Yo no fui!_

___Salari: M-Me sacaste… f-fotos…DURMIENDO!?_

___Tomoka: POR SUPUESTO! ERA LA PRIMER VES QUE PODÍA VERTE TAN CERCA!_

___Salari: ES QUE ERES UN IDIOTA!?_

___Tomoka: QUIERES PELEAR!?_

___Salari: CLARO, AHORA SOY MUCHO MÁS FUERTE!_

___Tomoya: Valla… así nos vemos ambos al hacer eso?_

___Zalari: Aunque no lo creas… ellos ya se besaron_

___Tomoya: … QUEEEE!!??_

___No pudimos terminar de discutir ya que Tomoya había arrojado a Tomoka hacia un costado._

___Tomoya: Ese inútil ya te había besado!?_

___Salari: Q-Qué?_

___Tomoka: Claro que si! Y la besé antes que tú! Y creo que fui su primer beso!_

___Tomoya: Primer beso…_

___Tomoya se enojó bastante, y para empeorarlo Abure y Keita habían despertado al escuchar lo que dijo Tomoka._

___Abure: Es mentira! Yo fui quién le dio su primer beso!_

___Keita: No digas tonterías, yo la besé en serio._

___Salari: Moriré…_

___Antes de que empezara el combate entre chicos, Koroko y Fuki se habían ido, y me convencí en ver como todos estarían viviendo en mi casa._

___Al entrar en la mansión todo era como estaba antes, y escuché muchas risas desde el comedor numero uno._

___Todos los demás estaban ahí, comiendo, riendo, algunos hablaban y contaban chistes._

___Zalari: Tienes suerte de tener tantos amigos humanos. Los míos ya están muertos, ya sabes._

___Zalari se sentó al lado de Kotone, y se integró a la conversación._

___El mundo que sería sin ellos…_

___Parallel: Salari, las demás diosas están angustiadas. Oyrime está destruyendo todo lo que han creado en la tierra con su ayuda y quieren saber que hará ahora._

___Salari: Estoy esperando el momento preciso, pero quiero que hagas algo._

___Parallel: Claro._

___Salari: Usarás por primera vez la habilidad de detener el tiempo._

___Parallel: Pero… solo dura 1 día, y no podré volver a usarla hasta la próxima sucesora_

___Salari: No importa, siempre llega la primera vez, además, quiero disfrutar los últimos momentos con mis amigos… porque talvez después no vuelva a verlos._

___Parallel: De acuerdo, Outylle_

___La tierra paró de girar, y solo nosotros podíamos notarlo._

___Harumi: Salari! Por aquí!_

___Salari: Q-Qué es esto?_

___Harumi: Encontramos un clóset lleno de ropa que se han creado en todos países. Podemos probarnos una y otra vez!_

___Yuki: También hay trajes de baño!_

___Kotone: Salari, tienes alguna piscina en este lugar?_

___Salari: Piscina? Dices a ese gran lago de cemento que hay en el patio?_

___Koroko: Que bien! Nos bañaremos hoy!_

___Rumi: Rumi quiere un traje de baño rosado!_

___Reimu: Yo uno de conejos!_

___Salari: Te siguen gustando los conejos?_

___Reimu: Es que me hacen creer que Shiori está conmigo._

___Fuki: Quién es Shiori?_

___Reimu: Emmm… luego te explico, hehehe…_

___Todas salimos con nuestros trajes de baño puestos._

___Las primeras en salir fueron Reimu y Rumi, ambas con flotadores y trajes de baños iguales, solo que el de Reimu llevaba un conejo en medio de color blanco_

___Rumi: Reimu, tenemos que llegar a los toboganes!_

___Reimu: Haaaaaaai~!_

___Los chicos también se habían puesto sus trajes de baño solo que estaban esperándonos para ver como nos quedaban, aunque quedaron molestos al ver salir primero a Reimu y Rumi._

___La segunda en salir fue Yuki, para ser de cuerpo frágil y no muy bien formado, se veía hermosa con un bikini color lila y con pinzas del mismo color en su cabello. Además, ya tenía a alguien esperándola afuera. Hayato al verla quedó asombrado, lo que hizo que Yuki se sonrojara._

___La siguiente en salir fue Zalari, como tenía cuerpo de una chica de 18 años nadie pudo apartar la vista de ella, llevaba un bikini negro con bordes rojos, y el pelo iba recogido por un moño que hacía ver más su espalda. Zalari no sabía nadar, así que solo tomaría el sol._

___Después llegó el turno de Kotone, con su bikini blanco varios esperaban verla salir, ya que para sus 14 años era muy desarrollada en su crecimiento. Ryota no pudo esconder su sonrojado rostro del de Kotone, e hizo que fuera abrazado por ella. Atrapando su rostro en su pecho, luego ambos salieron al patio y se zambulleron en el agua._

___Koroko y Fuki rápidamente dejaron ver como se habían vestido, la primera llevaba un bikini celeste con bordes blancos y la segunda llevaba un traje de baño entero del mismo color que su cabello, amarillo con detalles de flores._

___Fuki: Koroko… no me gusta este traje de baño…_

___Koroko: Es muy lindo! Además, así te aprieta más tus pe—_

___Fuki tapó la boca de Koroko para que no siguiera diciendo en voz alta eso._

___Harumi: Vamos Salari! Tienes que salir! Ya todas lo hicieron! Además, te queda muy bien ese bikini!_

___Los restantes escucharon lo que Harumi estaba diciendo y se les aceleró el corazón._

___Salari: No quiero! Hoeeee!_

___Gappu: Salari tienes que hacerlo! Puedes dejar de avergonzarte por esto!?_

___Salari: No te metas!_

___Harumi y Gappu me empujaron hacia fuera de la habitación y caí de rodillas. Tenía puesto un bikini rojo completamente, me habían hecho unas trenzas a los lados con unas cintas rojas que combinaban con el bikini._

___Salari: Harumi!_

___Levanté la vista y me encontré con Tomoya, Tomoka, Abure, y Keita sonrojados._

___Koroko y Fuki se llevaron a los dos últimos con sangre en las narices hacia la piscina, dejando solo a Tomoya y Tomoka en el pasillo._

___Harumi: No te preocupes! Te ves tan bien que hasta yo me impresiono con tu belleza!_

___Gappu: Yo debo irme, nos vemos luego._

___Tomoya me tendió su mano en gesto para que me levantara y acepté tranquilamente. Harumi y Tomoka solo observaban._

___Tomoya: Tomoka_

___Tomoka: Claro_

___Tomoka se acercó a Harumi y la sacó hacia la piscina._

___Harumi: Heeey!_

___Salari: Qué sucedió?_

___Tomoya: Yo se lo pedí_

___Salari: Por qué?_

___Tomoya: Sabes porqué te besé?_

___Salari: E-Eh? Yo… no…_

___Me dio la espalda y tomó aire._

___Tomoya: Estoy enamorado de ti!_

Próximo Capítulo: Milagro


	20. Milagro

"Algunas veces obligas a vivir con un pesar, pero al momento de pensar en que no puedes lograrlo algo te cambia de opinión."

Capitulo 2O: Milagro

Ejem!

Tomoya quedó tan rojo que parecía que estaba sangrando por dentro, y aquella voz venía del lado derecho de nosotros.

Daten: Disculpe, señora… y copia barata.

Tomoya: Cómo me dijiste!?

Daten: El último invitado ya llegó.

Tomoya dejó su expresión de enojo y cambió a la de asombro al ver de quién se trataba…

Daten: El señor Takumi Ishido.

Tomoya: T-Takumi…

Salari: Ah! Es verdad ustedes dos son herma—

Takumi se acercó a Tomoya y golpeó con su puño el rostro de su hermano, dejándolo en el suelo atónito.

Salari: T-TAKUMI!

Tomoya: Salari, no te metas.

Paré bruscamente de caminar y observé la escena, Takumi estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y no paraba de temblar el puño con el que lo golpeó.

Takumi: Crees que fue divertido? TODO ESTE ESTÚPIDO TIEMPO EN QUE ME IBAS A VER, CREYENDO QUE AÚN MI MADRE Y TU ESTABAN VIVOS!

Tomoya: …

Takumi: Y decías que estaba en casa haciendo deberes o enferma! Por mi falta de ver te aprovechaste de la situación y mentiste de tu vida!—

Tomoya: Si ese defecto estuviera o no, ALGUNA VEZ PENSASTE EN QUE IGUAL TE IRÍA A VER!?

Takumi sorprendido de la confesión que le había hecho su hermano, giró para no verlo, pero aún sabía que lo sentía llorar.

Salari: Esto…

Takumi: No sé porque sigues mintiéndome… Hasta lo haces con Salari

Tomoya: A ella no la metas…

Takumi: Dime Salari, si hubiera podido ver… como sabrías lo que hacía Tomoya en su tiempo libre?

Salari: Yo solo… te pregunté…

Takumi: Pero no te lo contaría sin nada, no te creería si no me hubieras curado…

Salari: Escúchame!

Takumi me miró, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

Salari: Yo creé tu destino… yo te creé tal como eras, yo te hice con ese propósito, ya que cada persona es especial y tu lo eres también.

Tomoya: S-Salari…

Salari: Tomoya también lo creé yo, para que estuviera a tu lado y que se preocupara de ti, y lo hizo o no?

Takumi: P-Per—

Salari: LO HIZO O NO?

Takumi: … Si…

Salari: Listo asunto arreglado! Y ahora si me disculpan… Daten!

Daten: S-Sí, Señora?

Salari: Dale un traje de baño a este invitado, ya que puede demorar en buscar uno adecuando para él

Daten: Como diga, Señora!

Daten nos dejó a los tres solos en aquel pasillo.

Salari: Bueno Takumi, como verás… en mi rostro hay reflejo de que Tomoya no es un mentiroso

Takumi: Que dices—

Takumi dejó de llorar e hizo un grito ahogado al ver que lo miraba con ambos ojos, uno de color rojo y otro de su mismo color… celeste…

Takumi: Tu… ojo…

Salari: No es mío, es de Tomoya.

Takumi: D-De Tomoya?

Salari: Cuando estaba en peligro… él se preocupó por mí…

Takumi seguía observando el provocador de su asombro, aquel pequeño fragmento celeste que lo miraba también.

Takumi: Es imposible, Tomoya aún tiene los suyos…

Salari: Al igual que lo hice por ti, le curé su defecto por así decirlo

Tomoya desvió su mirada al sentir que mis ojos se fijaron en los suyos, haciendo que ambos nos sonrojáramos.

Salari: Piensa esto, que hubiera pasado… si yo no fuese la que estaría en peligro, y fueras tú?

Ambos se sorprendieron a la pregunta, y luego de un silencio Takumi agachó la cabeza en dirección a Tomoya.

Takumi: Hermano… discúlpame…

Salari: Hehehe… Bueno, se hace tarde. Dejen que me divierta por un día en mi vida!

Tomoya sonrió y al tratar de pararse sintió el brazo de Takumi ayudándole.

Tomoya: Gracias

Sonreí con pena, porque yo solo sabía que esos momentos nunca se presentarían otra vez, ya que esto solo pasaría por un día. Al parecer mi sonrisa no fue muy disimulada porque Tomoya me quedó observando preocupado.

Salari: No sucede nada, vamos!

Tomé las manos de ambos y los arrastré a la piscina, donde los demás nos esperaban.

Eran los minutos más alegres que tendría en mi vida, y por eso… nunca los olvidaré.

A las 6 de la tarde ya todos estaban fuera del agua y algunos iban a cambiarse para la cena, pero Zalari, Tomoya y Harumi aún no entraban.

Salari: Esto… No van a cenar?

Zalari: Si, por supuesto! Solo conversábamos… Nos vamos Harumi?

Harumi: Qué? Ah! Si!

Ambas entraron a la sala para luego ir a cambiarse, dejándonos a ambos en el patio.

Salari: Hehehe… creo que Zalari ya tiene una amiga

Tomoya: Si… Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Salari: Eh?

Subí mi mirada y me encontré con la suya, penetrante y oscura. Nunca lo había visto así.

Salari: D-De qué me hablas?

Tomoya: Sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando, le pediste a Zalari que detuviera el tiempo y así poder disfrutar del día con nosotros. Pero en el segundo que dieran las doce de la noche tendrías que volver a la tierra y destruir a Oyrime sin importar las vidas de los demás.

Salari: Yo… no…

Tomoya: No pensabas que me daría cuenta?

Salari: Z-Zalari te lo contó?

Tomoya: Desde el momento en que sonreíste ahí con Takumi me dio la impresión de que tramabas algo, por eso solo me acerqué a Zalari para que respondiera mis dudas.

Salari: Ah… Entonces…

Desvié mis ojos hacia el suelo y agaché la cabeza.

Tomoya: Por qué no dejas que yo lo haga por ti!?

Cerré fuertemente los ojos al escuchar que me gritaba, y sobre todo, porque sabía lo que pasaría.

Salari: Hehehe… acaso te crees tan importante que puedes derrotar a Oyrime por tu cuenta? Me decepcionas, Tomoya. Si eres un caballero tienes que dejar que la princesa siga su camino, no la obligues.

Tomoya miró mi expresión, ya estaba harta de que me dijera que es bueno para mí o no, y siempre que ya tenía el siguiente movimiento planeado se entrometía, aunque en el fondo sea alguien importante para mí, le haré saber todo lo contrario, de que solo es un idiota.

Salari: Desde ahora, no te dejaré acercarte a mí, ni un centímetro… … Te odio

La cara de Tomoya se congeló, me hacía sentir mal al verlo así, pero era por el bien de él y de todos los que vivieran en ParadiseGoddes.

Le di la espalda y caminé con destino al armario para buscar mi ropa y cambiarme, pero sentí que su voz sonaba otra vez.

Tomoya: No dejaré…

Paré de caminar y solo para escucharlo, por última vez.

Tomoya: Tú eres la persona que cambió todo en mi vida, mi vida después de la muerte no estaba destinada, y cuando supiste que yo era un Shinogumi de Oyrime… aún así me perdonaste… y por todo eso… NO DEJARÉ QUE MUERAS!

Salari: … jajaja… JAJAJAJA! Morir? Tú crees que la muerte puede superarme? Yo soy la Diosa creadora de todo! Todas las anteriores diosas lo saben y yo igual, la muerte nunca tocará nuestra piel, ya que solo desapareceremos. Un humano no puede renacer, pero si su cuerpo, yo antes era una humana como cualquier otra, no recuerdo nada de aquella vida, pero sé… que mi alma está guardada en el paraíso, como la tuya, la de Rikara, la de Daten, TODOS los que han muerto tienen sus almas en el paraíso. Eso dice… que un cuerpo sin alma nunca morirá…

Miré con odio su rostro por sobre mi hombro y luego seguí mi camino.

En la cena todos estaban riendo y contando historias mientras comían, al igual que en el almuerzo, solo que en una esquina estaba Tomoya disimulando escuchar los comentarios de Abure y Keita.

Abure: Y cuando besé a Salari Keita se puso muy celoso y lo hizo también!

Los que escuchaban se reían y yo solo me limitaba a acercarme a la mesa, en busca de mi última comida.

Harumi: Salari?

Salari: Qué quieres?

Harumi: Lo siento, pero Zalari ya me contó todo sobre lo que harás hoy…

Salari: Harumi… creo que ahora no es el momento…

Harumi: No me interpondré en tu camino, porque sé que lo harás de todos modos… pero quiero que sepas… que lo que haces dejará en angustia a todos nosotros—

Salari: Lo sé, pero es mejor que estén sanos y salvos a que estén moribundos esperando que los asesine.

Harumi: Salari… Por lo menos deja que te estemos apoyando cuando estés en la tierra.

Salari: … Yo … Bien… lo haré

Harumi sonrió y luego me abrazó. Todos quedaron cayados observando aquel momento, ya que luego serían las 12 y ya no los vería más.

Harumi me soltó y se fue a su asiento, donde al igual que los demás procuró escuchar.

Salari: En 5 minutos… El día de relajación que tuvieron quedará atrás, ya que desde la medianoche… el mundo quedará a merced… de Oyrime…

Próximo Capítulo: Completo enfrentamiento! Parte 1


	21. Completo Enfrentamiento! Parte 1

Capitulo 21: Completo enfrentamiento! Parte 1

Salari: En 4 minutos… El día de relajación que tuvieron quedará atrás, ya que desde la medianoche… el mundo quedará a merced… de Oyrime…

Todos, con gesto de miedo y tristeza combinados, comenzaron a preguntar cosas. Quedaban solo 3 minutos para que lo que dijeran fuera en vano, ya que no había vuelta atrás, y Oyrime también lo sabía, En Futishi también había seguido el tiempo normal, porque yo no lo controlaba… Y estaba preparado para asesinar más gente en la tierra y hacer que fueran sus sirvientes del nuevo mundo.

Salari: Faltan 2 minutos…

Susurré esto, aunque ya todos deberían saber cuando faltaba. Sentí que un brazo me jalaba hacia un lado y luego dos fuertes me agitaron.

Tomoya: Cómo se te ocurre decirles eso a tus amigos! Estás loca!?

Salari: SUÉLTAME!

Tomoya salió disparado hacia atrás, cayendo sentado en el suelo. Pero volvió a pararse y se acercó hacia mí tan rápido como pudo.

Me tomó del cuello y me gritó, con esa expresión sombría que tenía hace poco.

Tomoya: Sus familias están allá! Cómo no te das cuenta!

Salari: Queda 1 minuto…

Tomoya: Maldición! Salari! Todos tus recuerdos están en la tierra!

Salari: R-Recuerdos…?

Comencé a recordar todos los días que había ido a la escuela, conociendo nuevos compañeros, nuevos misterios que tenía, sin duda, que resolver. Y entendí… que aquel mundo no podía sufrir por lo que me pasaba… los demás no debían sentir aquel dolor que les provocaría al saber que sus familias morirían por mi culpa…

Quedaban 30 segundos…

Salari: Te prometo… que nadie morirá...

Me acerqué a su rostro lentamente, quedaban 10 segundos… y al momento de que el tiempo se agotara mis labios se juntaron con los suyos y desaparecí.

En la Tierra comenzó el desequilibrio de inmediato, ya todo se había vuelto gris y toda la gente corría viendo como los edificios que brotaban rompían cada centímetro de área verde en los alrededores.

Antes de desaparecer de ParadiseGoddes les dejé que Zalari pusiera su poder en medio de la mesa y pudieran observar lo mismo que yo.

Algunas personas ni les importó empujar a los demás para seguir su camino, y habían muchas vidas cambiando su futuro y su muerte. Pero no dejaría que muriese gente, ya que lo había prometido.

Salari: OYRIME! AQUÍ ESTOY! SI QUIERES PELEAR ESTOY DISPUESTA A TERMINAR CON ESTO! APARECE!

Al decir lo último una luz apareció frente a mí de donde salió caminando Oyrime, listo para la última pelea entre ambos. Desde ese momento, uno de los dos desaparecería.

Oyrime: Que linda reunión tendremos hoy no lo crees?

Salari: Déjate de tonterías y comienza a defenderte!

Oyrime: eso debería de decírtelo yo… asjasjasj

Salari: Qué risa tan estúpida…

Oyrime: Tsk!

Corrió hacía donde estaba parada y preparó perfectamente un golpe en mi rostro.

Salari: Que ingenuo..

Desvié mi rostro hacia un costado pero fue imposible, él sabía que lo haría y mi cuerpo salió hacia atrás cayendo de espaldas.

Oyrime: La otra vez quedaste muy mal… Creo que vienes por más, y ese copia como llamas a mis creaciones, Nº9 no está contigo? Creí que te seguiría por todos lados… aunque veo que es un cobarde

Salari: Cállate! Cállate! Cállate~!

Golpeé su rostro y al contacto se produjo una fuerte ráfaga de viento la cual nos hizo retroceder bastante, él sabía que le pegaría.

Oyrime: Algunas veces eres tan predecible…

Sacó una pistola, igual a la mía pero en color negro con plateado.

Salari: Veo que no has perdido el tiempo…

Saqué la mía, ambos nos apuntábamos con nuestras armas. Y ahora sí que había comenzado la pelea.

Corrí hacia Oyrime y él también hizo lo mismo, disparó primero y lo esquivé en el aire. Disparé varias veces hacia él pero también los esquivó.

Saqué mi FlylleyPlus y me elevé para apuntar bien. Aunque ya le había perdido la vista, apareció detrás de mí en un solo segundo, donde disparó a una de mis alas, al ala del infierno.

Grité con un chillido para luego estar cayendo en picada hacia el suelo, mi ala que no estaba herida trataba da hacer que subiera, pero era imposible, su compañera estaba destrozada y no había equilibrio.

Traté de abrir ambas alas por lo menos para poder llegar con menos rapidez al suelo, y lo logré. Ahora tendría que hacerlo sin habilidades.

Oyrime reía sobre un edificio que paró de crecer, donde era imposible llegar si no era volando.

Salari: Ahora escapas!? Deberías de acercarte—

Al igual que antes, en un solo segundo apareció frente a mí, con sus ojos viendo fijamente los míos, ya que a esa distancia era lo único que podían ver.

En ParadiseGoddes todos quedaron asombrados ante tal acercamiento, y hubo algunos de los chicos que gritaban cosas indebidas hacia Oyrime. Ya que al fin y al cabo ellos eran los únicos que podían estar a esa distancia.

Tomoka: C-C-CÓMO SE ATREVE!

Abure: Salari~! No te dejes vencer por ese aprovechador!

Tomoya: Hmp! Estúpida

Esos fueron los que alcancé a escuchar, y el comentario de Tomoya me hizo reaccionar. Apunté a la cien de Oyrime, ahora lo tenía en mis manos.

PUM!

Imposible… Era lo único que podía decir. Él había pensado lo mismo y disparó en mi pecho, haciendo que cayera de rodillas al suelo.

Harumi: Salari!!

Reimu: Salari !!

Zalari: S-Salari…

Tomoya: No la maten aún. Ella es mucho más que eso…

Era cierto, yo no podía desaparecer en poco tiempo. Abrí los ojos, preparada para seguir combatiendo, pero Oyrime ya no estaba por ningún lado.

Salari: O-Oyrime!

Me levanté, y lo buscaba por cualquier centímetro del lugar, no podía haber desaparecido…O si?

La herida del pecho estaba creciendo, porque había sido hecha por la pistola Futishi, incurable…

Me pareció ver sus lentes en una ventana y con el puño la destrocé, después me di cuenta de que no estaba ahí.

Salari: Qué cobarde…

Oyrime: A quién le dices cobarde?

Apareció a 8 metros por detrás de mí, y apuntó a mi cabeza.

PUM!

Sentí como todo se venía encima, sentí dolor… mucho dolor… pero no en mi cabeza, porque yo no fui la que recibió el disparo.

Salari: T…T-Tomoya…

El cuerpo de Tomoya cayó al suelo y luego me agaché para verlo.

Tomoya: No te hice caso…

Salari: T-Tomoya…

Sonrió, con esa sonrisa que tanto me hacía sentir calor. Tomé su cabeza y me acerqué.

Salari: Eres un idiota

Se rió des gastadamente y miró mi ojo derecho, me sonrojé al sentir que me observaba, al parecer lo notó y desvió su mirada.

Tomoya: Mira quién habla de idiotas…

Salari: Qué cosa!?

Tomoya: Hazlo

Salari: E-Eh?

Tomoya fijó sus ojos, ya casi sin brillo, en los míos y supe que era lo que quería.

Salari: De acuerdo.

Acerqué mi pistola a su frente.

Nada podía estar peor… sentía algo que se supone que no debía sentir. No era humana. Lo siento, Nunca debí destruir ese mundo, siempre lo arruino todo, tuve que volver, Aunque al volver no estará en ese mundo…Tomoya…"

Después de eso llevé lentamente mis labios hasta los de esa persona para matarlo por última vez…

Cerré los ojos y no pude sentir más su calor.

Tomoya desapareció.

Oyrime: Qué lindo! La última despedida de los noviecitos del día! No eres digna de ser una Dios…

Ya era tarde, primero asesinó a mi mejor amiga, segundo me hizo creer que Tomoya lo había hecho, tercero utilizó su cuerpo para tratar de derrotarme y aún así tuve que desaparecerla, y por último… Desapareció a la persona que solo estaba en mi mente, y la persona… de quién me había enamorado.

Próximo Capítulo: Completo enfrentamiento! Parte 2


	22. Completo Enfrentamiento! Parte 2

Capitulo 22: Completo enfrentamiento! Parte 2

Todo era color blanco, y no podía pensar en nada más, solo en llorar.

¿?: Qué tienes?

Una persona mayor que yo estaba parado frente a mí, con pelo azulado y ojos celestes. Yo, sentada en el suelo y abrazada a mí misma, levanté la vista para verlo.

Salari: Q-Quién eres?

Mi cuerpo era débil, ya que para los demás sea una chica normal de 14 años, tenía una enfermedad que no podían curar.

Tomoya: Me llamo Tomoya Ishido.

Salari: Cómo estás aquí?

Tomoya: Me sucedió lo mismo que a ti, estoy muerto.

Salari: Qué me pasó?

Tomoya: Tu enfermedad ya no es curable, así que por consecuencia estás aquí.

Salari: Muerta…

Tomoya: Perdón por molestarte, pero… podrías hacerme un favor?

Salari: Un favor?

Tomoya: Nunca te rindas, ni si quiera cuando las circunstancias sean terribles. Porque sin duda… igual seguirás siendo una idiota

Salari: I-Idiota!? Acaso es que quieres pelear!? No sabes con quién te metes Tomoya!

Me levanté, enojada por el comentario que había hecho. Ambos nos mirábamos con odio, pero sentía que se me hacía familiar.

Sonreí.

Salari: De acuerdo, te haré ese favor.

Tomoya: Y otra cosa

Salari: Cuál?

Tomoya: Recuérdame, como algo más que solo amigos…

Salari: QUEE!??

Rió, pero al final, todo era cierto, de algún modo…

Una luz brillante me cegó, al abrir los ojos estaba la cara de Oyrime con sus estúpidas sonrisa y risa.

Salari: Desde este momento, la creadora del todo y todopoderosa diosa, Shingoku de Valdevire Salari Hitori, no se rendirá y nunca, desaparecerá.

Oyrime: Eso es lo que crees!

Oyrime corrió rápidamente, pero tan lento para mí que antes de que llegara a golpearme me acerqué por detrás y lo agarré de los brazos.

Salari: Imagínate que ya no eres el que lleva la victoria, porque pronto se hará realidad.

En ParadiseGoddes todos gritaban de alegría al observar que yo era la ganadora, pero no todo sería felicidad.

El cuerpo de Oyrime se derritió como hielo cerca del sol, y el verdadero cuerpo de Oyrime pateó mi espalda.

Salari: AHG!

Ahogue el grito, Tomoya me dijo que nunca me rindiera ni en las circunstancias terribles, y eso es lo que haría.

Salté hacia el aire y preparé mi pistola para acabar con todo, pero algo me había hecho parar…

Kotone: AHHHH! TU ESTÓMAGO SALARI!!

Salari: M-Mi… estómago?

Era verdad, había una gran herida… Al ver que había saltado, Oyrime tomó un fierro de ventana, lo arrojó y terminó enterrado en mi cuerpo.

Salari: No…

Era un dolor insoportable, que nunca en mi vida sentí, pero ahora que lo sabía era increíblemente horrible.

Sangre salió de mi boca, que cayó esparcida por el suelo y Oyrime la tocó con cara de satisfacción, al ver que otra vez él tenía la victoria.

Ya estaba hasta la coronilla de la sonrisa de ese idiota.

Salari: Ya, BASTA!

Detrás de mí aparecieron dos columnas de hierro, las que tenían por fuera cañones, todos apuntando hacia Oyrime.

Caí al suelo semiinconsciente, a punto de perder la conciencia, cuando di la orden de que dispararan lo único que pude ver… fue su rostro asustado.

SALARI!

Escuchaba un ruido, pero no podía saber quién o qué lo provocaba.

SALARI!

Se hacía más audible.

POR TU ESTUPIDA VIDA, ABRE LOS OJOS!

Salari: ESTÚPIDA!?

Abrí los ojos, estaba recostada en algo bien suave, y al mirar hacia arriba…

Salari: R-Rikara?

Rikara: Hola, Valdevire Salari

Salari: Q-Qué haces aquí?

Rikara: Jeje, yo debería de preguntar eso

Salari: Eh?

Levanté la cabeza y observé a mis lados, estaba en un lugar con césped y muchos árboles.

Salari: Todo volvió a la normalidad?— Un momento! Quién me dijo que tenía una estúpida vida!?

Giré para buscar a esa persona y me encontré con sus ojos a centímetros de mi rostro.

Salari: Tomoya…

Mis mejillas se calentaron enseguida.

Tomoya: Jaja, veo que aún te sonrojas por mí.

Salari: Serás…

¿?: Oye niñata

Miré hacia atrás de Tomoya y estaba mi propio reflejo.

Salari: Shiori!?

Shiori: Tanto tiempo, veo que al final si desapareciste después de todo.

Mikuru: Señora

Salari: Ahora no, Mikuru— Qué!?

Mikuru: Mi hermano… está bien?

Salari: Mikuru!

La abrasé, no podía creer que estuviera ahí…

Salari: Cómo es posible que estén conmigo?

Shiori: Bueno, cuando diste la señal de disparar…

Salari: ya veo… no lo derroté

Rikara: Qué dices! Lo lograste Salari!

Salari: Qué?

Rikara: Oyrime no pudo con todos esos disparos… porque es la habilidad oculta que tú tenías!

Salari: QUÉ COSA!?

Shiori: Cada Dios tiene habilidades insuperables a la imaginación de todos, y hay algunas que nunca saldrán al aire, pero existieron casos de nuestros antepasados… que lograron acceder a ese poder por lo menos una vez.

Salari: Creía que solo era una historia de niños…

Tomoya: Já, Estás diciendo que eres una niña

Salari: Cállate!

Sus brazos me rodearon, con su rostro hundido en mi pecho.

Salari: Q-Qué haces!?

Tomoya: Abrazándote por última vez…

Salari: Qué?

Tomoya: Y otra cosa… Podría…

Se acercó hacía mi rostro, hasta rozar sus labios con los míos, que temblaban al sentir su respiración.

Rikara, y las demás desaparecieron.

Tomoya: Ya que… al fin y al cabo, tendrás que volver, cierto?

Asentí, cerré los ojos y sentí como terminó con la distancia que nos separaba y se convirtió en un beso…

Correspondía a mis sentimientos, y yo a los de él.

Pensar que una Dios estaría con un humano copia besándose… estaba arruinando todo mi puesto, pero todas las anteriores lo habían hecho, y yo por qué yo no?

Todo desapareció, y desperté en el suelo donde todo estaba gris, aún seguíamos en Futishi.

Salari~~

Sentí un abrazo por detrás, supuse que era Abure por que metía sus manos en donde no debía.

Koroko: Abure!

Paff!

Primer inconsciente.

Keita: Te encuentras bien?

Keita me tomó de la mano para ayudarme a levantar, luego me abrazó.

Paff!

Fuki: No te aproveches.

Segundo inconsciente.

Reimu/Rumi: Salari !

Salari: Rumi!?

Rumi: Hehehe… es por cariño

Paff! Paff!

Tercer y Cuarto inconscientes. Que buen juego!— Esto no es un combate …

Salari: Ustedes no deberían de haber venido!

Todos reían, excepto yo, que estaba buscando el cuerpo de Oyrime.

Me separé un poco del grupo alegre, y encontré un bulto en el suelo, a pocos metros de ahí.

Oyrime estaba boca bajo, con su espalda repleta de sangre.

Salari: Te dije, que nunca desaparecería.

De repente, sentí que todo se movía, y la mano izquierda de Oyrime agarró mi pierna.

Me asusté, no podía creer que aún seguiría vivo.

Oyrime: Recuerda… que algún día… lo harás…

Me solté bruscamente del agarre y saqué mi pistola, le apunté.

Oyrime: asjasjasj—

PUM!

Ya todo había acabado, el cuerpo de Oyrime se estaba convirtiendo en cenizas mientras que los demás, habían dejado de reír.

Los edificios desaparecían desde arriba hacia abajo, como si fueran enterrándose en el suelo.

Zalari: Salari, estás bien?

Salari: Si…

Era cierto, ya todo estaba bien… no tendría que seguir con la carga de que los demás se escapen de la muerte por mi culpa.

Les miré sonriendo.

Salari: Hehehe…

Todos sonrieron también, luego festejaron la victoria, que por primera vez en millones de años… nunca se había presentado.

Próximo Capítulo: Gracias por vivir.


	23. Gracias por vivir

Capitulo 23: Gracias por vivir.

En ParadiseGoddes comenzaron a llegar todos los dioses y diosas.

Estábamos yo, La Diosa todopoderosa y creadora.

Shingoku de Valdevire Zalari Hitori, La Diosa del infierno y del castigo.

Shingoku deValdevire Reimu Hitori, Ahora la Diosa de la diversión y fuerza.

Parallel, La Diosa de las dimensiones.

Flora, La Diosa de la naturaleza.

Fauna, La Diosa de los animales.

Cryen y Happyen, Diosas de la tristeza y alegría.

Los gemelos Fortune y Disgrace, Dioses de la Fortuna y Desgracia.

Dark y Light, Dioses de la oscuridad y de la luz.

Envy, El dios de la Envidia.

Dollen, Dios de lo no vivo.

Enuies, El Dios de la enseñanza.

Disaperanz, el dios de los fantasmas.

Ligens, Dios de la inteligencia.

Foodey, De la generosidad.

Y por último Walder, Dios del agua.

Los humanos se sorprendieron al ver la cantidad de Dioses y distintos caracteres que tenían todos.

Daten estaba a mi lado, Los dioses frente a mí, mirándome. Y los demás atrás de ellos.

Salari: Dioses de todo lo imposible, saben muy bien que yo no los creé a la mayoría y algunos tuvieron la vida gracias a las anteriores Diosas todopoderosas. Han tenido que ver como ellas fueron desaparecidas por lo creadores copia, y visto muchas otras cosas que yo nunca podré ver… por eso les pido…

Todos observaron atentamente a la petición que les haría.

Salari: … me aceptarán como la Diosa todopoderosa, por el resto de la vida?

Un silencio abrumador inundó el salón, pero no hizo que no viera la sonrisa de los demás, a los que se le sumaron las sonrisas de los Dioses.

Eran las 11:50 am. Ya todos estaban en sus hogares y esperaban que fuera fin de semana para que pudiéramos reunirnos y bañarnos otra vez en eso que llaman piscina.

Salari…

Sentí que alguien me llamaba al lado de mi cama.

Salari

Otra vez la sentí.

Salari!

Abrí los ojos, me levanté de inmediato.

Salari: Imposible…

Shiori: Ahora no es tiempo de impresionarse, haré lo que nunca me permitieron hacer…

Me tomó del brazo y me sacó de la cama, luego una luz azul nos envolvió.

Al reaparecer en otro lugar me di cuenta en donde estaba.

Salari: El paraíso…

Shiori: Pídeme la alma que quieras sacar, solo dime su nombre

Salari: Qué!?

Shiori: No hay tiempo, rápido.

Salari: Un nombre?...

Estaba diciendo que podría sacar cualquier alma que quisiera!?

Pero si era posible… cuál eligiría?

Mikuru podría sacarla, ya que podría estar con Tomoka otra vez, pero… igual podría sacar su cuerpo y hacerla otra vez mi shinogumi… Primera descartada.

Sin duda tendría que sacar a Rikara.

Salari: Rika—

Shiori: Piénsalo bien, algunas personas tal vez estarán bien en donde están ahora.

Cerré mi boca, tenía razón, tal vez Rikara estaba feliz en el paraíso, solo con saber que había triunfado… y por ella…

Un momento!

El alma de Tomoya estaría…

Salari: Dime algo, el alma de Tomoya también está ahí?

Shiori: Si quieres saberlo solo dime su nombre

Salari: Pero… será un Shinogumi?

Shiori: Dije que sacaré el alma de ahí dentro, no es el cuerpo.

Salari: …

Los sentimientos de Tomoya se formaron cuando me había conocido en su forma de Shinogumi, si sale de ahí… tal vez no sienta lo mismo…

Me entristecí…

Shiori: Si no quieres a nadie, entonces yo sacaré a mi querido Yamato

Salari: Espera! … Está bien…

Shiori: El nombre?

Salari: Tomoya… Tomoya Ishido!

Shiori sonrió con cara triunfante, luego todo se desvaneció.

Abrí los ojos rápidamente, aún estaba recostada en la cama.

Todo había sido un sueño.

El primer sueño que había tenido cuando era Dios.

Eran las 12:00 en punto, habían pasado 10 minutos desde que tuve ese sueño.

Al salir de la habitación ya estaba vestida y lista para ir al instituto.

Daten: Señora, cuando vuelva iremos a organizar los preparativos para que la señorita Reimu, se convierta oficialmente en la Diosa de la diversión y fuerza.

Salari: De acuerdo, Hasta luego.

Daten: Que le vaya bien, señora. Cuénteme que sucedió.

Sonrió pícaramente.

Salari: Contarte… qué sucedió?

Daten: Nada, solo era un comentario.

Salí de la casa, había pasado 1 mes desde que había derrotado a Oyrime y nadie más, a excepto de los que conocía, recordaba algo.

Los árboles de cerezo ya se les habían caído todas las hojas, y ya había caído la primera nevada.

Me pareció ver a Rikara y a mí bajo uno de esos árboles, arreglándome el cabello.

Pero solo era una ilusión.

Seguí mi camino, encontrándome con los demás que caminaban hacia el mismo instituto que yo, Instituto Yamanaka.

Megu, Kurumi y Hikari estaban esperándome en la entrada.

Kurumi: Por aquí, Salari!

Corrí para encontrarme con ellas, siempre pensaba que eran un trío de malas personas que había creado, pero al desaparecer a Mika se habían vuelto diferentes.

Megu: Qué haremos hoy? Que haremos?

Hikari: Tenía pensado en unos chocolates, además siempre que hacemos un pastel en el club de cocina, al final o queda muy salado o demasiado dulce.

Salari: Lo siento, pero yo paso esta vez. Tengo algo que hacer en mi casa.

Bajé la cabeza en signo de disculpa y ellas aceptaron.

Hikari: La próxima vez les dices a tus padres que te sacarán del club para que te dejen venir.

Kurumi: No es tan divertido sin ti.

Salari: Bien, bien, Hehehe

Comenzaron las clases, Geometría era mi fuerte, ya que sin él como hubiera creado a los humanos cierto?

La profesora Atalia, esperó que todos nos sentáramos para dar una noticia, un nuevo compañero había llegado.

Salari: Já, que horas de integrarse al curso cierto?

Las 3: Jaja

Atalia: Señoritas! Silencio!

Me dispuse a mirar por la ventana, ya que como era un hombre no pensaba mucho en que sería bien parecido.

Pero me equivocaba, al entrar al salón solo en un segundo quise mirarlo.

Pelo azulado, ojos celestes que me miraban al igual que yo a él, con su sonrojo de siempre.

Atalia: Su nombre es, Ishido. Tomoya Ishido.

¡IMPORTANTE!

Salari: Éste es el libreto?

Toma unos pedazos de papel de la mesa.

Salari: Bueno… Les agradezco que hayan seguido esta historia, que tal vez les gustó por eso no la ignoraron… mira al público—Ups!

Mira al público.

Salari: …La lucha contra el mal siempre se ve en nuestras vidas y … blablá no es posible que lea esto! Gappu!

Desde fuera de la escena.

Gappu: Solo léelo!

Con cara de desagrado.

Salari: Y espero encuentren a su alma que sentirá lo mismo por … usted-d-d… Hoeeee!! Esto no tiene nada que ver con la historia!

Aparece por el lado.

Tomoya: Qué no tiene que ver? Es algo cierto! Tú me encontraste y supiste que yo—

Salari: Fuera de la escena! Yo soy la que da los agradecimientos aquí, Idiota!

Tomoya: Sigues con lo de Idiota!? Eso eres tú!

Se alejan de las cámaras peleando.

Llega Georgenia.

Gappu: Esto… no se vallan! Quién seguirá con…

Mira a las cámaras.

Gappu: Y-Yo…

Abrazando con un brazo a Gappu aparece Salari, y muestran a todos los personajes.

Todos: Gracias a todos!

Próximo Capítulo: Los demás.


End file.
